My Mass Effect: Andromeda Story
by Hell-Knight54
Summary: So this is a first person point of view from myself into the world of Mass Effect. Instead of ruining my one of my favorite trilogy's of all time I thought. How about I challenge myself. To see if I can make Andromeda Heavier. Scott-Cora, Peebee-Jaal, (maybe) Drack-Lexi, a bonus romance I have planned but keeping on the low. Q and A in the comment section as usual.
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Mile High Club

I don't own Nothing. Enjoy the Ride.

* * *

It was July 17, 2157. Around 12:01 am. My fucken birthday. How I got this fictional future is still a complete mystery, that I can't explain or fathom. Even though it's been almost five god-damn years since I arrived. The Mass Effect universe. Most people would think this could be the greatest thing that could happen to a fanboy, but the problem is that, I'm currently heading toward what would commonly know as "First Contact War" or what the Turian's would call "The Relay 314 Innocent". Who would like to be hated by a alien race because you're fellow human's fucked up. Not only that...but my life has been a total shit storm as of late. Mostly because of my own dumb-ass choices but I live with it and understand it was MY choice.

I never wanted to join the System Alliance, though it isn't like I had much of a choice on the matter. I need a job and money...or credits if you will. Well...Truthfully, I HAD to join since I got caught hacking into the System Alliance network with my buddy Hatsu. It didn't matter though; most jobs demand a Collage degrees and all I got is a High School diploma from the year 2010 with zero skills. I did develop world wide fame as the "Blast from the Past" as New York Times Weekly described me. According to the article, who very elegantly wrote "A reminder how far humanity has come from being such a Neanderthal". Over the past one hundred and forty-four years causes the old saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same" to come into effect. Never have I felt more disconnected from humanity that even if I tried, I wouldn't fit in. I managed to adapt and work well with the Tech, but the people is a whole another level. The middle class can be snobbish at times then one would think, so just imagine the upper class. Holy shit. Then again...Crime was at an all-time low for humanity, so I guess they have the right to strut with their noses high. Many of the High and even few middle classes asked how I survived in the time of fossil fuels. They imagine me coughing up blood from the exhaust of cars running on gasoline. "Mainstream artist" managed to belittle Heavy Metal, Hard, to even Rap music since it was just considered "Classless Noises and/or unnecessary vulgar lyrics." Country was considered "depressing, somber, and/or low class for their tastes. What is "hip" now is lyric less music like techno, Classical, with the exception to Opera music is now "Mainstream". R&B and Pop stars are considered "old news" as well. So I think anyone from my time wouldn't fit in too well.

Considering somewhere in the back of my mind the conflict between Humanity and Turians is now on the horizon but my luck fucked me over because I'm now a part of the boarding team that is going to activate the Mass Relay that will more and likely starts this "war". How I got to this position was my fault really. I was considered a young Gunnery Chief due to the fact, I **was** way higher in terms of chain of command, but demoted myself to get away from the previous line of work I was in. I wasn't well liked by the higher ups except for one. Anyway, some general who acted high and mighty had a bit too much to drink and openly imagined my mother being "Promiscuous whore to pay the bills", it wasn't bad at first but no matter how hard I tried, he made sure I could hear him and he kept going and insulting the image of my mom. After a while of trying to fight back the wrath inside me, I blacked out in a complete drunken rage. In short, I broke his jaw and wrecked his face. He acted like a tough general and yet got knocked out by someone half his size. The guy had it out for me ever since. Because of the fact, he was provoking me, I got off a lot lighter then what I received. I think Alec had a big hand in that, then again...He was baling me out of trouble since I met him. Not only that, but my "use" as a soldier who does his job.

My old code name was "Little Titan" and it wasn't a nickname I enjoyed at all. Still makes me cringe upon hearing it. The Alliance made me do unspeakable things and one of a major reasons why I started drinking, right before my divorce too. The main reason why I begged Alec to get me out of special forces.

 _48 hours earlier..._

 _"Schmitt...I have a mission..." The deep voice of Alec Ryder said leaning forward toward me with his hands clasped together. I was sitting on the other side of this desk in his office. I been working with Ryder for the past year now although, we met during the first selection of the N7 program. The higher ups had other plans for me and I never made it past N5. Give or take. Despite being one of the first N7s, he saw me more as a mentor since I was few years older. I always respect and admired Alec and vise versa, despite his unusual approach toward people. I thought I was bad at socializing, I mean shit. This guy struggled to talk to his now wife until I slapped him across the face and told him it was a mission._

 _"God damn it Ryder, I am just exhausted of these **missions**." I sighed looking at the desk while twiddling my thumbs knowing what this was leading. He always had me going head first into trouble ever fucken time. He knew I had plans on leaving the Alliance once my contract was up. I had enough of the military life, since it took everything I managed to build._

 _"This will be the last...I promise. I just_ _need you to company Commander Matsumoto's squad for a while." He spoke gravely. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to ask this. I was mad enough that I didn't want to look him in the eye. "There was a mere rumor of squads activating mass effect relay's outside of Alliance territory. There is speculation that Commander Matsumoto's squad or someone in her unit, is working for another unknown agency." Alec said with a light nod kind of looking off into the distance behind me. Alec was distracted by something or hiding something. Wasn't sure. "Given you're skills as a former tactical espionage or Infiltrator. This would be the perfect mission for you're **Skills**." _

_"Fucken hell, Then I want someone to watch my back?" I said tiredly as I rubbed my face with the palm of my right hand. I was exhausted, Unable to sleep very well but then again. Ever since...I snapped myself back into reality not wanting to walk down memory lane. I always had sleep issues since coming to this universe. But this...made my childhood issues look like a walk in the park. At the same time, I barely remember them days, so I didn't have to think about my past life hardly at all. I mean I do miss my friends and family but I can't change that._

 _"I had a feeling you would say that. I already had Private Takahashi transferred along with you to Matsumoto's squad. The two of you always had a, unique chemistry together." Alec felt more alive suddenly. He started to organize his files around his desk and turned to some data pad. "He will assist you, just play it calmly. This maybe a false alarm." He added. Alec was never good at hiding secret information. Something big was going down within the Alliance. It didn't help that the "first contact war" was slowly approaching. Could it be he has some information on the matter?_

 _"Su-Su? I haven't seen him in about 3 years? What has that fuck nut been doing?" I commented with a chuckle. The last time I was hanging with him, we went to some bar during leave. I don't remember ANYTHING of that night because how intoxicated I was._

 _"Oh, you know. Pissing everyone off with his...eccentric ways. And, before I forget. XO Shepard from the SSV Einstein wishes to have a word. She said it was personal. So that makes me question. What the hell did you do this time?" Alec said with this smug ass look. I was wided eyed and looked all around the room with a dumbstruck face. "I don't fucken know..." I said with a casual shrug. Alec just snickered and shook his head. "Then you better go find out." He turned to his datapad which was a classic sign that he was finished with me. We always got along, we both preferred our own company. "Aye, Aye." I said standing up and left his office, leaving Alec to his studies of whatever he was up to._

 _Alec's office wasn't too far away from the meeting spot I was given on my omi-tool. We were at Command Station 2 in the Earth's orbit. It took me I'd say, five or ten minutes to get there from Ryder's office. There was hardly anyone at the restaurant at this time and Shepard...the future hero Commander Shepard's mother, Hanna Shepard wishes a word with me? "For fuck sake...When can I catch a god damn break?" I thought to myself practically forcing myself to make my way to where she was sitting in a booth of a very lovely and pricey restaurant. I acted childishly, I must admit._

 _"Gunnery Che-...I mean Corporal Schmitt...right?" A calm yet nervous voice said behind me. I turned around and it was a pretty woman who looked much like the default commander Shepard female except, she doesn't have the scars._

 _"Yes, what could I do for you?" I muttered. I knew who she was but I DIDN'T know who she was. Weird acting retard and clueless about certain shit like this. Then again it was like clock work because I'm going to have to act like clueless Joe when I meet at Turian or other Mass Effect alien when I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM. I'm working and acting 24/7..._

 _"You don't remember me...?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her left hand with the fingertips of her right hand. What the hell? Has she become self-aware? I never met her in person in my life..._

 _"I" I could only manage to muster before exhaling and scratching the back of my head. "No. Sadly, I don't." I admitted in a low nervous chuckle then apologizing again about the lack of memory._

 _"I-It's fine...We were very drunk that night and..." She said before trailing off and then some of the memory of that night came back to me in that moment. I froze like a statue thinking. Oh god...OH GOD! AM I...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I CAN'T BE...Then my worst fears came true. Hanna Shepard pulled out a photo of a beautiful baby girl. I knew it was mine because SHE had my dark brown hair instead of red colored hair. She looked exactly like her mother. I was stunned by this photo of...my child with dark brown eyes...she had my brown eyes. FFFFFFFUUCK._

 _I hesitated to even take the photo and looked at it deeply. "She is yours...I just figured, you had the right to know..." She said looking at me soak this information in. I AM COMMANDER SHEPARD'S FATHER! WHY? NO! JUST! I was screaming internally the rest of the time. "I understand if you don't want to be involved." Hanna said looking down and sounded sad._

 _"I do." The words shot from my mouth before I realized this surprised even Hanna. "I... I_ ** _WANT_** _to be a part of her life." I corrected myself looking back at the photo. I didn't know why...I wanted to hold...my baby girl. Oh, god I can't believe I said that. Fighting back the tears a bit. This was big...I'm a father? "Her name?"_

 _"Seras...Shepard...I remember you blabbering about that name from a old animated japanese cartoon. I like it so...Seras Jane Shepard." She admitted to me...Seras? Like from Hellsing Ultimate? Sounds like my kid already...I joked to internally. I was amused by this and I noticed Hanna seemed...happier..._

 _We both agreed that we will stay friends, just have joint custody. She would take the winter time for the holidays, so her parents can send her off to school and I would take the summer. Hanna admitted it was a fun night and would like to get to know me better at the same time, not trying to start a relationship. She admitted was a in the Alliance for life. I was completely fine with this since we didn't have a romantic feeling for each other, so it would be better not to force it._

 _CURRENT DAY._

"Schmitt. Congrats about having a kid." Hatsu said like a asshole, practically punching my on the shoulder bringing me back to reality, as we stood in the dark yet tight vibe of a shuttle in full jet black, light, titan combat armor including breathing mask while trying to calm myself. I realized I was the 3rd tallest out of the rest of the unit of total of six. Fun fact: we also had the most famous people in one unit. The past 72 hours was hell. I'm being thrown into the beginning of the First Contact War, find out I'm Shepard's father, and Alec Ryder was sent transferred off shanxi today before we left. FUCKING GREAT. I'm dead as disco. At least Hanna stayed back on earth. That's good news.

"Yeah, Thanks." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at Hatsu being a asshole. I knew he was smirking the entire time under that helmet of his. I was still hard to wrap my head around the fact. I was going to be Commander Shepard's father. A one-night stand...no less. Huh... "Oh that reminds me." Hatus said piping up again. "Since I took the family katana when Gramps died. I had one specially made for you and crafted you something with spare parts from the R&D lab. A congrats gift, of sorts. It should be in your room back in Shanxi." He said grinning from ear to ear. That's Hatsu for ya, always thinking of others before himself.

Anyway, the is most of the information I know about the squad is that the tallest was a bald headed, African-American, Sargent Howard Morgan at six foot five that was built like a brick shithouse. This guy practically hovered over the pilot all the damn time. Don't know why to be honest. This dude was a freak of humanity that trained like a lunatic in the gym. He was in his mid to late thirties and despite being bald, the girls would say he was handsome. I found out he was into boxing and played american football growing up and before joining the alliance, He could have gone pro as a defensive end but instead joined the Alliance. First round draft pick prospect no less. He had a big name when it comes to College Football.

Next was a six foot two, British woman with fiery short messy red hair. She looked exactly like Scarlett Johansson, but in her early-mid-twenties. She is pretty bulky and muscular for a woman. Not saying it doesn't look good on her, but I would think twice before even fucking messing with her. She was covered in tattoos and word on the street she uses to be in gangs and was a gunman as a young teen before she joined the Alliance. She is very distance person and doesn't talk nearly at all, hence the rumors. Although when she did speak up, she could make the entire room jump out of their shoes. It wasn't the fact that her voice was booming, but she just speaks so little. She was the best hand to hand fighter as well. She is one scary woman but yet attractive as hell. Her name was Evelyn Wright and they just call her "Eve". She had zero fear as she always stood at the center of the doors of the shuttle always ready. Rumor she is claustrophobic so maybe that is why? Always ready to jump out the door guns blazing? Hm...

I was six foot even but I'm also the lightest out of the group weighing in around a hundred, fifty-five pounds. I weighed less when I entered came to this universe, but that was because of Hatsu and his grandfather pushing me to gained muscle mass, since I was like a hundred-thrity five pounds or so. Su and I were the only ones with facial hair and unlike Howard. My hair was medium length and slicked backwards, recently I had a fresh hair cut, making it short and messy. Howard insist to the CO that I should be a sniper/scout. I often stand at the very back during the shuttle rides. Don't know why but it was always my preferred place.

Next is my "battle buddy" the Japanese man Hatsu Takahashi who was five foot eleven. He was just smaller then me but bigger weight wise at hundred, seventy-nine. He had short messy jet-black hair. The thing about him was he loved cowboy stuff. He always wore a black cowboy hat. Never mattered to him if he was on or off a mission, he went everywhere with that fucken hat. Originally born in Japan but raised in southern Texas since he was 16 by his grandfather. Hatsu was the one who discovered me when I crossed over and the reason why I'm in the System Alliance. The asshole said it would be simple to hack in and make fake IDs for me but nope, got caught. He would rather wear plaid shirts and jeans then uniforms and outfits of "modern society". Hatsu would miss the farm life with his husband. His husband understood his situation, thus watches over the farm til he gets back. He kinda embodied the old 'merica life style, which was upsetting to his grandfather, since his grandfather wanted to pass down the dead samurai lifestyle to him. Instead, Hatsu pursued him to take me as a student. We always got a along great and managed being best friends. Hell, I'm the one who introduced him to his husband. He had a thicker beard compared to me since I couldn't grow one for shit. I barely had a goatee. The CO would bitch at us for the facial hair, but as usual we blew her off. Alec never gave two shits, more like gave up about it. Hatsu is the same age as me, at twenty-six. He stood next to me on my right as we faced the front of the shuttle. He would always bring his black cowboy hat since the string hung around his neck and resting on his back. If they didn't need his helmet, he would be wearing that damn hat. Hatsu said he would die wearing it. He has a deep fear scorpions and spiders which I would fuck with him a lot whenever planet side.

Second to last is the youngest and legitimately, World Famous Star from Russia, Elizabeth "Liz" Mikhailov somewhere at five foot eight. She had medium length, blonde hair. A purely beautiful woman, Hatsu and I nicknamed her "Star" as a since she a super famous model, singer, and actress. If you think she is a soft flower you're mistaken. She is crazy skilled in brazilian jiu jitsu and a submission artist from hell, so she can get even Howard to the ground in a flash despite her smaller size. It happened when he went too far when it came to teasing her. Nobody knows why she went from Star to Soldier and she would often get picked on because of her stardom. She stood on the left side of the doors of the shuttle. She apparently loves dipping carrots into yogurt, kinda fucken gross if you would ask me.

Lastly was the commander who gave you a Commander Shepherd-vibe. Everything she did felt like it was serious and by her book. She was five foot five. If I took a step back at the whole picture it was fairly goofy looking with her as the commander since she was so short. Once I realized this, I started to poke fun of her height. This sparked a lot of death threats toward me, but I would blow her off though. The thing that changes the picture was that she was a N7. Her name was Matsumoto Taira. She had long black hair that was tied into a tight bun which brought out her cuteness if I say so. Born and raised in Japan and was military though and though. The only problem was we do NOT get along at all. There was some wild look in her eye that just wigged me out. Her body motions screamed that she was a soldier, but her eyes say differently. They screamed that she was a psychopath. Cold, lifeless, and predatory. Her tone was worse. No emotion, just lifeless and dull. The thing about her though, I **SHOULD** fear her, since she was the first human biotic in history. I knew it right away too because of the signs. The whole biotic thing was top secret and no one has ever seen her in combat that lived to tell the tale. I guess she is became my replacement.

There where two scientists that tagged along, but they weren't worth mentioning since I just met them few minutes ago. I couldn't barely make out what they looked like as they wore civilian issue suits.

Everyone was equipping with the just the M7 Lancer. _This was going to go greattt._ I couldn't help but to think and knew I was going to get our shit pushed in but I kinda didn't wanna see anyone die. There was something about this mission, this squad and some foul odor in the shuttle that made my stomach turn.

"Corporal Schmitt, Wake Up." Commander Matsumoto tried to boom. It didn't work since her voice still would creep me out then intimidate me. Matsumoto always wore medium N7 armor. She wasn't even looking at me, she was staring off into space as if she expected me to be sleeping. This was one of the off chances that I wasn't.

I just looked at the commander. "I am fucking awake. But I guess you can't **see** that." I blurted out again making fun of her height. I could feel the icy cold stare coming from the other side of the room. Deep down, I was trying to internally shake this feeling of a mission about to go sideways. "Hey! Stall the back talk! This isn't Ryder's unit!" Howard barked looking over his shoulder as he hovered over one of the pilots. There was something off about him as well. Eve and he were the only heavy armored, but he was the only one that carried a shotgun while Eve was the explosive expert. Eve wore the rare Colossus armor while Howard wore the prototype Predator heavy armor. Hatsu had light Hydra armor and Star had her scorpion medium armor. The armor we all had was pretty much the first generations. What I realized the armor these guys were wearing weren't fucken cheap. And why wear them for a routine mission? This doesn't make sense and worse yet, these guys feel like professional mercs.

In that moment, I began to remember why I was even assigned to this squad. "I got a bad feeling about this." I said whispered to Hatsu as I checked my rifle one last time. Hatsu and I both were not liking this atmosphere. This didn't feel like some dinky military operation. It felt like an assassination, heist, or some high stakes operation. I BEEN in those types of missions, so I should know. Hatsu always trusted my gut instincts, since they were hardly ever wrong.

"It's fucken cute when you get serious." Star pipped up look at me being cocky, biting her bottom lip. I could tell she could sense my worry and she shuffled her weight as she spoke. Star tried fucking me, but I managed to have Hatsu bail me out. Star always seemed like she would fuck guys and toss them away once she was done. Shortly after, Star would end up fucking Howard. She is kind of a slut, now that I think about it. She had a small Russian English accent, but she could sound like a American if she wanted to in her acting days but gave that up. She can swear just as much as I do when she gets casual.

Hatsu looked at me oddly, it was almost as if he could start to feel the same bad juju, I was feeling. There was something wrong with our squad mates. They didn't feel like typical System Alliance Soldiers. More like killers. He just cleared his throat and gave me that serious look like he too can sense the trouble brewing. "Alright, buddy. I got you're back if shit goes south." He reassured so I patted him on the top of his helmet. The one crazy mother fucker to always have my back and I always had Alec's. Which is why Alec scouted Hatsu out in the first place. Not only that Hatsu was a strange combatant. He would mix different styles of old and new.

"Thirty seconds!" The pilot screamed as we were about to dock but this time, I did something I never done before and stood next to Eve in front of the doors. The pilot's voice was familiar but never thought about it. At this point the entire shuttle got tenser than ever before with just how serious I was.

"Corporal Schmitt. Is everything ok?" Commander Matsumoto said with a dead pan tone that was very creepy as fuck. Her eyes were visibly wide, creepy, and lifeless. Like looking at a wide-eyed, dead fish. Hatsu was terrified of her and he NEVER scared this easily. The whole shuttle stared at Hatsu and I, as if we wasn't one of them or something. This felt like two nerds in gym class full of jocks in the 1980s. We were easy pickings for them to kick the shit out of us. For some reason, Invasion of the body snatchers popped in my head as well. I just expected them to point at me, making some alien noise from their mouths and attack me.

"Oh, Don't worry about me...I'll manage. I always do." I said while trying to play it all off, trying to be much more laid back. Eve just patted me on my back as the shuttle was getting ready to land. Eve was quiet and elusive. That was her way for me to take point for a change. When the shuttle would swing by the drop off point and the doors opened. I made the first leap on to the small open balcony of the Relay.

It was enormous from the outside, it made me feel like a piss-ant. Sharply looking from corner to corner of the balcony of the relay looking for the airlock door as depicted from previous photographs of the briefing. I didn't like this one damn bit. Once I noticed the doors leading into the inactivate mass relay, I pointed at the direction and moved forward few feet forward aiming at the door. Commander Matsumoto and Howard took over at point followed by Eve, Star, Hatsu, then me in that order. I moved next to the commander as Howard and herself had to pried the door open with using the Commander's biotics. This made me look back at Hatsu and he looked at me with the same "Holy fucken shit." expression. She is way stronger then she appears. Once those two were done, Matsumoto hit my helmet as she used hand signals for me to be right behind her as we all huddled up into the airlock. Thankfully, it wasn't a tight fit.

We had to pry the main door as well. If it wasn't for the magnetic boots, we would all would have went flying into space from the air shooting out of the mass effect. She took point while flicking on her helmet and rifle flashlights thus I just followed her to the point I was almost stepping on her heels while checking the opposite side of the room. The relay was pitch dark and barely able to see my hand in front of my face. The flashlights were the only source of light which gave the whole thing a creepy feeling like some horror movie. Now an Aliens vibe. Awww, shit. I was waiting for a Turian to just appear in my sights but...do I shoot? FUCK THIS SITUATION!

Once everyone got inside the mass effect corridor. The doors auto closed themselves, regardless of having no power to reseal the mass effect relay. None of us took off our helmets despite the inside being re-pressurized.

Within seconds after I could feel the commander move along this long corridor that went looked like for miles to our left and right. "The main systems **Should** is this way." The older male scientists said walking in front of the commander as if she wasn't there. "Times of the waste. We need to activate this thing." He said completely over-confidently.

"Relax, it isn't like someone is going to show up." The young woman said chuckling at our seriousness walking to catch up with the lead scientist. Famous last words. The more these people spoke and acted, the more I need to be on edge. Everyone was acting strangely. We were there to guard the scientists nothing more, but that was according to Matsumoto and Morgan. Something was off about this whole damn mission that even Hatsu knew it, just by the way he would look at everyone. Confused, worried and not so trusting. It was like our anxiety was on hyper drive to the point, I felt more out of place than ever in my entire life.

The Commander turned on her heels and walked toward me. "Schmitt...With me..." She commanded at the same time as the rest of the crew chuckling like a bunch of hyenas expect for Eve. "Howard, Take the others and follow the schedule. We are to be in and out." She said again in that lifeless tone of hers.

"Yes, Ma'am." Howard sounded professionally to where he would motion the rest of team to run after the scientists making sure they don't lose them in this pitch-black corridor. I could only see with what the flashlights reviled in the darkness as they walked away from the commander and I. Shit, Hatsu and I got separated! This isn't any good. Not at all. Before separating Hatsu and I read each other's mind just by looking at each other. "TRUST NO ONE! WATCH YOU'RE ASS" his eyes screamed.

We walked a good 5 or 10 minutes in complete silence down the long ass corridor of the relay. Half way down the power was turned on but the relay seemed dormant. The fuck is going on?

I acted to relaxed slightly but staying shifty eyed as we reached the end of the long corridor and turned left into a door way. "Wanna see whats behind door number one?" I asked pointing at the door trying to change the subject fast as possible. I heard her sigh something under her breath, but then she nodded to me to hack the door. The door was easy, it was done before I realized I heard something. It was loud enough to echo the entire relay and it came from the other side of the relay. Was that a gunshot!? "What the fuck was that?" I questioned just as I hacked the door, turning around to see the Commander Matsumoto aiming her side arm at me. My body reacted before I could ask even to comprehend what was happening. My body managed to dive toward the front of the door, but Matsumoto got to squeeze the trigger to put a bullet though my lower stomach. I wasn't sure where I was hit. All I knew was the pain surging though my body. As I crashed into the ground almost lifeless, I couldn't help to think...So, this is where I die. This is HOW I die. Not only that, I also noticed my rifle was thrown in the corner of the opposite side of the room. I was paralyzed by pain as a shadow hovered over me. At first, I thought it was the Grim Reaper was going to finally take me away. This was a whole new world of suffering. "Time for Operation Cerberus begin." Matsumoto said holding her omi-tool to her helmet.

I crawled to the opposite corner out of reaction. As my eyes forced me to look back at Matsumoto, I could see the small trail of blood behind me as I crawled on the ground toward the wall. Somewhere in the back of my mind realized something. There was no way I was going to survive this. NO WAY.

"I hope there is no hard feelings." She said coldly as my back touched the wall behind me. This was it, this was my ending...To bring Shepard into being then be cast aside like a child's plaything. Just as my own thoughts turned against me, something sparked the doors to open. Matsumoto's eyes went wide as hell and full of life as she looked to her left and started firing randomly before running away back down the corridor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" I think Matsumoto spoke through the radio. I held my gunshot wound as I laid bleeding on the ground. I rolled to the corner of the wall and the doorway gasping for air. I was facing death straight in the eye again, as everything was going in and out. I'm going to die... I didn't know what was going on, but two figures ran by me chasing after Matsumoto. The gunshots sounded like they were a distance away. I'm not going to lie. I like that noise.

My eyes darted open when I realized that I had medi-gel on me. This wasn't like the game. I had to apply it myself. I reached into my deep hip pocket strapped on my left leg. Struggling to treat myself with little time, I ripped open the packet, pulled out a medi-patch and oozing the gel all over the cotton of the patch. I barely managed to get the oozed covered patch on my gut. Just as I barely managed to patch myself, a single turian rounded the corner aiming his/her rifle at me whom I just now noticed. I seethed as the drugs started to kick in. His or her armor was white and blue. Big enormous sons of bitches. About six foot five? Taller perhaps? These guys were menacing up close and bigger than you would initially think. Slim and agile really went hand in hand with them. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was going on because of the pain and confusion. These guys seemed naturally stronger and possibly faster too. I never stood a chance on my own. I'm good as dead or worse. The turian made me look like a dwarf perhaps he/she was six foot six?

Another turian this one a bit smaller, lowered the gun of the other turian. The taller turian seemed confused by his or her head motions. I completely ignored them as I used the last of my medi-gel on the second smaller patch. The exit wound need treated too. The two turians watched me as I patched myself again. No movement just watched. When I was done. I realized that I gave myself only an hour or so. I knew it wouldn't completely treat a gunshot wound to the gut. The two turians turned on there much brighter omi-tool and made strange chirping and clicking noises that you would expect from birds or dolphins. Everything started to go black. If I die, then I die. it wasn't long until I lost consciousness.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2 Part 1: Tall tales

I own nothing at all.

* * *

It felt like I was intoxicated as I woke up. The world was spinning around which would probability lead me to start vomiting. My body ached all over as if I was beaten half to death. I could barely move even if I wanted too. Dehydrated? I honestly forgot what kind of situation I was in.

There was this sharp, unforgiving hissing or growling tone going on around me. Whatever the fuck that was sounded like a pissed of lizard... _oh fuck._..Internally, I realized that I must be onborad a TURAIN SHIP DURING THE FUCKEN FIRST CONTACT WAR! This is fucken bad. Even if I fucken wanted to, I barely could move. At the same time, why bother? What the hell am I going to do? Explain that I was doing nothing wrong!? You got to be fucken kidding me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the voice of reason demanded I just stayed still until I was aware of my surroundings. I felt like I was in a car crash and barely aware of my surroundings since my vision was blurry. _What the fuccck am I going to do?_ It wasn't long after until my vision was now going in and out so trying to tell heads from tails was very difficult. I could take a guess what was going on as I stared at a unfamiliar ceiling of a unfamiliar ship. The engines noise slowly became a dead giveaway since I heard nothing like it. After being on enough ships, you learn to tell them apart by the sound of their engines. _Welp, I'm fucked. Eh, I had a good run anyway._ The room didn't seem like a jail cell or anything, but kinda looked like a medical wing of the ship since it was a bit brighter then I got a big wiff of that smell you would expect from a dentist/doctor's office. I hated that god damn smell of unscented disinfectant. The thought of how much I hated that smell burned in the back of my head.

It almost like I came back from the dead, overall. I glanced down to see I was butt fucken naked with a thin blanket covering my lower body and white wrapping with a not too large red circle around where the gun shot wound was, which made me come back to reality faster then I liked. _What?_ The wrapping felt like sandpaper rubbing against my skin to be completely honest but it stuck to the skin rather snug. The pain started to seep, the more I was aware. "What the fuuuuck?" I muttered to myself thinking out loud in confusion and disbelief. Before I knew it a male turian stood over me looking down at me with his arms crossed. What the fuck is going on? How am I not dead!?

He had pale white plates with red markings that was completely unfamiliar and tribunal flower pattern, yet in a turian way. These marks were completely indescribable since in the games we only seen a handful of their markings. I guess in reality, there were a lot more turian markings that were completely unique compared to the game and never the same unless the happen to come from the same colony. I had no energy and felt dead, however I was alive. Why am I here? How the hell am I alive? So many questions popped in my brain as time rolled along. So many insecure thoughts as well. I felt betrayed, numb, cast aside and left to die. I ended up staring off into space wondering where everything went fucken wrong. Did Alec know about this? What the fuck? I-I. Slowly turning my eyes to the turian gave me the strangest of looks as if he didn't understand my facial expressions. I always did wear my emotions on my sleeve.

I never really realized how many turians were in the room but their where few. The red flower painted turian wore white armor but no secondary color. Instead, he had violet casual turian over top, a hood that covered most of his face, yet his white horn would be seen poking out the back. From laying on the bed, I couldn't tell the height to anything. I didn't even know how high the bedding sat. Another male that was slightly bigger that had a data pad in his hand as he approached the bed making those damn clicking noises again. I glanced back and forth between the two male turians with worry and dismay. _What the hell are these two talking about?_ The other turian had pale white colored plates same as the other but with two thin gold markings just under his eyes looking like an american football and on his horn or whatever it's called. Fringe was it? Not sure. The style of the markings I couldn't quite tell just yet. Fifty-fifty guess it was rings or horizontal lines. Maybe he is wealthy because of the gold markings? The golden pained turian was the strange one since he wore the same armor but looked like red casual clothing. He looked an ordinary turian if you asked me just what stood out was the gold markings. Unable to tell this dudes age since he looked the same as the other turians. Not trying to be a bigot or anything.

It felt like the turians were studying everything I did and my expressions. These two were so intrigued by every sudden expression I made. Pain, fear, sorrow, etc. One of them was even studying my hair which was really awkward, I must say. I could barely make out the vials of red blood on a counter top when I managed to tilt my head a awkward angle but I was in way to much pain to be THAT nosy.

A turian in the far distance on some computer or device of some kind was male for sure because how long the horn was, however I couldn't tell her markings from this distance, then again he had his back turned toward me so it didn't really matter I suppose. Meanwhile, the other was male standing next to him was studying me from a distance. Our eyes met for a second and I think he had marking like Garrus. What truly stood out was his right mandible was replaced an artificial one with yellow glowing lights in it that glowed in the darker parts of the ship. He glare he gave me was enough for me to know not to try and escape or do anything stupid.

Why am I still alive...how am I still alive? I questioned again over and over in my mind. The turian with the red outfit sat at a chair next to me and stared so hard it felt like he was trying to burn a hole through my head. I was too weak to move. My head was fucken pounding enough for me wishing I had some kind of pain killer. The turian took my right left hand and placed my omi-tool in the palm of my left hand, giving me a nod of approval. I stared at it for a while before barely able to put it on my right wrist. The turian in red clothing ended up assisting me.

"Can you understand me now?" The gold marked turian asked calmly with a slight growl to his voice. I just blankly stared at him feeling like shit and kinda left me dumbfounded how quickly they deciphered one of humanities languages with a snap of the fingers.

"Yeah...Yeah, I can." I spoke with a dry, nervous, and stunned tone as if I had no clue what the living hell is going on. It sounded like my voice was horse. Makes me wonder if one had me by the neck? Before the turian could ask a single question, I noticed something to my right. It looked like a body bag laying on a gurney of some kind. My eyes were locked on to it, once I realized what it even was. I couldn't pry my eyes away from it as I tried to my best efforts to slightly leaned forward toward it. No, no,no,no, NO.

"Hmm. Good. The translation transfer was a success. I'll inform the Commander." The turian to my left snapped into a salute which I wasn't even bother paying any form of attention of what it looked like. My eyes were locked on the body bag next to me. Hell, I barely heard what the turian even said since time felt still and everything just became inaudible background noises.

The gold marked turian probably gave a nod toward the other turian and then must have noticed me and there was this moment of pure silence as if everyone in the room had their eyes on me by how I was reacting. My hands began to shake violently as if I was going to lose my shit. Flashbacks to that infamous first mission came flooding back until the turian with gold sports markings spoke breaking the train of memories. "A member of your team that board the relay? HE was found lying dead when WE arrived." The turian with gold sports markings said with low tone to his voice as if he didn't know what to make of the situation. In the corner of my eye I could tell his mandibles hugged tightly to his face which I had no clue what that meant. He spoke as if he sounded sympathetic toward me or something and I wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps my horrified face was the reason. I knew who it was...I didn't want to believe it. My mind couldn't comprehend it. My world was snapping in two and madness started to whisper in my ear to scream as hard but their was no confirming. He was the few things still holding me together after all this hell in the future. I didn't really have much after my divorce and that damned first mission. Expect...for a unsightly, urge to completely self-destruct by drinking the pain away. Drugs were never my thing except for marijuana I was prescribed due to having small cases of PTSD from my first mission.

"W-What?" I questioned wanting to sit up but was barely able to. "No. I can't allow you to move any further. I barely was able to keep you alive." The turian protested a clawed hand toward me as if he didn't want me to move.

"You found him...dead?" I questioned again turning back to the turian in a horrified shock written all over my face. Tears began to form in my eyes that caused the Turian to be mesmerized as I looked into his eyes. I wasn't going to fight him if he saved my life. If he wants answers then fine. Gulping hard since I didn't really want to but I had to confirm if it was Hatsu or not. My gut...was telling me it was so. "May I see?...I NEED to see" I asked then demanded with a deep heavy tone to my voice. My old heavy guttural voice came back to life from my days in a Slipknot cover band a few years back before I joined the Alliance. The turian who sat next to me nodded and waved the body over as if he didn't expect that form of tone from me. It sounded like I was going to loose my mind.

The garrus look alike walked over looking as if he wasn't too thrilled with the whole idea. Pretty defensively on guard, he pushed the turian form of a body bag on some weird gurney. They unzipped it and it was Hatsu...Cold and lifeless. Skin was pale, and lips were blue. "No, No, Not again." I said getting emotional, despite my best efforts to hold the emotion in but I couldn't. I basically tried to reach out grabbing the gurney but I was too far from reach. There was a single bullet hole through the center of his forehead. His eyes closed but it felt like he would wake up at any moment to say "Hey, dude". ALL the turians were watching me closely as I barely managed to cover half my face with my hand fighting both the emotional and physical pain. There was so much pain I couldn't tell what was what anymore. I wanted to just scream as hard and guttural as I could, but...the pain would only get worse. It was like that damn first mission all over again. The visions and memories started to creep into my mind.

The turian looked at me with drooping mandibles but before he could say a single word, a large faceless turians that seemed familiar entered the room in a great haste with two turian guards behind him. "Where is the prisoner! Why isn't he in a cell!" He barked with pure authority. He sounded young too.

"Lieutenant Victus!" The turian with gold markings spoke in a not-so-surprised tone. "The creature just came out of a delicate emergency surgery. I don't think a cell is appropriate for him in his condition." He added which made me assume he was a doctor. What!...THEE Victus? Now of all times, is not the time! I thought to myself. "Perhaps I should call the Commander after all it was his order to keep him alive at all costs." I was in too much pain to deal with any of this. The flash backs were kicking my ass. The screams, the gunshots echoed my mind. I was remembering everything all over again and I was fighting both pains as hard as I could. It look every ounce of energy I had to keep myself from having a complete meltdown. I was close to the fucken edge that I could just fall hit the floor and give me a reason to start screaming.

Victus growled lowly and looked at me with judging eyes. "If he gets loose..." Victus started.

"THEN I will take FULL RESPONSIBILITY!" The doctor barked at Victus in a tone that basically helped me calm down in a way because it reminded my of my dad snapping at me when I was little for failing a spelling test. It was a weird, ugly sense of nostalgia. I started to take deep seething breaths as their conversation was now hitting me. _I should speak up._

It took me a moment to calm down and barely wipe the tears from my eyes. "And why would I disrespect someone who saved my life? If it's information you want. Just ask." I barely managed to speak up which Victus now turned back to my direction completely caught off guard by my choice of words.

"Why would a weak little pyjak like you give up information about your own kind! Have you no honor!" Victus snapped as if he was backed into a corner about whole argument. This was something that even he couldn't imagine would happen as a probability and it was written in his poster then his facial expression.

"LOOK AT ME!" I snapped with pure anger in my voice that echoed the room. The turians watched as I pivoting my weight to my good side showing the red stained bandaged to him...Despite the pain or making the injury worse as it was I HAD to make a message loud and clear of my position to everyone in this fucken room! This was the only way. Stupid but ballsy. "THAT RIGHT THERE! IS MY BEST FRIEND! IF YOU'RE PEOPLE DIDN'T DO THIS THEN TAKE A WILD FUCKEN GUESS WHO DID!" I used a guttural yell that had agony and pain in my tone. Victus stopped for a moment and looked at the body and back to me and gave a loud unforgiving snarl and glare. Yelling that out was therapeutic for the heart and soul for me but my body was not having it one fucken bit. It caused a powerful serge of fucken pain that made me regret it right after. Unable to resist seething so hard spit flew from my mouth.

The turians gave me time to collect myself as I winched and moaned. While trying to control my temper to prevent that serge to happen again. "I don't know what the fuck is happening." I let out trying to wrap my mind around the entire situation. Victus posture changed as he lowered his arms and looked kinda confused by his stance. You could cut the tension with a knife and was so raw that even the other turians were trying to watch without getting involved. "We may be enemies, but as a old human saying goes. The enemy of my enemy, is my friend." I stared at Victus who changed his tune quick. He was humming loudly moving his claw to his lower jaw. I think he liked that saying because for some reason it stuck with him.

"I like this... ** _Human._** At least he has guts. _"_ A voice said with a deep heavy purr, walking into the room with both his hands behind his back. He was about the same height as Victus, but bulkier then Victus.

"Commander Ramiril!" Victus said snapping a fast salute. The Commander had marking with a big, white X going across his entire face and mandibles over his onxy plates. "At ease." This Ramiril said with a wave of a hand approached me with the best posture I ever seen as he approached the foot of my bed glaring into my eyes. His red eyes glowed in the shadows like a vampire in the night. He reeked of self-confidence with a hint of ego. This guy looked like a legend among his people because he could suck the air out of the entire room with his presence.

"Is that what you call yourselves? Humans?" The Commander asked, quickly realizing the massive frame on this turian looked like Brock Lesner or some other freak of nature. I nodded unable to shake the fear from me. "It seems you have a strong will to live. According to the report. You should be dead but here you are." He hummed as if it was out of approval and respect. "Unlike...my subordinates. I happen to find you...interesting..."

He made me speechless for a moment while trying to put off the horrible pain I was in. My adrenaline didn't even put a dent into the pain. The Commander let out a small chuckle himself. "What do you want for the information I ask for?" He asked going straight for the point. I like that about him. "Freedom? Pardon? Forgiveness? There is always a catch for making such deals." He added while looking at the "Doctor" for a second.

"The one who shot me...and the one who executed my friend. Justice. That is all." This was enough for the Commander to shoot me a look directly to my eyes as if it was something he didn't expect. There was this low hum he gave off which made me spill my guts. "That's all I want. I don't give a shit what you do to me. Personally, I don't have a stake in whatever our species has against each other." I muttered before looking away from the commander. The relay incident that was still fresh in my memory from before started to creep in when I let my guard down for that second. I will always be haunted by **that** mission...and this one. I watched too many people die and truth be told...I can't do it again...not again.

Ramiril just stroked his mandible as if he seen straight through me. "I see." Was all he said, at first. "Then tell me why you were activating a dormant mass effect relay." He spoke as if he was accusing me of a crime while glancing at me sideways. I think he was making it perfectly clear that he was confused.

I had to recall what happened. It hurt to think, move or do anything at all. The doctor insisted I would rest but I finally recalled everything that I knew. "Fuck it." I huffed which caused the commander to change his stance to a more serious one and was more invested with what I had to say. Thus, He took take a seat where the doctor after the doctor stepped aside from Ramiril's way. We were now getting each other's full attention. "I am a former tactical espionage combatant if you will. The more modern term is Infiltrator. I was assigned to the squad because there were rumors. About someone in that squad or some squad working for some shadow agency of some kind. I was suppose to weed them out and capture them alive. I guess, I can confirm all of them are or at the minimum two of them are working for that shadow agency." I slowed myself down explaining everything to Ramiril who sat listened quietly. "However, All I remember before blacking out is the commander mentioning something about "Operation Cerberus"."

"Operation Cerberus?" Ramiril repeated. "And you knew nothing of attempting of activating the mass effect relay? That is against our council galactic law." Ramiril asked and stated clearly with a unforgiving tone.

"Yes..Yes, I did. In order to get out of the special forces, I had to demote myself. I'm just a foot soldier now with extra skills. My secondary objective was to protect the scientists...That was all." I admitted closing my eyes for a second to morn Hatsu while tears started to pour down my face realizing I'm betraying everything I was suppose to serve for. Even my own best friend. I gave a loud sniff and opened my eyes looking at Ramiril dead in the eyes. "My friend was supposed to be my back up, but they unexpectedly separated us and then..." I said as everything felt raw. Both the physical and emotional pain shot daggers in my heart and wound. "Then...I heard a gunshot as I was hacking the door to check it out the other room but...it was too late. My own Commander put a round though me." I said trying to calm myself by breathing. I thought about it for a moment looking around at the turians who seemed a lot more relaxed with me. Is this where I belong? I couldn't explain it, but I felt more comfortable with turians then my own damn race. They seemed like they accepted my presence better then I would ever expect. I thought their would be nothing short of hate toward me but it seems like sympathy.

"It was you're own commander who tried killing you?!" He questioned with a growl as if it turned his stomach. "Now, I understand. We need to find out what these humans are up to at all cost. We will purse them to their stronghold. We shall crush them and put to a end of this Operation Cerberus." Ramiril rallied the few turians in the room which worked.

"Doctor Falcus!" Ramiril ordered with Falcus approaching my bed side next to Ramiril. "Make sure this human is well treated and sent to the Citadel. They will have more proper medical equipment and they take over the questioning from there. I will debark on the THS Victorus and continue pursuit. And human...it isn't you're fault." I was completely dumbstruck by the massive turian. He stood proud as he started to walk away. I was in awe in that moment since he gave me a Alec like vibe.

"The Commander is a she...Her name is Matsumoto Taira. She's a N7...Special Forces, highly dangerous." I grunted as I pulled up my omi-tool and send the turian commander a photo. The turian tapped at his own for a second and stared at it. It was a photo that Hatsu and I always do before a mission. I saw him glance at Hatus's body shortly after looking at me. "We always took a group photo of our squads during our first missions with them as mementos...Anyway, This is the squad you're hunting. At least you got faces to hunt."

The Commander gave me a thankful nod after remembering the faces on his omi-tool. He spun on his heels and walked out of the medical room with Victus and the two guards in tow. I was rather surprised. I was so fucken drained emotionally and physically to the point that I was starting to fall asleep again. The doctor gave the ok as he personally watched over me. There was this form of understanding between me and the other turians. As if I'm the good one or something like that. All the angry leers where now gone. It was fucken weird and unexplainable. It felt like they sensed my personal trauma just by looking at me. Like seeing a wounded animal trapped in a bear trap and unable to resist to help.

I don't know how long I was out. For once their was no dreams just void of emptiness. I didn't sleep this peacefully in years. Like burning out all that raw energy and pain felt great at the same time, everything felt like a blur almost as if it felt more like a dream. Did I just dream that? Could it be the lack of sleep? Nothing made sense right now.

A bright light started to shine though the darkness. That was the moment I was waking up and woke up in a bright white room with buildings outside my window. "Ah, you're waking up. Very good. Very good indeed." A chipper voice shot so fast I could barely keep up. Instead of cursing like I always do, I just observed the room and saw no one. "What a fine morning!" The voice said coming from behind me. In one step a salarian with dark green eyes with skin matching his eyes appeared with a large happy smile across his face. I jumped half way out of the bed until I realized who or what was standing infront of me. My eyes were wild. "Yes, Great, Reflexes."

In that moment, a splitting headache began to develop and I wasn't sure it was from how I felt or from the bright lights outside. I covered my eyes with the palm of my hands. "Ah, headache...Possibly migraine. Good side effects. Easily treatable." The salarian said with that bright smile as he turned to one of the cupboards to my right. He handed me two weird black pills. "This should clear that up." Never breaking his quick momentum. The pills had fucken horns on them which made me hold them up in confusion, yet took them anyway.

"Dr. Nihe. We have an emergency! Room 2-23." A bright light blue asari came into the room in a hurry. She looked like she was catching her breath. I was completely dumbfounded how I got here so fast and how I just met the final two council races in one giant stride. I was my breath was taken when I seen how pretty the asari was. She was like a twenty out of ten in terms of beauty in the face and her body was...well fine as fuck.

"Right away." The green salarian said sharply and moved out of the room in few quick stride. I was more confused than a homeless man on house arrest.

"Oh...Sorry. I-I-I I'll fetch you some cloths." The asari said almost turning red and leaving the room. I was confused and about to say something until I looked down seeing I was completely naked. What the fuck is up with these aliens and keeping me naked? I just let it go beyond this point. What could I possibly do anyway. I got a fairly big hole in my gut and who knows what kind of surgery they put me though. I laid on the rather comfortable bed from what I'm now guessing is a citadel hospital. I was alone which was weird beyond anything I could imagine. Maybe there is a guard outside? Naw, I bet there is defiantly a guard outside. It was pointless to resist or fight back. I could barely make it a month but beyond that there was no way in fucken hell. Just by looking at the room. The council has way better tech then we do. It would take me hours just to figure it out and hack it. If I lived here for a month then running from the council. I might barely be able to sneak on board a ship going somewhere. That is also figuring out the alien language and writing so in short. I'm good but not THAT good. Human's are far easier to manipulate and lie to. The aliens...well. I'm not sure. I was honest as I was with that Commander earlier and I think he could tell that. I doubt the aliens are that foolish. It SEEMS turians are driven by there honor and duty. I couldn't tell what was real or fiction anymore. I met a fucken TURIAN, SALARIAN and ASARI. FICTIONAL ALIENS FROM A VIDEO GAME! My brain was overloaded by all the information to remember, process, and decipher. Overall, I couldn't wrap my mind around what was going on since it was hard to tell reactions, expressions and tones. When you see it on a game its one thing but in reality its a completely different beast to wrestle with.

The medication that the doctor gave me earlier was kicking in. It was like the doctor from before came back about 15 minutes after he left. "False Alarm. Just an average cold. Worry mothers always make big deal of the smallest things." He said just as chipper. "So many tests to do." He said not skipping a beat.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Let me collect myself. How did I get here? Why am I here? Who are you? How long was I out? And What is here?" I shot back with a bit of agitation in my voice waving my right hand at the salarian.

"Ah yes, How rude of me. I'm your personal Doctor. Dr. Nihe. The Turian ship collected you after you were betrayed by your own. According to rumors, you gave up enough information to grant favoritism from a well regarded Turian Commander. Hard to do. You're on the Citadel, the home of the Counsel and all crown jewel of the Galaxy. I must note to highly commend the turian surgeon to treat your injuries. Good, Good, Good, Good." He spoke in a flash which I could barely keep up at all.

"So that wasn't some bad dream." I said rubbing the temples of my eyes. This is fucken insane. I though all of this was a dream and waiting to be pulled back into reality but...this is fucken real.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not a dream. This reality. Now stand up. Need to walk." Dr. Nihe said waving his arms toward himself to help with me standing up.

"I can barely move how it is, Doc. Just let me be." I said defensively as he gave a disapproving look and went back to his desk muttering something under his breath. Just as I spoke a turian guard walked in armed no less. The leers I got from him would make any man go pale as a ghost. This dude was the tallest turian I seen yet. I'm guessing seven foot even maybe taller. His body size was just on the skinnier side. His baby blue turian markings littered his face in a bunch of swirls, mostly around his eyes.

The turian studied me from head to toe. "Take a fucken photo. It last longer." I snipped getting annoyed by the turian's staring but then again I was still adjusting to meeting aliens, Mass Effect Aliens no less, for the first time. The turian leered his bright blue eyes harder at me which was surprising since I could feel the hate ooze off of him when he entered. Now, it's like pure rage like I pissed him off.

Just as I was going to say something pissy again about the turian's leering since for some reason. This guy and myself didn't like each other's company one fucken bit. Like two old enemies thrown in a room together and have to make due. That asari came running in practically throwing them over my face. "Here! Now put some clothing on!" She ordered trying to bashfully not to look. Asari almost have less emotion in their tone then people would think. The guard chuckled at the sight of me. "That is a better look for you. HUMAN." The turian said with a extra hiss behind "human". Asari slapped the guard on the shoulder. "Quite...you might make him angry."

"Like, I'm afraid of some soft, weak, pyjak like him." I pulled the clothing off my face and scowled at the both of them which made the Asari hide behind the turian guard.

I don't know why or how. I had a flashback or trigger to my PTSD. It was like I was there...on that fucken mission again...the sound of gun fire, those screams, the sound of the squish of my boots from running in the wild of the rainy amazon jungle and the thunderous storm during one of "5 nights of hell" as I called it. It still plagues my mind. "Calm down, Calm down...THAT was 4 years ago..." I mumbled out loud clinching my head at the bad nightmarish memories that haunted me still, while taking deep breaths in between each time I tried calming myself down. I could feel my hands trembling as I covered my face. By the time, I calmed down, both the turian guard and asari were dumbstruck and looked at each other in confusion.

"Is there something the matter?" The doctor turned toward me in confusion as well. He was too interested for his own good.

"Fine...Just...A condition I have." I turned away feeling ashamed that mission still affected me the way it did. Then again...it will forever haunt me. I watched kids my own age at the time or younger get butchered by extremely trained mercs. They were less human then anything I ever encountered. Those soldiers had no sympathy or souls. They loved what they did to those kids. True fucken psychos.

"I'm a professionally trained..." The salarian started then I cut him off. "Stop...just stop..." I couldn't bare anymore talk of help. I turned to gaze outside the window to the Citadel. "My closest friend is dead. I was shot in the back by my own for whatever petty reason. I don't think there is any kind of help you can offer." I let out with a sad low huff. The fact that I won't wake up to see that fucken crazy ass, son of a bitch. The two people in my life are left was Alec Ryder and my daughter. At the same time. I'm not worthy of being Commander Shepard's father despite how my gut tells me that we will be cut from the same cloth. Survivors of tragedy.

The salarian hummed for a moment but other then that, the room was so quite anyone could hear a pin drop. "I can listen. At least." The salarian finally spoke after the small moment of silence as he sat down in a chair not to far from his desk and my hospital bed. To be honest. Not even Hatsu asked to listen to the pain I carried. He was more understanding and gave me that space because we both knew when I was ready, I'd tell him about that mission. Both the turian and asari who only observed remained quite but I could tell the turian was humored with the hint of small interested of what a alien thinks of what hell was like.

"Let me get some things out of the way first." I gave a weak, weary, smile as I gazed out into the citadel. "Though, I will give credit where credit is due. This place is breath taking." I turned to the turian who just listened. "So I have to ask...what is the situation between our species?"

The turian seemed to be confused and out of place by the question. "We crushed you're little base. If you need to know. Not much of defenses if that was all you're species had for a military. If you could even call it that." He scuffed at it when he collected himself. The asari didn't like the turian's tone since it was fairly hostile.

I couldn't help but to snicker. "That is what I said to be completely honest. General Willams was all ways a diva. I broke his jaw few weeks back."

"You struck you're superior?" The turian questioned in a insulted tone which made turn back to the city taking in the fact that I am on the citadel. I was always like this. Taking in sights as beautiful as this since who knows. I may only see it once.

"Yeah, He imagined out loud ill things about my mother during a officer's party. Didn't help I was intoxicated, but no one talks badly about my mom." I said dryly which then I glanced back over and the asari was now smiling. I don't know why but I think she saw me in a different light or something. "Well anyway. This grim tale takes place in the jungle region of my home planet." I started it out. I knew from some lure that stuck in my head was the fact the turian's thought shanxi was home planet of us, humans. Or the bulk of our military. Rather keep it under raps and don't want to cause gaping holes though history. Rather ride it out and make sure things go how they should. I'm sure, I could tell the story without giving up important information since nothing the mission had to do with the first contact war.

"It was about four of our planet's rotations ago. A entire platoon of fifty of recruits fresh from bootcamp that were being tested for harsh environment training. Trying to weed out who was a contender for special forces, I'd take it." I started telling the tale normally as if I was speaking politely. Then...everything started playing in my mind like a black and white movie. "Little did we know. A heavy equipped and highly trained terrorist group was positioned out there inside non-friendly territory. Meaning...even if we wanted to pull out we would had to run about six days the other direction in order to retreat."

"Let me guess they gunned you down until there were only a handful. I heard these tall tales all the time." The turian cut in rudely rolling his head in annoyance to the story. I didn't blame him since I tried wording it so carefully that they would understand without any language barrier.

"No...just me. I was the sole survivor..." My voice turned sour as if I was reliving those days then the Turian turned toward me with a different look. His look was out of doubt then anything by what I could tell. The asari seemed unnerved by the tale as if she pittied me. The doc on the other hand seemed frozen into place as he watched my facial expressions.

"They didn't just gunned us down...They hunted us as if we were sport...Some of us surrendered. The males...they were used as bait to gun down the ones who tried to save their allies. A tactic that some brutal humans do...A sniper would shoot one of you're teammates but none fatal just to immobilize him...or her."

"...Then one of the teammates came to save the wounded...they would be easy targets..." The turian finished grimly as if HE seen it before. I nodded with a heavy sigh. "Yeah." Just by looking at the turian's reaction...he was younger then I was. Inexperienced but had some knowledge to certain tactics. "What about the women..." The asari finally spoke up looking as if she regretted asking.

"They raped them...repeatedly." I said that turned the turian a wrong way which made him ball up a fist in spit in disgust. This was the part that separated our species. "Slowly but surely. We were thinned down to just me and the leader of the platoon. He gave his own life to make sure I at least survived." I stopped after that closed my eyes trying to hold my emotions in check despite reliving that fucken nightmare. I still hear their screams and pleas of mercy. I still hear the gunshots from fighting back.

Before I knew it. It wasn't the doctor. It wasn't even then asari but the turian who placed his three digit claw on my shoulder and gave me a nod. I wasn't sure if it was out of respect or understanding but it was almost as if he knew I still am torn by those few days.

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry for any actions that my kind does to yours." I finally let out lowering my head in practically shame. My hair slightly hiding my face. "No one deserves that kind of hell."

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry for what you went though...and the loss of you're friend." Was all the turian said after giving me another pat on the shoulder before stepping outside. I wasn't sure why or how. I noticed how easy I can fit in with the aliens then my own kind. It was strange. All of them were warm toward me in a way that I couldn't describe. I wasn't sure if this was Stockholm Syndrome or what...But being around aliens felt more at home then Earth ever did...


	3. Prologue Chapter 2 Part 2: Blind sided

Just a reminder I own nothing.

* * *

I spent an almost three whole damn months in this damn hospital bed was a nightmare and a half. The whole first contact war flew right by me as I was hospitalized. There were times, I was too afraid to fall asleep because of the nightmares. Seeing Hatsu's body fucked me up in the worst way. The asari gave me some uni-sex outfit that scientists or doctors typically wore. They took my measurements, despite one of the three was openly flirting with me the entire time. My mind wasn't even thinking about the citadel, council, aliens, or anything in that degree. The guard who stood outside my door was named Tulrius, which I called him Tul for short. At first, Tulrius rejected the nickname but after a while he got use to it in defeat since the asari nurse picked it up. Tul was super sweet on her, which was obvious as hell. The asari was named Zel'limia or something like that but just left it at Zel. It was funny to me because unlike the turian, she found it refreshing and new. I also noticed Tul saying once or twice when he thought I was asleep or he thought I wasn't in ear shot from outside. Toward the end of the whole "war", Zel got me to go outside of the room and was allowed to sit in the lobby of the hospital so along as Tul was nearby at all times. The other species and other turians, salarians and asari weren't to thrilled by it.

I was sitting in the similar area where Thane sat in the third Mass Effect. Looking outside enjoying the sights the window had for me. Watching busy skycars go about their lives, zooming back and forth. We didn't really have skycars, yet since we never left land-based vehicles. The nearest person was Tul who was about spitting distance away from me, meanwhile everyone else kept their distance. It was the weirdest thing for me though. Somewhere in the further back of my mind, I had poisonous thoughts and knew it was unhealthy. Deep down, I knew that path was nothing more but a path of pure damnation, thusly I just ignored it and focused on the fact that this IS REAL. It was hard to swallow. Being on the citadel was the first time I ever felt alive or "awake" since coming here. Even with spending 5 years living with the high tech humanity but it felt like the same shit, no different from reality. Only difference was I have a high tech weapon or tool. ooo. Whatever. Just being in the presence of a alien had me in awe. It's hard to describe, really. It was overwhelming, even if they were fictional.

Even so, I still committed practically treason to the System Alliance, which means I fucken hang if word got out that I leaked any information. I was just going to enjoy the fact that I lived in this era, met aliens, and...the fact, I am the father of one "Seras" Jane Shepard...MY baby girl. At the same time, there is also the fate with being a part of activating the mass relays. It is still a crime in the eyes to the cluster of aliens. Started a war...I'm just stuck in the worst state right now. I don't expect to see the light of day no matter who gets a hold of me. Let's face the facts, I bet 99% of the turian population would love to see me never see the light of day. I struck my now fully grown beard which I am fucken proud of, by the way. Took me years to get it this filled out.

Despite my gazing at the Citadel, I still felt the gut drenching loss of a close friend. Like a big chuck of you died. I would often go down memory lane of all the fucken insane shit Hatus would do. In a good way. When it's just the two of you. He would ask if you were up to do the most stupid insane shit. Jumping vehicles, amateur backyard wrestling, going out in the fields to use military weapons when we weren't suppose to take them off base and have fun. He once set me on fire when we were in a horrible slipknot cover band, or ask random questions that makes you feel uncomfortable or just go..."huh?" He was insanely good at constructing weapons. He was actually one of the top weapons R&D scientists but choice to be a solider because in his own words. "Fuck those nerdy pussies. I want to be knee deep in shit simply because I like the smell.". After that Alec Ryder brought him into the fold of the squad since no one else could put up with his ass. He fucked with his squad so bad that they couldn't bare be in the same room as him. That's Hatsu. He loves fucking with people, especially strangers. Like the time he dressed up like a clown and followed Alec around the entire system alliance HQ, not saying a fucken word and just stare at him. Nothing interested him but only staring at Alec. It was Alec's "initiation" which Alec just was for once smiling the whole time. Weird but a great positive dude to be around. Once he sees you can tolerate him, he opens up and does everything to make you laugh once he figures out you're humor type. Not only that he just supports you regardless if you killed someone. I could imagine him say. "Well, either we bury him or eat him. Don't matter to me.". That was Hatsu...Crazy guy.

Before I knew it, Tul broke the silence asking "So, does that "hair" grow everywhere." in my time left in peace.

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Every human is different. Some have a lot of hair or some like me with barely any body hair at all. We have different colors too. Black, brown, Red, Blonde." I explained politely.

"Blonde?" Tul questioned in pure confusion which made me realize that color may not be known to turians. Hell, maybe they don't see colors like we do or something. I don't know. "Blonde is like a yellow color?" I responded which he then was stunned for a second then gave a loud hum of _**interest**? _

"And no, Our females aren't as hairy as us though. Just the males." I answered before the air left the turian's lungs which made him left out a light huff just as a small weird looking ball of some sorts rolled past Tul and next to my chair while a small adorable turian child went running toward me but stopped in hesitation once the tyke noticed me. Fear captured his reflective blue eyes. I could tell that he wanted his ball but was too scared to come anywhere near me. The dilemma of a frightened child. Been their once or twice. Just beyond him was assuming his parents with a male and female in tow with worry for their child and disdain toward me. Able to feel the hatred gazes toward me as if they dared me to do something toward their child. In a sick way, it felt like they wanted me to do something so they can have a reason to attack me. I simply looked down at the ball and picked it up. The child feared for the ball safety which even Tul was on guard now if I would do something. I wasn't fucken stupid. Like shit, really? I simply, gently rolled the ball toward the child with precise aim the child picked it up greedy. It was the most adorable fucken thing I ever witnessed that caused me to grin from ear to ear. "You're Ma and Pa are yelling for ya." I said pointing toward the child's parents.

Jumping at the sound of my voice, the turian child turned to look over his right shoulder to see the parents are now right behind him which made him jump again. The tyke scurried around his mother for protection. I nodded toward the kid and gave a short-sweet goodbye wave toward the young turian and went back gazing at the citadel with a wide grin relaxing in the chair. As I looked away, I noticed the room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Tul, the parents and everyone else in the lobby was looking at us. A Drell, few krogan, salarian and asari. Even a quarian, was fixated on the fact that the little turian just smiled and gave the gesture right back saying "Bye-bye." with a friendly smile. This was just the other day and I can't believe how much things changed after that. The aliens drew a bit, closer and started pretend I wasn't here.

As of right now, I thought to myself recalling of what happened a day or two ago. "So. This is a **_human_**. Skinner then the reports." A deep, heavy sounding turian growl came out of nowhere barely snapping me back to reality. I realized a beautiful, teal skinned, asari wearing a nice lime green asari dress. The dress was well...very see though and extremely revealing that left nothing to the imagination. Her tribunal markings on her forehead could be mistaken as eyebrows and only her upper lip matched the color of the markings, which was black. A much taller, maroon turian with bright baby blue eyes. Markings that were faded and multiple that matched the color of this eyes in slashes going down his mandibles. He wore a black turian casual outfit. The turian's plates seemed to have cracks or lines, so I guess he was old? The Third and final was a hooded Salarian...For the life of me, I couldn't tell if male or female. He or She had a white mouth and was tan from his/her eyes to his/her horns. He/She wore a heavy, salarian, black and orange robe. She too had cracks or aging lines in his/her skin as well. More like how humans have when they age then the turians. Maybe I'm assuming this all wrong and there just scars?

I turned to the three aliens which I could automatically assume were just some high ranking political officials. I was tired becuase the nightmares kept me awake again. I was in no mood or no mental condition to deal with these political motherfuckers. I was kinda cranky and miserable. Right now, I have to hold it in. God, I fucken HATE politicians. They all stared at me standing as if they were above me or something. "Tell us, _human_. What is your name and rank? Why were you activating dormant mass effect relays?" The salarian said not wasting anymore time. The salarian sounded like a woman but I wasn't really caring what gender this salarian was.

I just stared at the aliens who seem to start to get impatient except for the asari. She was the only one who seemed to notice that I was looking though them as if they weren't even there. I closed my eyes to break my own concentration. Pinching where the bridge of my nose and eyes meet to focus my thoughts for a moment. "My apologizes, I haven't been sleeping well." I humbly apologized for my actions knowing I'm going to have to play the game regardless of my emotions.

"I am aware you haven't been sleeping well, human." The asari politician asked which I responded nicely. "Yes, Ma'am. Again my apologizes." I said again and cleared my throat. "My rank is Corporal and My name is Michael Schmitt." I said letting go of my nose and opening my eyes. I couldn't bear to stare the aliens in the eyes, so my eyes instinctively went to the floor. "There was a mission I was assigned to investigate within our military's ranks." I sighed trying to beat around the bush this time since I know, they know my reasons since it should be in that turian commanders report. The one thing that always calmed me down was the skycars flying in lines to whatever unknown destination they were heading. Aliens living normal lives, no different from humans. It's sad, when I think about it. Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians and all the other species living lives practically the same way. Yet, the humans and turians are killing each other over a silly misunderstanding.

"Corporal...How high is that rank?" The turian hummed over the sound of corporal. It give a faint smile at the turian's mispronunciation of corporal. Quickly I retorted. "It's low. Only because I was a former special ops soldier with no real rank then left as a special ops soldier due to personal issues effecting my career. I was higher until...I punched a General and broke his jaw. Then was lowered greatly." I sighed looking at my hands never forgetting that moment I knocked out that asshole. _General Willams._

"You stuck a General?" The turian turned to me with a lot of detest in his voice. His gaze was burning with fire that felt like the Hatsu's grandfather did when I failed during training on how to use a real samurai sword that was past down throughout the family. The grandfather or "old man" as he called me the "stupid gaijin.". What I heard was "Gaijin Baka." or something like that. I got use to it and so did he. He is the reason why I have so many tiny scars on my arms since the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Hatsu was crazy but his grandfather...holy fucken shit is he insane. The way he trained me was so brutal, the first 3 levels of N7 training were a breeze. I could have made it farther then 5 but I didn't want the public fame that came with it. I was the main reason Alec even made it past the first three levels. After that, Alec found his own groove to work with and just got better once he met Hastu. Hatsu had a way of breaking people into their true potential since Hatsu did what his grandfather did to me. Every morning, like at 2 or 3 in the morning, he would wake me up take me out into to the field and chase me with ATV's throwing water balloons filled with piss. He made SURE you ran like hell everyday. Not only that, once a week we used real swords stead of practice swords hence the scars. That shit was terrifying but understanding of the method. He would act like he was going to kill me so I'd get use to that overwhelming feel of actual combat. I guess it's the reason why I survived that mission. Everything is 20/20 in hindsight, I guess.

After just remembering all of that in a few seconds of pause, I then finally found my backbone again. "He insulted my mother..." I said thinking off the top of my head. "No one insults my mother. Even if you are the highest rank of ANY species." I declared looking into the politician eyes and it seemed he liked what he seen in mine. They relaxed as did his mandibles.

The turian gave a low hum to my response. The asari looked at me rather warmly like a mother herself. "We aren't here to discuss personal topics." The turian coughed loudly and awkwardly which surprised even the asari, salarian and me. "We understand your situation, but you must understand ours. Commander Ramiril had personally captured a member of your squad. However, during the Alliance counter attack. The member escaped and disappeared during the confusion. Lieutenant Victus...or Commander Victus took over the investigation. He turned over proof of your partial innocence and truth to your information with the surprise help of your commander. Alex Ryder? Correct."

"Commander Ryder? Wait, I'm confused here? Why was he working with the turians? Aren't we at war?" I was openly dumbstruck by this news. What the fuck happened down there? What in the name of Metal Gear is going on?

"This Shanxi was completely cut off our supplies on both sides. According to Commander Victus's report. This Commander Ryder learned of your survival then agreed to help in capturing one of these "Rouge agents" in **you're** defense. This is completely confidential of course. Before I continue, I must add that because of Commander Ryder, we can now confirm that you and your friend was sent undercover to discover their true intentions. Of course, they were successful until the counter strike from your people caused disarray." The salarian spoke clearly yet lowly as if this was all classified information. At the same time...He sounded like he was hiding something. "We now clearly see this was a clear misunderstanding however this caused a vital blow toward both species "relationship". It may take some years building trust between the two." The asari pointed out since these guys didn't seem like politicians but...NO! ARE THEY THE FUCKEN COUNCIL!? Oh, boy better get my act together...Game face, Game face.

"I don't like where this is heading." I said truthfully feeling uneasy about the direction of this information. "This sounds like they have "no one to blame but have to blame someone" kind situation. So, I'm taking the wrap for everything?" I quickly unraveled which caught all three councilors by surprise that I quickly figured everything out. I must have been speaking out loud again.

"Not everything...Because of your unique situation. We have no choice but to place you under arrest for attempting to activate a dormant mass effect relay. No war crime of any manner will fall upon you." The FEMALE salarian explained. I held in my breath the entire time and finally exhaled by the relief. "Wow..." I felt dissatisfied with myself that I got my hand caught in the cookie jar, yet relieved I'm just getting my hand slapped for doing so. Placing my thumb on my jaw, while my pointer and middle finger pushed up against my temple. Oh, yeah. Great. This is such bullshit.

"We are willing to give you a option." The Asari now spoke up which caught my attention which I turned my gaze to meet hers. "You are to serve sixteen earth years in a turian prison or thirty-two years in a experimental cryogenic sleep." Which made me open my eyes. The Turian then stepped almost directly after the asari. "We should further inform you that Humanity abandoned you all together to create peace with the turians. It seems the wounded Commander Ramiril has been speaking highly of you and you're commander. So, the Hierarchy agreed to this secondary choice as a equal punishment... After all, This wouldn't be the first time you jumped forward in time." The turian councilor explained.

"Ah, so you know...about...that." I said awkwardly. "Ryder tell you that?" I had to ask.

"No, your generals explained the situation during the peace treaty." The asari said while giving me a flirty look? Is she really checking me out now? Or is this just how she is?

"Well..." I sighed at the options. No matter what I choice...I'm missing out on my daughter's life...Personally the lesser of two evils is the cryo choice but...they said it's experimental. Although, I won't have to worry about getting my ass kicked in prison...and...lets be honest here. I fucked things up as it is. Perhaps staying out of my daughter's life is for the better. So yep, Cyro. "I think after hearing my options...I'll take the Cryo sleep." At this point. It was better if I never involve myself with Shepard...or should I say Seras... I am hated by my own. It's better if I disappeared and stay out of the way from history. I may have caused enough damage.

The councilors seemed surprised by my quick discussion. "We must warn you that cryo sleep is still experimental. You may die during the procedure. We are willing to give you some time to think things over." The Asari councilor spoke up rather quickly so I could think over my choices.

"How I see it...No matter what. I miss out on my daughter's life. In a turian prison...Hell, let's be honest, they might beat me to half to death, any chance they could get."

"I can assure you that the guards would never..." The Turian spoke up as if he was only slightly offended by my accusation before I cut him off. "I'm not just talking about the guards. Hell, the prisoners might be after me too. How I see it. On my own and I don't like them odds. With the Cryo choice then I could die painlessly." I rationalized out loud.

"This one here seems very clairvoyant." The salarian spoke as if she spoke highly of me.

"I prefer rational." I commented the salarian who gave me a small smile as well.

"Indeed. It seems your mind is made up. The Cryogenic sleep will commence in two days. The Alliance has agreed to send your personal effects. We will make sure they will be sent to us for proper care." The salarian said with a bow before the trio walked out. as quickly as they appeared.

Two days came quicker then I realized and none other than Dr. Nihe observed my cryo process. Darkness blanketed me again...This time...I won't wake up until sometime 2189. After the Reaper War...oh so I thought.


	4. Chapter 1: Welcome to Andromeda

I own nothing.

* * *

I never had a single dream when I was under. I started to wonder if I as dead. Is this death? Blackness and nothingness...well...It's peaceful until...A bright light came for toward me. It was blinding and unavoidable as I went toward it. I woke up as if I had a nightmare. I at first it was hard to see due to my vision being blurry from the cryo side effects. I couldn't believe who was in front of me and it was none other than an aged Alec Ryder with grey hair and aged skin. "Deep breaths Schmitt, Deep breaths. Looking young as ever." He joked however his tone didn't match his expression. He seemed sad to see me.

"Ryder? What the fuck?" I coughed while trying to inhale deeply as he instructed me too. It was like learning to breathe again. I had to get my bearings. Honestly, it felt like someone hit the reset button for a moment. Even my memories took a second to reprocess. "What the fuck is going on?" I finished as I sat surrounded by cyro pods some with people still in it. What the hell? I thought this was experimental? Did this become a main stream thing? Perhaps punishment.

"Is everything alright?" An elegant voice said from behind Ryder. "I'll handle this one...alone." Ryder said to the voice behind him. I could barely focus on what was going on. It felt like having a really bad morning and everything was slow. My thought process and motor functions were completely off. Everything felt rough and pissed off for no real reason. "Alright. I'll take care of your children then." The voice finished followed by footsteps. Children? Alec Ryder has fucken kids? I rubbed my face and touched the full beard that I forgot I even grew during my stay at Citadel, caught me off guard to be honest.

"Schmitt...I have...A lot of explaining to do." Alec said with a sigh as he sat beside me. I narrowed my eyes at the ground in that instant. "I'm sorry about Hatsu...I know...It's still fresh...Isn't it?" Alec sounding like an actual human being for a change this calmed me down a bit and everything came flooding back. Some part of me wanted to punch Alec but...what good would it do me? It's been YEARS so...Where do I go from here? What do I do?

"Yeah...For the most part." I sighed remembering the events of years ago but to me they only felt like mere months. During my stay at the Citadel, all my physical wounds healed fantastically but the mental scars.

"So you are aware. I managed to pull you out of salarian hands for...A little adventure." Ryder quietly explained as he handed me a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar, right?" This wasn't like Ryder...To be this personal. Then again after all that what happened. How can he not? His two best friends just snuffed out of his life with the snap of a finger. This MUST be a damn dream. I rose my eyebrows in surprise at the cup and took it. When I tasted the coffee, I realized it was just the way I liked it. Who is this man? Alec Ryder NEVER got my coffee right and I would always gave him hell for it. Jokingly of course. The atmosphere was so hard to pinpoint that we didn't know what to say to each other. One failed to protect himself and his teammate and the other failed to capture the enemy. It was like neither one of us could look each other in the eye. We both failed which was rare on both our parts.

"Thanks." Was all I could muster at first. I thought about the adventure part. What the hell has he gotten me into this time. Come to think of it...might be what I need. "So, What kind of adventure did you get me into this time?" I sighed looking at the cup slightly seeing my own reflection. I barely recognized myself anymore. My eyes turned cold and harden and face was stiff. I felt just the way I looked. Like a old tired wry veteran. I'M ONLY 27!

"No. Nothing like Shanxi. But...I NEED your help...WE are with on this adventure...to Andromeda." Alec sighed looking off into the distance like he usually does at first then started to build up the anticipation of this "mission".

Once he said Andromeda my eyes darted wide as if it was the wake up call I needed. It was like as if Hatsu himself said the words. He always fucken spoke of wondering what it was like in the galaxy next to us but we didn't have the tech to make the jump. Hell, we would be long dead to make the trip. "Wait...Andromeda...As in the galaxy next to the Milky Way." I deadpanned as I shot daggers at Alec accidentally out of shear surprise. I shook my head until Alec had a uncharacteristic smirk across his face that made my eyes go wide. "No fucken way."

He chuckled for a second as he nodded embarrassing. "Yep. I did all of this in the memory of Su. It was his dream after all." Alec grinned in a grim way again which made me just run my hand though my hair in disbelief. Hatsu was one of the first people I know to talk about going to the galaxy next door. My response was he was crazy and we need to focus figuring out the milky way first. I understood Hatsu point of view for leaving the milky way since according to him. "It feels like some people just don't fit, ya know. Maybe if the odd balls grouped up and left to do something insane like how the those "crazy cowboys" that went west for a new beginning during the expansion of America or the colonization of America. No restrictions, No rules of old just make it up as we go and make something new. When new odd balls emerge from that then they can go to the next galaxy so on and so forth."

"Fucken A, man. Hatsu must rolling in his grave, kicking and screaming." I looked around at the fancy newer tech which was...cleaner then I ever seen before. I could tell it was newer tech. Must be brand new from the looks of everything. As if it was fresh from the factory or something.

"I know he is." Alec let out a hefty chuckle. "So, the gig is to colonize Andromeda. Along with the Turians, Quarians, Salarians, and Asari, and also the Krogan. "

I let out a feint smile realizing how big of a operation this truly was. Talk about a retirement plan. "I take it this is my retirement plan? Huh?"

Alec out of the blue gave me a friendly jab to the shoulder. "Our retirement plan. I know you were looking forward to leave the Alliance after the mission. This is my way of making it up to you...the both of you." The "old man" corrected me. I slumped and looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. It was like everything was a distance away now. I had the ability to breath again. Taking heavier breaths then before as I rubbed my face making sure this was some fantasy, daydream or dream. "I'm here with my kids...I want you to look after them just in encase if I..."

I sighed with a hint of chuckle behind my tone. "I get it. I get it." I know how dangerous this could be and he was always the skeptical type and always had a back up plan. I guess it was me. Then again it was always me. Glad somethings NEVER change. Even though this isn't my first rodeo dealing with time jumps. This time...It felt...OK. What happened back in the milky way left a bad taste in my mouth. This time...maybe it will be different. Alec Ryder was always looking out for me. Truly, a good friend despite my bitching and throwing a fit. I could never be mad at him to be honest.

"You're not going to try to kick my ass for pulling halfway cross the known cosmos? That isn't the Schmitt, I know." Alec said chuckling to himself as if he was relieved to hear.

"That Schmitt died on that Relay. I don't know...after spending time on the Citadel...something changed." I said staring at the floor in hindsight of everything. Which was true. I got to experience something no one has ever done before especially from my stand point. A big fan that got to sit on the real citadel where real life aliens walked among me. Despite the hateful looks, I was fine with it. It was like experiencing nothing I felt before in my entire life. I guess you could say. If I died. I'd die a happy man.

Ryder laughed. "That short fuse which seems to grown with age. But, I'm going to need that fuse short again, Second Honey Badger." That statement reminded me of the old squad. How I got that damn nickname. "Lazy Honey Badger." or "Badger" for short when I was a part of Ryder's squad.

"Second? What the fuck is that?" I questioned giving him a confused look at the term "second."

"I'm the Pathfinder and I choice you to be my second in command. Kids call it "Second" for short." Alex explained which I rolled my eyes at the short-term meaning. "Sounds fucken dumb if you ask me." I retorted which made me think of his "kids". Which made me realize...what happened to mine.

"Say...Alec. Do you know what happened to mine?" I somberly spoke as I set the coffee and cuspid them together under my chin. I was hoping...damn near praying that she made good choices. I didn't want a renegade daughter turning her back on everything which would cause ruin to the galaxy. It would destroy me on the inside to be honest.

"You would be proud. She became the first human Specter. Though she ordered the alliance to sacrifice lives to protect the council...She may have a temper like yourself but she always did what was right." In that moment I need to know more. Apparently she has a short fuse my like her "old man" but she never judged or acted on them. Just vented her frustrations out loud. Alec mentioned that he met her ONCE when they were repairing the citadel after the "Battle of the Citadel". It out of shear coincidence She is a spitting image of her mother but wore dark red lipstick and had her hair in a pony tail. Other then that, Alec said it was talking to my clone. From what I hear she didn't kill Wrex and surprisingly enough wasn't seeing anyone, the first time around which was that part that caught me off guard. After spending a decent of time with her, Alec then explained what happened to me and why it went that direction once SHE brought it up. In short, her reaction was not that shocking. She thought of me as a dead beat dad and a coward, a disgrace to the Alliance. Once she learned the truth...she had many mixed feelings on the matter. Before they went their own way. She then admitted to Alec this point forward her only goal was to make her father proud of her. This brought a tear to my eye.

Alec then admitted she was always hanging around a certain Turian which gave me the proudest smile. If anyone would date my daughter...I'd be him. Yeah, He's a fucked up but at least he will never gave up on her and stuck by her side. That's all I could ask for. A paragon with a dash of renegade. The only thing I can do...is follow my own daughter's example. Well, Try to. God damn it, am I proud of her. Alec then gave be a rough brisk pat on the back. "Don't be crying on me now." He joked in a Alec Ryder way.

"Enough about my kid...How old are you kids? My age? Better not be. I swear, I won't hold back on them clueless fucks." I admitted truthfully while finishing the coffee after soaking in the pride of being Specter Shep- Schmitt. At some point, She even changed her last name to Schmitt. I don't know why, but by doing so it pissed off alot of humans but gained the approval of council and non-council races. This was due to the fact humanity left me in the history books as a bastard, which doesn't surprise me. The council and non-council races put me in their history books as the human, humanity needed to become. I have zero fucken clue how this happened but it happened. She was a survivor just like her "old man". Specter Seras Schmitt or if you're anal about it. Commander Schmitt. To me had a nice ring to it and kinda made my ego skyrocket.

Alec laughed "I don't want it to be easy for them just because their my kids. Those two twins of mind need a good boot in the ass expectantly the boy. There going through the wake-up process now. We should get to the bridge. I'll explain the rest on the way." Alec said patting me on the back as I finished my coffee and set it down on the floor. I stood up and walked with Alec despite the fact took me a second to get used to be moving around again. We walked into the what appears to be the main medical room with a bunch of bright lights that angered my headache, some empty beds except for one which was a petite woman with short, boyish blonde hair sitting there getting checked up by a male doctor. She had a rocking body but I could tell she wasn't my type just by looking at her. She stood straight up like a hardcore soldier at all times with a stern face. She was beautiful but I think our personalities are going to clash.

"Wait? He shouldn't be moving so quickly. We need to test his connection with SAM." A concerned asari said extending her arm at me almost stopping me dead in my tracks. Man, I would let her read to me everyday with the sound of her voice. She was elegant and proper in her stance with a fine body but that's asari's for you. I never seen a ugly asari to be honest. Their typically slender while being thick in all the right places but never have completely the same faces like humans. Each is asari is borderline perfect one way or another. Their markings are always different. Some looked like hardcore metal chicks and other's would look like a proper lady.

"Lexi, He will be fine. Trust me." Alec reassured her. She still had a mom like expression toward me which I just gave her a blank sour face like I no clue what she was talking about. "Huh?" I said dumbfounded by what she said.

"The AI in you're brain..." The asari answered clearly which nothing processed in my brain. "What?" I only questioned internally again. You know what...I am not going to even get into it. "That's great, look kid. Can I play catch up with Alec?" I said facing Alec in a 45 degree angle and pointing in his direction looking like I don't care at all about what she was talking about. Great now I have a AI in my head...wait...didn't Alec have that...nooo...you know what he can tell me later. I'll rather not spoil the fun for him because he is going to talk my ear off about everything about it even though I am just curious how he got it in my brain while cryo.

She sighed. "So...you're this honey badger I been **warned** about."

"Negative. I'm a meat popsicle." I quickly retorted before Alec **had** to give a harsh elbow to my gut to prevent me from getting into more anymore trouble with my mouth of mine. I could tell the asari wasn't amused yet confused at the quote from Fifth Element. I am a movie/video game/anime junky so it's to be expected from me. Muttering under her breath as she wrote something on a fancy plastic looking clipboard. I could barely hear while Alec grabbed me by the back of the neck and escorted me out of the medical room. The woman with blonde hair gave me ugly glares of disapproval of my attitude.

"Could you please not be a asshole to the alien races." Alec said with a heavy sigh, as if he was saying "now is not the time for my jokes" kinda tone as I was guided by Ryder out of the Medical room into the big room with two set of stairs heading to a door way. "Yeah, Yeah." I waved as he forced me out the door with a tired expression. I was still waking up and feeling a bit run down. This was a lot to process.

"As I said we are colonizing Andromeda in short. I am the one who leads the Human expedition teams. Turians, Asari and Salarians have their own teams. However..." Alec started but then I cut in. "Let me guess, No word? How cliche." I figured then moaned with distaste of the classic "no word" cliche shit. Happens every fucken time and they always announce it as if it's surprising. Alec instead seemed more relax as he just gave a small smile. "It's good to have you back."

"God, Did time make you a big softy." I said rolling my eyes at the his appreciation of me being back around fixing all kinds of problems.

Alec chuckled. "You gotten soft as well." We walked though a small corridor to the train. It was heading directly toward the bridge from the location on the touch screen Ryder touched. The tram was smooth as butter as we coasted to the bridge. Alec ended up sitting down at the end of the row of seats on the right hand side of the main console. I was lost in thought until Alec noticed and watched me for a bit. "Penny for you're thoughts?" He finally got around to ask which snapped me from my thoughts of the past.

"Well...You know this whole thing is long march though hell, right?" I sighed looking at the whole "colonization of Andromeda" which Alec put his cupped his large hands together placed them behind his head as he leaned back in his seat as he looked up at the ceiling of moving tram.

"Of course. The first couple of years are going to get extremely rough. This is going to be our most difficult change yet." was all he said which made it clear that he wasn't going to tell the kids since it would only scare the piss out of them and had to give them hope. I personally didn't blame him because who would want panicking kids with guns. The shear thought gave me a sick feeling just as the tram stopped and the doors shot open. "Well, we are on the express elevator to hell...going down." I HAD to do the mimicking tone of the movie I testing Alec to see if he watched it.

"Aliens, 1986." Alec pointed at me which cause me to grin from ear to ear. "Ha!" I shouted. "Good movie, eh?" A lot of people don't watch the classics anymore since a good chunk of them...were remade.

Alec just lightly, chuckled. "It's the most loved horror movie by turians." Alec informed flicking his a finger toward me. "Huh?" I responded scratching at my bearded chin. "They ended up making their own adaptation." Which peeked my interest and noted that I would have to give it a watch.

Alec ended up standing up with a small smile and patted me on the back as the exited the Tram. As we roamed though the ship to the main doors to the bridge. We entered and a short asian woman was standing further ahead looking at scans of a planet. There was this hologram of the planet that we are heading toward. "I'll go talk to the captain. Just wait here." Alec said as he walked with great haste. From a scale from one to ten, it was a ten in department of seriousness just by the quickness of Alec's moments.

Before we knew it, the entire ship shook as if we smashed into something. Hard. "We got major damages in sections 4-6." One technician reported out loud. "What the fuck was that?" I boomed. Apparently shit is getting real already...great. Alec and the captain started running around to technician to technician on the bridge giving out orders. I just stood there dumbstruck. I don't know what the fuck was going on. Shortly after things calmed down a bit it turned out we hit some raw dark energy just floating in space. That blonde hair woman from earlier showed up looking at me with a surprised look as if she didn't expect ME hanging around. "You are?" she asked as a young man who was a splitting image of Alec when he was younger walked up behind the blonde woman.

"The second." I said turning back to the two kids. "Who the fuck are you?" I acted like a complete Sargent with my arms cross and not so friendly tone and expression.

"No need to be hostile. Were on the same side." The younger image of Alec protested putting his hands up defensively. "I'm Scott Ryder and this is Lieutenant Cora Harper." He said introducing the pair. SHE'S A LIEUTENANT? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK 25! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW EASY IS IT TO RANK UP NOW A DAYS!

"Michael Schmitt. By the way, I'm fucking with you. I'm not as high strung as you're pops, ya nit wit." I cracked a smiling to ear to ear at Scott trying to hide my rage toward Harper's rank. Then again when you survive a practical suicide mission like I did, anyone could rank up quickly. It's how I did. "You sure look like you're dad though. Reminds me of the old days, when I followed him...The irony." I had to admit. Scott just awkwardly smiled as he was clueless of what I was talking about. Cora gave me look as if she didn't like nor trust me from the get go. I couldn't fucken resist it but the fact her ass was notably large, however I could tell that she had a rod jammed up there as well.

The captain and Alec were arguing about something which caught everyone's attention expect me. "Solid ground sounds pretty good." Scott said admitting to the conversation that I wasn't even remotely paying any attention to.

"It's not good enough." Alec said looking at Scott with sternness of a father. "Yes, Sir." Scott instantly shot. This caused me to be completely embarrassed for the kid. Sometimes it's better not to say a word, kid. I thought to myself as I fiddled with my "Initiative" outfit. WHEN did they put me in this? It's fucken hideous. Maybe they threw it on when they installed that AI in my brain before coming out this way. Just kept me in sedated by my guess. I don't remember wearing this ugly ass outfit.

"Habit 7...New Earth...It was supposed to be in the green zone. Perfect for colonization." Alec said toying with some holographic planet and enlarging it. Ohhh. Look at the new toys. Hatsu would have a field day since that guy was so easily amused by gizmos. Mostly because he would try taking things apart to see how they worked.

"After six hundred years you expect shit not to happen. Sounds like a lot of hopeful wishing to me." I said truthfully with a cold shrug at the thought they would expect freaky space shit wouldn't happen in six hundred years. I mean that's common sense. I got a cold look from everyone in the room for speaking my mind. Alec was the only one who just ignored my banter.

"Who knows...It might not be as bad as we think?" Scott said being hopeful as he could be. I knew he was praying everything to be fine...Hell, everyone was. I was the only one expecting the worst. After Shanxi and other events in my life...How could I not.

"We got to make sure that planet is safe harbor. Harper, Schmitt doesn't know his way around yet, make sure everyone should be awake. Prepare two shuttles. Planet fall in thirty." He was brief as he usually was during crisis situations. I could only imagine him during Shanxi...trying to save my dumbass. Ryder walked off as Cora gave an "Aye, Aye." Fucken hell. People acting like some military op or something. I understand the seriousness of this but fuck where is the humanity. God I miss Hatsu right now. He would be making so light of the situation, he would crack some dark humor. I mean **dark** humor.

"So, Badger? You been around Alec longer then anyone. Was Alec always this stubborn?" The Captain asked with a small smirk while crossing her arms at me. Cora and Scott were confused on who she was referring too. She looked like she knew all about me because of hanging out with Alec and by her tone she sounded like a captain that wanted a full background check on everyone on board before departing.

"Oh boy, yeah. You should have seen the fights between us. But don't get me wrong does care in his own weird way." I admitted looking at the dark matter floating in space that oddly relaxed me instead of made me shiver with fear. Like looking at something you know will be trouble or dangerous just as long as you didn't fuck with it. Cora and Scott gave me odd looks and were baffled by knowledge of Alec.

"You know my dad?" Scott asked confused while turning to me wide eyed as Cora gave me dagger like glares. She was suspicious of me and it was clear as day. I completely understand from there point but they don't know any better so it's best if I just ignore their glares until I have a reasonable time to sit them down and explain everything despite how completely insane my life has been. Oh god. Where do I fucken start? How should I go about this? God damn it...fucccck.

Completely switching gears. "Yeah, I'm not surprised he didn't mention me. That's a whole another tale. ANYWAY. We got a job to get ready for so mind showing me to the armory." I said wrapping an arm around Scott's neck like a headlock practically dragging him with me. Scott was a bit shorter than me as he tried pull me off of him but my surprise in strength despite being skinny I am. Cora on the other hand didn't like my slacker like attitude going into the mission and when I mentioned this as a "job", she gave a look as if she noted something like I'm a hired gun in which I completely am. It was only during a mission to that switch flip and be completely serious. I try to be relaxed as I can and when I can.

Scott guided me to the armory as Cora followed still giving me suspicious looks behind my back but I didn't care. The others were already gearing up as I began to put on the "Hardsuit". The Initiative standard armor like everyone else which was fucken uncomfortable as fuck. Not so much the armor but the environment suit would make you're bits and pieces settle in very uncomfortable ways. Cora and Scott were talking together about something. I tried not to look at anyone when they got naked unlike everyone else who glared at all my cuts from training with the old man, few small light burns from the days jamming out with Hatsu who always gets way into Slipknot that he ends up setting me on fire at some point, and " _ **that**_ " scar from the relay that still looked...was just barely done healing. I knew everyone was mostly staring at that wound and wondering if I was even "ok". It was the ugliest scar I had. Just catching a glimpse of the reflection from the mirror in the inner door of my locker caused flashbacks which made me to pinch my eyes shut and lean against my locker. I seethed hard as I punched the locker next to mine with enough force to cause a dent around my fist. At first, I thought I broke my hand from the numbness. All the memories were still floating around my head, haunting me _**still**_. It even triggered my anguish from my first mission "Schmitt...You're not doing so hot...You ok?" Cora asked walking up rather concerned. Truthfully, she was more concerned with everyone's safety then my own.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just bad memories, is all." I babbled while grabbing a helmet which was practically right behind me to my left. I was geared next to Fisher. Nice dude. Prefers experience of Alec than anyone else choices. From what I learned in the short amount of time, I've met him. He is the kinda guy I'd hangout with in small doses for now.

Cora shyly, handed me something. "I was supposed to give you this. It's a update to you're omi-tool. It has a scanner on it." I looked at it and removed my old relic and equip myself with the latest model still struggling with my own personal pain. "So, What's the deal? I was supposed to be the second until you..." I slammed my locker door before she could finish.

"I'll explain that whole situation later." I tried to be calm as possible without being a dickhead or anything. THAT FAILED. Cora looked as if I was hiding something, but it was fear in her eyes. I know those eyes. "OMG, He's a psychopath!" they screamed. My eyes turned cold. "Trust me when I say this...I'M still trying to wrap my mind around this shit. Whenever things calm down then I'll let you ask all the questions you want." I ended the conversation bitterly which Cora seemed more scared of her life then figuring out whats up with me.

"Alright. Deal." Cora said meekly right before SAM reported though my omi-tool. "Pathfinder Ryder is requesting everyone to be armed."

"At least someone's thinking clearly." I thought to myself as Cora, Kirkland, Greer, Fisher, Scott and myself headed to the shuttles. I walked to the weapon cabinet and grabbed the stander issue side arm and looked at it with blank look and attached it the magnet on my left hip for now. The weapon weighed as heavy as a Glock but the grip felt closer to a M9. A darker part of me wondered what it could do but I just suppressed it.

"So, Another boring day at the office, huh?" Cora joked as if she was trying to break the ice with Scott and myself since Greer, Kirkland, and Fisher went ahead.

"Hell of an awake up call. I wish I could hit the snooze." Scott chuckled. What the fuck is up with these kids are they lazier then I am? These two would have been eaten alive by some of the commanders I seen back in the day. Then again I did sooo...

"Makes me wonder of vogues across the sea and stars to guide their way." Cora mused over the thought.

"Yeah, then die of scurvy, starvation, thirst and whatever unknown diseases at the time. How romantic given our situation." I rolled my eyes at the pair. Now, I see why Ryder wanted ME along. These kids have their heads up so far up their god damn asses they make me look like a good soldier. FUCK.

"Come on, Schmitt. Where is your sense of adventure?" Scott patted me on the back rather hard. Oh, this little shit.

"Despite the losses, they made it...So can we. Perhaps we will see a dragon?" Cora teased at Scott in a super flirty way. It took me a second as I stood in the middle of the two to process that these two are super sweet on each other and I was the third wheel. Oh god it's like when Hatsu met his husband all over again. I couldn't help but keep quite and listen. I was heavily annoyed with this kind of thing. I'm not a people person so I tried walking ahead but NOPE. FUCKING NOPE.

"Never know." Scott teased back. "Say Schmitt. What was you're rank in the Alliance and how you so young if you knew my father from back in the day?" Well, Scott is a quick one alright much like his old man, I guess I could answer a few questions.

I sighed. "Ok, fine. I suppose you deserve that explanation." This when both of them turned to me in the middle and let me lead the small pack walking a bit slower to the shuttles. "You know that mass relay incident with those...turians?" I said acting as if I had to recall the aliens names were. I had to play it off. I knew they were turians and have way more knowledge of what happened back in the milky way then them. I can't wait til I don't have to act anymore. The bonus of jumping years into the future again. Fresh start this time, I won't know what will come next. Kinda exciting for me.

"Wait, are you talking about the First Contact War? That was back in 2157? In the milky way that was 30 years ago?" Cora cut in not believing what I'm saying. Not surprising what so ever.

"Yep, Ask the "Pathfinder" to confirm. Anyway, I was on that relay but what you know is bullshit. I was gunned down and left for dead by traitors inside the Alliance. My best friend wasn't so lucky. For me, I managed to barely keep myself alive as the turians picked me up, did emergency surgery and sent to the Citadel for recovery but I hit a snag. Since I was part of a team that was technically activating dormant relays, I had to choice between Turian prison or Cryo prison that was still in it's experimental phase, as I was told. As you can tell...you know what path I chose." I responded almost robotic as if I was speaking to my higher ups then I turned to the two of them who fell behind. "My rank is unnecessary. Hell, I'm the reason why Alec survived the first two stages of the N program years prior. Though it wasn't called the N program at the time. They just gave us a number. I made it to 5 of 7 before they turned me toward a shadow program in assassination, espionage, and other colorful things. It was Alec who managed to have the program shut down because it turned people into killers and elite criminals. I was one of the lucky ones." This is when I realized I was talking TOOO much was Cora and Scott looked at me as if I was way out of their reach in skill as a pure soldier. I sighed stopping in my tracks which in turned caused both Cora and Scott to stop.

"So...you are "The Bastard of Humanity"?" Cora responded with pure surprise. Oh, Gee. How could I have known they would call me that. Scott on the other hand wasn't as fearful but more sympathetic. I scratched the back of my head realizing I was talking too much and wanted to slam my head against the wall.

"Turians regarded you as the better human who understands what it means to be a soldier. Supposedly word spread that you were actually kind during you're stay on the citadel. Salarians claimed you were more tactical with you're choice of words. Asari said you were kind to turians, even the children who ran up to you." Scott pointed out then realized my reaction. "I grew up on the citadel and my dad always told my sister and I that we shouldn't believe "The Tales of the Bastard of Humanity" since he was more of a boogeyman." Scott also added which made Cora turn to him in surprise with this information. I'M THE FUCKEN CRYPT-KEEPER of this generation! What they have some horror puppet tell tall-tales of me like "Tales From the Crypt"?

I was frustrated by the fact that I just became some kind of spooky, boogieman. Some part of me wonder why am I even helping humanity out. They fucked me over too many times to count. For some strange reason I just work better with aliens then my own kind. "Let's go...I don't want to keep you're old man waiting as it is..." I started to walk with a slow walk of pure defeat. Cora was overwhelmed with the information I just spewed and tried processing the information meanwhile Scott agreed to keep it under wraps until the time was right as did Cora of coarse.

We all reached the hanger bay where one older man was loading up one of the shuttles. By this time we were all bit more relaxed and realized we have bigger fish to fry then my personal bullshit and mental issues. Yeah, granted I'm a broken, piece of shit but the fact that I still try to stand up and keep moving despite it all...it has to count for something right? Honestly, I felt tired, worn out and my body ached after years of putting myself though the ringer.

"Dr. Carlyle, Shouldn't the Ark need you on standby?" Cora asked as we approached. I was still trying to gather myself mentally then physically. Physically, I felt sore and rough around the edges but could still give a decent fight, only if I had to. I didn't like the situation due to the small fact that I was trained in stealth then anything else. Need me to sneak into a country undetected then fine, but it will take me months to do so. I am more of a cautious fellow that liked keeping my tracks covered and be unnoticeable. Ryder was always head first and heavy gunfire situations which I lacked in. The main reason why I never advanced further in rank because I didn't possess all the necessary skills of a overall soldier or leader for that matter. Alec was calmer and better with politicians then I could ever be. 90% of the time, I'm cold to people who sit on the side lines and bark orders and push **their** ideals on everyone. Fact is sometimes you got to do ugly things for the right reasons. The right way is always the hard way.

"If that is home. I would be happy to knock on the front door." He sounded chipper for a older fellow. He seems like the kind of guy who isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. I might like this medic. I seen too many medics freeze during combat then get taken out first because of it.

"That's all fine and dandy. We don't know who our fucken neighbors are." I finally piped in which caused everyone to go quite. "That's what I thought."

Dr. Carlyle looked at me with a wide grin. "Ah, Schmitt. I heard rather interesting tales about you. So, are they true?"

"Yup, sadly they are." I said trying not to toot my own horn any further then I already did. Carlyle just chuckled. "Well, Good to see you're doing well, considering." He said offering his hand which I just responded with a firm grip as I shook it. "Woah, Strong grip." He responded shaking his hand.

"Button it up. We leave in five." Alec asserted himself to be known and heard like he normally does before a mission. He went to Scott where they were privately having words. I sighed sitting on a container that was laying about.

"Hey, sorry for before." Cora looked apologetic from my left as everyone gathered around near Alec waiting for his infamous speeches. She seemed much more relaxed but sad in the eyes, now I explained my situation. It was all over her face that she must have felt bad about being skeptical about me. I don't blame her. Some young dude coming out of no where, not being told that she was loosing her position give that Scott mentioned she was a Lieutenant. So, I'm guessing she was the "Second" on paper until I just showed up out of the blue, taking away her position.

"Look, just relax. You have nothing to apologies for. You were skeptical and that is good instincts, ya got there." I said being completely truthful causing Harper to form a soft smile, within seconds her glance it seemed kinda looked distracted toward Scott direction. Given that his backside was facing us. I glanced over at Scott who was almost finishing up his talk with his dad, then looked back at Cora who seemed that she was checking him out then anything else. "Wow..." I muttered raising both eyebrows causing Cora to snap her attention to me with a bit of a blush and a stupid, surprised expression on her face. "What?!" She asked in a shocked, nervous expression.

"It's so clear you got a thing for him." I said in a deadpan as I slouched forward, placing my hand under my chin while propping my elbow on my knee. I gave a bored look at everyone who seemed like they never been in life fire combat. I fucken hate combat situations but this? Jumping on a planet that is unknown and didn't look good at ALL! FROM FUCKEN ORBIT! I would rather go through Shanxi then this fucken suicide mission. Hell! WHY DIDN'T I JUST FUCKEN GO TO PRISION AND GO ON A SUICIDE MISSION WITH MY DAUGHTER NO LESS, NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FUCKEN GARBAGE! DON'T FUCKEN TELL ME THIS IS CANNON TO THE MASS EFFECT UNIVERSE! I screamed internally and started grinding my teeth.

"Are you ok?" Cora asked giving me a powerful, confused and modified expression that caused me to snap my train of thought. "No, Not at all." I said with a huff and then gave a frustrated look because, well fuck it. "If you knew who my daughter was...You will probably not believe that I'm the father." I said then letting out a deep exhale that felt good to say since...Well, lets face it my daughter is a much better person then I am. How the fuck could I live up to that. **I'M** the father, for fuck sake.

Cora gave a deep look of sympathy in that moment, from what I saw in the corner of my eye at first. "Well, Who?" She said curiously.

"Seras Victora Shepard." Was all I said for Cora to go dumbstruck. "Y-You can't be serious" She spoke as if she didn't believe it herself.

"YUP" I said with a loud popping P as I stood to my feet and started to stretch my body awake. "Couldn't believe it myself, honestly. I am proud of her though." I said lowly in between stretches. I started with my left and right leg first and worked up my way to my lower back then arms, shoulders and neck. I was a cautious fellow so I got limber before a mission and started to focus on survival.

Cora just watched my ritual stretching and setting my mindset just as the private moment between Alec and Scott was over. Alec started his infamous speeches talking about how everyone else was dreamers like him and yada, yada. I causally strolled my way to Ryder just as he grin-fully glared at me. "Schmitt, you lead second team." and that was all needed to hear from Alec, truthfully. My mind was in survival mode. Not only that, I needed to step up my game. No more bullshit, lets do my daughter proud. "As Hatsu would say, Today is a good day to die anyway." I said with a wide eyed, shit eating grin at Alec who just couldn't hide a stupid grin. Everyone was confused. "I love being knee deep in shit, simply because I like the smell." Alec shot back at me as if he couldn't help quote our crazy ass friend. Everyone else was confused out our shout to our late and dear friend. Hatsu Takahashi, the craziest friend one could ask for.

On board the shuttle I stood behind young African man with a British accent who was chatting it up with Scott, I just listened. Liam Kosta was his name. That is all I payed attention to after that. Normally shits like him and Scott, I don't get to know until I see how they handle being knee deep in shit. No offense to them but...shit can happen. Not trying to be a dick ether.

Right away I knew the planet didn't look good at all, which should say something. I'm crazy but this would make Hatsu go "Why the fuck are we doing that?", truthfully. The planet looked like it was tearing it's self apart. That dark energy that was flowing though space was skechy as fuck. I knew touching it would lead to my demise but...even I wouldn't mind knowing what the hell it is or where it came from. Around the time, we entered the atmosphere there was violent lighting storm cloud that tore half the ship apart. Liam was almost completely thrown out, but Scott just about saved his life as the ship was spiraling out of control. Before I knew it I was ripped out of the ship anything Ryder grabbed my arm thinking it was something to hold on to and sent us out flying into the storm. THIS IS HOW I FUCKEN DIE! YOU'RE SHITTING ME. During the fall we let go of each other as we fell to our deaths. We were spitting distance away from each other.

My helmet was flashing warning signs like crazy as I fell planet side faster then I liked. SAM activated my jump jets for me without realizing it breaking my fall, greatly. I landed not too far away from Liam who was running over to Scott who was slow to pick himself up. "Son of a mother fucken asshole." I barked picking myself from the dirt slowly. OW, OW. THAT FUCKEN HURT LIKE A BASTARD! Nothing I could tell broke as I was on one knee. Just bruised as fuck.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Ryder commented with a bit of a laugh as he walked over to help me to my feet. "Say, "Old Man" What do you think?" Ryder pointed at the floating rocks and mountains...MOUNTAINS! I looked out into the planet that had GIANT LANDMASSES FLOATING IN THE FUCKEN SKY! THIS IS JUST? WHAT!

"Hey, Junior. I think we are neck deep in shit." I said with a huff of surprise of the situation. "I think I can taste it, truthfully." I said with a disgusted face.

"Is this hell?" Liam said observing his surroundings of mountains and large sized rocks floating in the sky with electricity shooting though the air. On the ground everything was much clearer. "We better get to higher ground...or something!" Liam added with ergancy of the situation. YEAH, YEAH. Let me soak this in because. This view is once and a life time. Huh, Floating mountains.

"I see my fair share of action but never anything THIS crazy." Scott said looking around at the "Grass" and surroundings. "Hey, Schmitt. I know you seen crazy. What about this?"

"Since crazy shit like this is kind of the regular for me. But, floating rocks and non-stop electric storms...Kinda fucken new." I smiled to myself at the oddly beautiful look of it all. Those instincts were screaming at me to get off this planet NOW. The planet was going to shit and couldn't have a fucken clue why. Perhaps those alien buildings in the distance? They looked embedded in the ground. Huh?...Who the hell knows or cares. Getting off this rock is top concerns if it was up to me.

"Really? You're shitting me." Liam scoffed at the first part of what I said. "So, you're the one in charge. So where do we go?" Liam asked looking around in confusion to where to go from here.

"First, Let's try to meet up with the others. I bet my bottom dollar that Alec is heading there." I said pointing in the direction of a massive structure that was a bit away. From direction of where we were headed it seemed that was where Ryder was heading anyway, according to my omi-tool's map.

"How'd you guess that?" Liam questioned at my quick analyze of the situation. Is this guy really going to annoy the shit out of me? God damn kids. Listen to me...I sound like the fucken old guys now that I use to make fun of for being so high strung. What comes around goes around, I guess.

"Trust me, I know Alec better than most people." I started to walking with a pep to my step, down the only direction we could go. Down the way a bit we noticed a seeing a busted device that was our tech. From the looks of it..."Well, Fuck..." It was smashed to shit. From the looks like it fell hard into the earth.

"That's a QEC. That explains how we have no connection to SAM." Scott said following right behind my heels as he checked over it thoroughly while Liam watched the road. Checking both ways.

"QEC? Sorry, I don't speak techy." I waved the small amount of smoke away from my helmet's view as I keeled down to take a closer look at this QEC.

"Quantum Entanglement Communicator. It's what connects us to SAM. Too bad we can't fix it." Scott said typing away at his omi-tool as he started to scan some of the planet life. "I wish SAM could explain some of this." He added lowly.

"Kid, you rely on tech way too much." I said pulling out my M-5 Phalanx pistol. Before we left, SAM gave me the schematics and details saved onto my omi-tool by Alec's request since he knew I always like to know what I'm using. That AI is fucken fantastic. I realized as we slowly walking down the path, the only path. "We got to go. Where wasting time." I said knowing we were burning time since Alec isn't going to hesitate to move on. It's like a mindset you can't truly escape from. Maybe, Hatus was right...Sometimes to put not think about the torment of previous missions is to keep moving forward.

"This guy sounds old..." Liam whispered to Scott which I heard. OH, this son of a bitch. I'm soo going to kick his ass when we get back. Then again...I would have said the sammme thing when I first started the alliance.

"What was that!" I barked acting as if I didn't really hear what he said. I clearly did but I just wanted to keep him on his toes. I bet ya that Liam could be a hell of a soldier, BUT he needs step up. It took me a while to get that though my head, so he's got has a head start.

"Nothing. Right behind you sir." Liam countered rather quickly as he acted like he was coughing or something. These kids will learn the hard way...one of these days...I sure did...

"Oh, Safety tip. Don't breathe the air. Found out the hard way." Scott brought of matter of factly. Huh? what the fuck did he do take off his helmet. Or could he have cracked it? It looks fine. I made a mental note about Scott's helmet since who knows what could go wrong. Murphy's Law after all is my mantra. Scott and Liam caught up as I waited for them pretty bitterly.

Once they caught up I could help but to ask "You ok?" we walked. I was focused on my balance while stepping over rocks to higher elevation making sure I don't trip and fall. This place was fucken uneven and broken up. I don't know what caused damages of this magnitude, so I'm fucken sure I don't wanna hang around any longer.

"Yeah, Just a small repair to my helmet. Not sure if I can take another bump like that." He added as we walked until we arrived at a electric field of some kind, it was further ahead while Liam and Scott was talking. Ah shit! Electric bolts came down and continuously shocking the large puddles of water. This entire planet is going to shit! ALEC WHAT IS THIS IMPORTANT FOR!

"What the hell is this?" Liam thought out loud at the phenomenon of this planet. Mountains are FUCKING FLOATING! I just...what the fuck?

I let out a deeply annoyed sigh. "We have to push though. Keep your feet out of the water and you should be fine." I said thinking realistically. "Or stay here and be Ben Franklin, you're choice." I added which I heard a giggle from Liam and Scott right before I went full head of steam though the Lighting Zone or LGZ. The run was like a fifty-yard dash trying to avoid puddles and the other rocks that was like conductors or some shit. I ran a route that kept me out of the water as much as possible. Luckily, I made it with zero problems. As did Scott who just followed me but I heard I heard a few grunts from Liam. We ran into a cave like entrance that shield us from the LGZ.

"Well, I'm not running through another LGZ again." I said not realizing I spoke my thoughts out loud while trying to catch my breath since I was almost a human lighting rod a few times. God damn was that a sprint from hell. My side which got shot, ached like a son of a bitch. I was hard to keep moving, but apparently I'm well enough to do this fucken suicide mission. Then again, fuck it. If I die, I die.

"LGZ? What does stand for?" Liam questioned chuckling while taking in deep breaths as well placing his hands on his hips and bending over slightly. Opps, Spoke out loud again...

"Lighting Zone...I don't know. I just make shit up as I go." I couldn't help but to laugh at my own stupid thinking. I was always like this. Just being creative and make up small sayings and abbreviations that makes shit simple.

"LGZ. I kind of like it." Scott admitted as if he was still good to run another fifty yards of electric shock fest. What the hell, did you teach him Ryder. He seems like a pro? Did that bastard give him some N training? Sneaky fuck. Scott stood with a shit-eating, grin on his face with a thumbs up. This guy is a fucken nerd, though. Bah, who am I kidding so am I.

"Ok, LGZ it is." Liam finally broke down accepting the term as he walked beside me on my left side, just as Scott took up my right.

I looked ahead to see glowing...mushrooms guiding our way to the other side of the small cave. It was no longer then the LGZ behind us. I wonder if you trip balls if you eat them? Perhaps poisonous? Eh, Wouldn't surprise me. Everything so far is deadly.

"Check to make sure your gun's working. Who knows what creepy crawly is lurking in this tropical paradise." I said before aiming at a small lonely mushroom shooting it clear off its stem. Scott shot a canister that exploded, and Liam just gave me a thumbs up about his little SMG. We reached the clearing to see out into more of the planet of floating mountains. I couldn't resist but to give a loud, sniff at the thought of how much this planet is fucked.

"Look off into the distance. Here be dragons...I wish Cora could see this." Ryder said as big ass, flying monsters flew though the sky. I couldn't really see it well with the sun blocking my vision, but they were gorgeous from what I seen. Their small wings flopping with delay in between each flap but it was rhythmic.

"Awww. I'll make sure to tell Cora you were thinking her the whole time." I said nudging Scott on the shoulder. Liam was chuckling to himself at my teasing. From the sound of it Liam was trying to hold in the laugh but it slightly slipped.

"It's not like that..." Scott said defensively looking at me annoyed. This kid doesn't know it but he's fucken smitten with Cora. His face all flustered.

"Don't you dare tell me that you weren't looking at her ass." I laughed out loud teasing the poor kid who was getting embarrassed. "It's cool. I don't give a fuck, what you do." I openly said as I patted him on the back and pulled him away from the "skydragons". "First, We got a job to do." I said giving him a brisk, heavy slap on the back that he seemed surprised of my strength of a tap as I walked past.

"He's not that bad. Here I was expecting an asshole." Liam said walking up to Ryder behind me. This gave me a small smirk out of the fact.

"No, He's not...but he's still an asshole." Scot said sourly at first but then there was a short pause then was matter of factly at the last part. This forced a great big grin on my face. Good, that will keep them on their toes.

"Over here! High ground. Might be a way up." Liam yelled since he ran up ahead, given my order. I vaulted over a large rock blocking the path. "Careful dude. Don't fall now." I causally remarked to Liam who sighed at the sight of the harsh terrain starting to form in front of us.

"I'd rather fall then struck by lightning." Liam fired back at the remark as I was now stepping over the rock with little problem. I walked up to Liam.

"Pfft, Fuck that. What if you fall and potentially survive. Just laying there feeling nothing but constant pain until you die from starvation, thirst or just simply run out of oxygen. I would rather take my chances with the lighting." I said looking at Liam who was NOW was horrified at the reality of it all. "Ugh...how about neither..." He seemed more wide eyed at the whole situation at this point forward.

"Good choice." I sniffed.

Scott was right behind us catching up as he took the time to observe his surroundings with more focus then before. I noticed Liam was the forward, moving one. Relentless on moving forward and hated backtracking. Scott on the other hand copy me in every way. It was kinda annoying and yet unnerving. It felt like he looked up to me or something for knowing his dad better. Like I was the older brother or some shit. I got over it it, pretty quickly.

"With our luck, you might do both." Scott quipped as he jogged to catch up to us.

"So, I feel like a complete idiot for asking...How do you use your jump jets? SAM saved my ass back when we were falling. I never got the memo on the new tech." I was embarrassed to ask turning to the younger soldiers. They both looked at each other confused then looked back at me.

"Jump jet tech has been around for the past ten years." Liam chuckled awkwardly. "Where have you been?" This cased me to winse as I looked at Scott who also winced at his choice of words.

"All I can say is...I been on cold storage since beyond the past six hundred years. Ok, if you explain then I'll explain my story when we get back to the ark, safely. It's long, confusing, and Pathfinder Ryder can verify." I said truthfully magnetizing as I picked up the newer Avenger. Clip and all. Not that overheating bullshit. Rookies always ended up overheating quickly and the result didn't end well with them... I magnetized the rifle to my armor on my back on my right shoulder. It fit nicely but the added weight was pretty big for me. I usually only carried two primary rifles during big missions but for some reason. Just this pistol alone feels enough for me.

"Okkk." Liam sounded weirded out by my explanation. "All you have to do is look direct at the jump jet's symbol on your helmet, and it will do it for you." This made me feel like a complete retard since I now just noticed it when he mentioned it in the bottom corner of my helmet just out of my view. Gowd, damnit.

"WOW." I said feeling like a fucken idiot. "Now, I feel like a fucken idiot." couldn't resist expressing my thoughts to the whole class. With a dumbfound expression of my own stupidity.

Liam laughed and patted me on the back. "I felt the same way when I found out." Which made me to start laughing as well externally, but internally was deeply annoyed by this guy. Yeah, I am nicer to Scott because he is kinda like...fuck,...a little brother.

After the small moment, Scott nodded to me to take the lead. It was easy to use. Like they said all you had to look directly at it for it to activate. Its location wasn't like it was like you would accidentally activate it since you would have to focus on it for it to engage.

"Niffy." I commented as we jumped and crawled our way up the landscape. It was a lot of fun and the adrenaline boost was intoxicating. It was way easier then the old days. It would have taken us DAYs to find Alec but this way it may only take hours.

"So, how did my dad find you, Liam?" Scott asked as we climbed up the large rocky formations. Made me think of the time Alec too me rock climbing. I swore I never do it again and here I am... with his son. God things come full circle.

"I was a cop. Crisis Response." Liam responded to the question rather quickly. A cop? Huh? What? I that explains why these guys aren't military...their civies. NOT what I was expecting. I was expecting trained professionals. Strike again Alec. "We should all get a beer sometime, I'll tell my story once Schmitt tells us his."

"I WAS military, let's leave it at that for now. We should focus on getting off Planet Zeus first. Don't ya think. By the by, I don't drink anymore." I said as I was the first to approach a ledge, knowing full and well that I am going to need a running jump. The whole thing was kind a fun if you ask me. I got use to the jump jets rather quickly. "Why not?" Liam asked foolishly.

Sighing in a uncomfortable way. "I was a alcoholic...it got...very bad...after my divorce." I explained as best as I could. Liam paused which Scott shook his head at Liam then Liam quickly apologized. I told him not to sweat it. How could he have known. It was BEFORE he was even born.

We all took turns jumping the gap and all three of us made it cleanly with little effort the first time. The second-long jump was almost skeptical. I was the first one to jump but had to grab onto the ledge to pull myself up. Once I made the jump. It was easy for Liam and Scott since I pulled them up onto the cliff.

We made it to the top finally as Scott helped Liam up, I was sternly looking at the structure and black smoke or some creepy shit coming out the top the structure. "What is that." Liam asked dumbfounded at the structure.

"Look Fisher!" Scott said which caught even my attention, but I noticed Fisher was trying to hide while holding on to his leg leaning against the other half of the crashed ship. I looked around seeing an alien I never saw before. They had white bone like armor covering their skin reminding me turians a little bit, but their heads and faces were fucken goofy looking. I pushed the two kids to the ground. "Look!" I whispered quietly as I could as I pointed in their general direction.

"What was first protocol again?" Liam asked lowly. And here I thought my question was dumb. Jesus christ. "Don't fire, unless fired upon." I was having flash backs to the relay. Some part of me thought that these kids would betray me, but I had to fight the paranoia away.

"You two cover me. Understand. This isn't my first clash with new aliens." As I said that, Liam looked at Scott confused which he muttered "It's a long story." I moved the M-3 Predator from my left to my right hip. "You two stay out of sight. Got me. If they appear clearly hostile then cover MY ASS." Thank god, Hatsu gave me pointer's at drawing a side arm. That crazy son of a bitch had the fastest draw I ever seen. How does the same shit happen to the same guy twice? I now understand how John McClane felt in Die Hard 2. "Take cover and keep you're guns aimed at them if shit goes sideways."

"Yes, Sir." Liam and Scott both said in unison. They both seen the fear yet calm in my eyes. I didn't hold back the seriousness in my tone either. They acted as if I was Alec and took it just as serious as I did.

They crawled to take better angles trying to see as many as the could without being spotted. Their white uniforms were a dead giveaway so it was hard for them to get good positions. Only Scott managed to snuggle with the earth to get a good spot. Fisher was yet to be spotted too, which was a good thing.

I stood up taking a deep breath because it could be my last. I was ok with that though. I put my hands up as Ryder and Costa watched me from their positions aiming at the aliens as I walked forward slowly.

One of the aliens shouted something that didn't translate, which was expected as the other one ran over toward me. It kept repeating the words to the point, I realized this was going nowhere quick. The other alien spotted Fisher and started to approach him making me feel awkward. "Schmitt. They don't' seem friendly." Liam whispered over the radio.

Right when the other alien went to aim his rifle at Fisher. I knew...these guys were hostile. Everything Hatus taught me about drawing a side arm came back to me in a flash. I could hear his voice in the back of my mind saying one thing. "Remember...Never Hesitate. Just react." I remember the position of each alien in front of me first.

Like a wild west gunman, I drawled my side arm fast as lighting and shot the alien next to Fisher, just as quickly I turned to the alien in front of me shooting him directly between the eyes. If it wasn't for my adrenaline kicking into overdrive...I could never do that again. I could see brownish-green blood fly though the air from where I was standing. Their bodies went limp and crashed to the ground. So, head shot is a instant kill...good. No signs of shields or anything so that's a win.

"Holy shit! Schmitt! Where did you learn that!" I could hear Liam's jaw hit the ground. Scott ran over to Fisher to check on him. I wiped the moister from the outside of my helmet.

"So much for making peace. Thanks for saving my ass, Schmitt." Fisher said to me which I was trying to calm myself. My hands were still shaking from the adrenaline. Taking some deep breaths as I sat down on a rock.

"Yeah, Anytime." I responded with a sigh looking around the nightmare around us. Fucken hell this is going south. Deep breaths...Deep breaths...Calm down...we're not done yet.

"This isn't how first contact was supposed to go." Scott remarked looking at me at my choice.

"Tell that to them. They were going to kill Fisher if Schmitt didn't act so quickly." Liam said backing me up on my choice to shoot. He gave me a nod that he had my back. "So, where is everyone else." Liam asked Fisher.

"Kirkland and Greener went for help." Fisher responded as Liam tried lifting him to his feet, whom only cried out in pain. "My leg is busted. Go on ahead. See if you can find. Kirkland and Greener." Fisher seethed.

I noticed Scott was scanning one of the aliens. "So, what do you got?"

"It's hard to make sense of any of it without SAM. So far, Their DNA based, armor is like bone, and genetics' are all over the map." Scott reported as he scanned the aliens.

"Life sure did take a turn." Costa replayed.

"Kirkland went that way while Greer went the other." Fisher said pointing in the direction of two different directions.

"Shit, they spit up? Just fucken great." I scoffed feeling rather aggravated by the two going two different directions like a bunch of jackasses. Spitting up is the worst idea. Yeah, covering more ground sounds great but when it's a uncharted world then you're asking to die. That's like splitting up at Camp Crystal Lake and not expect to discover Jason stalking you're ass.

"Well, Let's check on Kirkland first." Liam suggested. "He can't be far." I nodded in agreement since he went beyond the crash site.

It was a bit of a track to hunt down the two missing men. "So, Schmitt. Where did you learn that move back there?" Liam had to ask which made me sigh.

Scott was quick to see a blank, pained expression at the question and the hesitation as well. "Liam...I think now is not the time." Scott nudged Liam who realized that I stopped seeing me relive the moment when Hatsu taught me that little trick. "Oh sorry. Back at the ark then?"

Yeah...whatever. We went over the hill beyond the crash site. It was about a ten minute walk until we happen to see Kirkland surrounded by the same looking aliens as before. Their appearance was exactly the same. No difference from what I could tell. He was surrendering? "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" I cursed under my breath as we took cover behind the rocks. Apart of me was curious to see how this would go, but deep down there was something about these guys that felt familiar. Like I seen this kind shit before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Their movement was robotic, yet organic.

"I surrender!" Kirkland plead begging for his life while throwing his hands in the air to signal he was no threat of any kind. That changed until a single shot rang out and Kirkland dropped dead. It went right through his helmet.

"They shot him!" Liam cried out not believing what he just seen.

"Then let's take them out!" Scott but before Scott could say one word, I was already reliving my old memory again. The first mission memory. In that moment, I froze as Scott and Liam shot two of them without hesitation or remorse. The few remaining hid behind whatever cover they found. I never froze before because all I could remember is seeing HER getting shot in a similar fashion. Even back then...I didn't hesitate in shooting my attacker. I froze simply at the uncanny memory matching what was happening today.

The three remaining splits into two groups. Two of them had their focus on me pinning me down behind whatever thick metal that was sticking out of the ground. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I though as I started counter firing back taking small damage to my shields but forcing the two to hide behind cover behind rocks. I just gave Scott time to get an angle on one of the two and shot him in the eye. The alien's body went flying backwards from the force of the shot. One down, two to go. The second one was surprised by the shot from Scott that gave me just enough of time notice the alien's leg was sticking out. "Liam!" I said was I shot the leg with my last few rounds. The Alien fell out of cover when I hit the Alien in the leg for Liam to light him up from a much better angle. Just as I reloaded. I noticed the third one and final one aiming at Liam. I had a clear shot and I took it. Shooting the alien about three times in the chest area, yet still wouldn't go down until I put a round into the skull of the Alien. "God damn these bastards are tough." I couldn't help to bark loudly.

Once everything was calmed down. "I can't believe this is happening." Scott let out a deep sigh from the action as he scrambled to Kirkland to check his vials.

"No vials. They just killed him..." Scott sighed at Kirkland's body sounding remorseful and sad.

"He surrendered. Why kill him?" Liam questioned at the sanity of these aliens. I could understand questioning it, but the answer was clear.

"Would it be different if they landed on earth armed to the teeth." Ryder countered causing Liam to see his point.

"No, if they surrendered it would be a different story. As a former N5. I can tell you that we have rules and respect of life. Clearly these bastards don't even understand those two ideologues." I added to the conversation. "We'll make sure to collect his body." Liam gave me strange looks as I reviled, I was a former N5.

"Then peace isn't an option..." Scott sadly summed up as he looked at me with remorse.

"Then let's get to your old man and find Greer. No detours. No stopping until we get everyone we can off this fucken planet." I growled just thinking about how much this planet is pissing me off more and more, as I go. Liam and Scott both nodded to my final statement.

As we walked up the hill in the direction of where Greer went. "Schmitt, you are probably a better shot then I am." Scott said attempting to hand me Kirkland's M-8 the new model of the M-7 I was used to. "Naw, you keep it. I can handle myself with my side arm for now. I would rather have a sniper in my hands. I was a recon specialist after all." This caused Scott to chuckle.

"You and me both but you're the _former_ N5. Lead the way." Scott snickered then admitting that he too was a Recon Specialist, but I had seniority.

"If you say so." I quipped wiping the dirt from my helmet as Scott and Liam were in tow behind me. Just as we approached the top of the hill a loud screeching nose cried out. It was defiantly alien but no real language.

"Did you hear that or was it just me." Liam asked out loud making sure he wasn't the only one who heard that.

"Wish I didn't." Scott whispered meekly as he raised his guard, expecting anything. At the top of the hill the path way went in between two large rocks that would be prefect for a ambush but nothing was around. "What-" Liam started to say until a large creature on all fours that had the same bone as armor like that aliens jumped on top of me like a wild dog going for my throat. The beast was as heavy as a horse as I fell on top of me almost crushing me. I managed grab on to the head of the beast as it snapped it's jaws for my throat. I barely could hold the bastard back since it was stronger then I was by far. I managed get my right foot under it's snapping jaw and lifting it just high enough for me to activate my Omi-Blade and start stabbing it's bone like armor a few times until it tried get away from me. The monster was STILL way too strong for me and STILL had fight in it yet. The same color blood pored all over my helmet causing me unable to see. All I heard was few pop shots until it felt like a three-hundred-pound man fell on top of me. I was fucked up from the beast ramming me into the dirt and was in major pain but nothing was broken.

"SCHMITT!" Scott cried after the small wrestle with the beast. "Liam! Help me get this thing off of him." Scott hurried to my aid as they rolled the monster just enough for me to wiggle free. My suit was covered head to toe in the Brownish-green blood. "For fuck Sake!" I snapped whipping the blood from my helmet.

"That was BULLSHIT! FUCKEN BULLSHIT!" I snapped at the monster giving a kick or two. Liam handed me a rag from his little belt, just so I could see clearly out of my helmet.

"Did that thing just...cloak?" Liam pointed out that had my mind asking way too many questions.

"We according to my scanner. There are no signs of Tech. It's organic." Scott was surprised by the abilities of this beast. I was like the size of a small black bear.

"So, you're fucken telling me everything about that THING is biological?!" I questioned out of fear, horror and dumbstruck all mixed into one. I call hacks. Bullshit!

"Yeah, Weird." Scott reply looking at this scanner looking inquisitive . "We GOT to press on if these things are running about." Scott added realizing the danger everyone might be in now.

"Yeah, No kidding." I said shaking off the surprise of that beast thanking every religion that those damn claws didn't get to me or else I'd be dead.

When we got to the top of the hill, we start going down the other side. "God damn bastard, I swear to fucking Christ! I'm going to beat Alec over the head with a bag of rusty hammers. Pulling me into this shit..." I murmuring to myself at the frustration of dealing with a small bear that has CLOAKING abilities. Bullshit. BULLSHIT!

"Geez Schmitt, Calm down." Liam started to laugh at my temper.

"I will be calm...When I get off this damn rock." I seethed in anger with my body bruised. My body ached from head to toe, I'm not going to lie to myself. My temper was now coming out. I was beyond annoyed or agitated. This was just me...pretty pissed off. When I snap...oh god save that poor soul.

"LOOK! Flares! Over there!" Scott said pointing as three bright red flares shot up into the sky. At least we got a location. It doesn't look too far. Maybe two hours at the most.

"We should hurry." I said wiping the blood from my gloves turning the white rag into the dark brownish-green color. My suit was stained and thank god I couldn't smell, let alone taste the blood. I do NOT want to know what that goo taste like.

We came across this large crevice and large alien, hexagon shaped, flat pillars rose from what looks like the center of the planet. "What is this? Gods of the underworld?" Ryder joked at the pillars coming from the ground.

"We will figure that out later. First we need to find Greer. From the looks of the planet, I don't think time is on our side." I said looking down the crevice that seemed like you would fall to the core of the planet.

The hexagon pillars were sturdy and made from tech that no one seen before. What the fuck is this shit...The Tech seems alive yet...this whole planet is freaking me the fuck out the more I discover. This isn't what I imagined discovering new worlds would be like. This seems like a horror story.

I looked at our two options. If we cut across then we would reach the flares but if we go down following the pillars, then we might find Greer. "We are heading this way." I said as I jumped my way down.

"Why are we going this way? Flares are this way." Liam asked brown nosing my choices.

"I want to see what's going on down here? Couldn't hurt to peek." I said shrugging.

"This is how **_YOU_** get jumped by a large cloaking creature." Liam pointed out which I just turned to him and stared at him with "don't you go there" eyes. "Ok, you're the N5." He added. OH HO, this motherfucker is asking me to whip his ass.

We jumped platform to platform until we reach as low as we could go. Liam pointed across one small gap toward a cave. "I wonder if another beast lives in there?"

"Can it!" I boomed looking over my shoulder at Liam who chuckled but was the only one who jumped at my voice.

Scott, Liam and I jumped into the small gap and entered the cave. It looked like how the planet should be. Almost perfectly preserved from the planet that was going to hell and back. "Now, this looks like the golden world my father was talking about." Scott said looking at the grass and giant weird looking..."tree".

"So, this is what this planet was supposed to look like? What happened?" Liam questioned to himself looking around at the planets doing scans of the small planet life.

"A lot can happen in six hundred years. Like that black energy floating through space. Maybe it's all connected." I said scanning the tree. Scott was the only one who seemed interested in my point. "Well, That kinda makes sense. If you really think about it. That black energy sliced though the hull of Ark Hyperion. Who says it can't slice though a planet?" He peaces together which made me rather perplexed that he was even on the same wave length because Liam was slower grasp the idea.

"What does the Data say?" Scott asked as I scanned the tree.

"Polyploidy lifeform, photosynthesis detected...same goes for Chloroplasts and Cellular mutation." I said from what I read from my omi-tool. I don't know genetics worth a fuck and even I could tell it was all over the fucken board.

"So, it's an Alpha Tree but what happen to his friends?" Liam joked then realized looking outside the cave at the planet doing its...thing.

"Perhaps, Schmitt has a point about that black energy. Maybe it damaged the planet and our result is the chaos outside." Scott said doing scanning of his own of the large plant as he walked around the tree getting a good full examination of it. Liam took samples as I had my hands on my hips looking at this "tree". What the fuck is going on?

"Woah, Got a dead bug here!" Scott said when he walked to the other side of the tree. "Perhaps the aliens set it? Doesn't look like our tech."

"Perhaps their starving?" Liam questioned.

"Maybe, maybe they are studying these things like we are." I theorized since none of this makes any form of sense. Maybe if we keep looking around, we would get more answers. "Right now, I don't trust those fuckers at all. They give me a bad vibe." I said truthfully as I shivered at the thought of those aliens. I was only speaking how I feel about those things, there was something about them that was...off.

"Well, they sure don't play nice with anything. This thing has been dead for a while now." Scott added causing Liam to rub the water marks off his helmet. Just as I thought. These things don't seem to hold any value toward life. Just cold and robotic in a sense. No facial expressions, reactions or emotions at all.

"Looks like a way out." I said pointing down the path opposite of where we entered. "Let's go. One mystery at a time." I calmly said as we walked out of the cave back into the crazy planet with floating mountains and boulders.

Ah good open murderous lighting to remind myself I could die at any moment. I thought looking at the lighting flicking throughout the landscape. "A path to the left." Liam said as we came to another fork in the road.

"Well, Let's go left. Hopefully Greer is nearby." I hoped out loud as Liam nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to die out here." Liam said truthfully.

We started walking up the hill finding weirder tech, but it matched the tech from the rifle of the aliens. Looks like they have a camp nearby. As we walked up the small trail, we began to hear radio static.

"Static? But it sounds like a pattern?" Scott statement sound more like a question. "Could it be Greer?" I pointed out which the pair gave me a look of strong possibility.

We hustled up the hill causing the signal to get only stronger. "It's getting stronger." Scott pointed to our right toward the cave. Holy shit what is up with all these caves. Is this planet Batman or some shit? Just as we got closer. We heard a voice. "What do you want!?"

"That's Greer!" Liam whispered as we edge ourselves into the cave. Shit, Not another one.

"Bah, Fuck it." I whispered to the others who were already ready for a fight. The three of us rose out of our hiding spots since again we had the drop on them and gunned the two aliens down with little effort with Scott having a M-8. The aliens had no time to react. I just gave overwatch just in case of any nasty surprises like a certain damn cloaking beast might be hanging around.

"Thank god, I was tapping my mic, hoping someone would come." Greer admitted as he got off the ground to his feet. "Where is everyone else?" He was quick to notice two people missing.

"Kirkland was killed and Fisher has a fucked up leg back at the shuttle." I said approaching Greer who seemed nervous yet, good to go.

"He is going to need help." Liam pipped in which made Greer nod and start gathering everything around him. Wow, Captain Hindsight over here.

"I'll gather what I can and go to Fisher." Greer was quick to agree on the plan and sounded almost guilty for leaving him behind.

"We will find Alec's shuttle and getting the fuck out of here." I said pointing at Greer who was now finished gathering whatever he could.

"I second that." Greer agreed as we all exited the cave went down the path we came until we spit up with Greer to head toward the flares. Now it was time to ditch this POS of a planet.

"Now we know Greer is safe, where too next?" Liam had to ask looking at me almost excitedly.

"We get to those flares." I said walking toward a funny looking oval wall. Is that a door? That was when my questioned was answered. It WAS a fucken door! About a whole patrol of those aliens came out. "Heads up!" I said running behind cover.

"Looks like a whole patrol!" Scott pinged as he unloaded and killing one of them running straight toward us. We had the high ground as we picked off ones that gave themselves away, just enough for a shot. I only saw two running toward the left. I used one of the Alien's crates in front of me to hide behind. I instinctively got behind something, kinda hoping none of them noticed me. I wasn't even sure where the hell they are or how many. "There right on top of Schmitt!" Liam barked as I peeked over the crate to only have bullets fly overhead. SON of a BITCH. "Schmitt! Stay down!" Liam said as he threw a frag grenade over my head and a large explosion sent two bodies flying over the crate I was pinched up against. Well, Fuck.

"Looks like we save your ass this time." Liam smiled offering me a hand back to my feet.

"Yeah, Thanks. I wasn't expecting that." I admitted as I grabbed his hand and used his weight to lift myself up. "Nice arm." I complemented looking over where the explosion marks were, and it was a bit too close for my liking. "But a bit to close, Eh?" Liam just laughed at my last statement. "At least you're still alive." Liam could help but to respond.

"SOS, Anyone out there!" A static voice started to say it was kind a familiar. That was until we got a bit closer and it was Cora over the com.

"Shit! Double time!" I snapped as we started to sprint toward the flare's location since it must have been Cora who launched the flare.

"Cora, we read you." Scott said speaking over the radio.

"The shuttle needs repairs and we're surrounded!" Cora said as gunshots rang in the background of the radio feed.

"MOVE!" I shouted as we climb the terrain toward the navpoint that Scott set up for us. It was a hurdle and a half to be honest as we just now reached the second shuttle. It was fairly open, but the shuttle had a good defensive nest set up. I took some shield damage as we gathered into the nest that Cora barely set up. Those aliens were already on top of us as they seen us coming.

"Where the hell have you guys been!" Cora shouted at us like a pissed off older sister. "They been doing a good job pinning us down!" She had to add.

"Oh, you know. I though you would want some Ice Cream." I smartly threw back at her giving suppressing fire at anything that moved. They were truly surrounded. "I got one!" Dr. Carlyle shouted during the fight.

"What did you three do to piss them off so badly?" Cora snapped at us.

"I didn't do SHIT!" I barked back at Cora. "Other than kill a few of them." I whispered to myself.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Cora yelled at me which made me make a awkward face. "YOU HEARD ME!" I shouted. I wasn't going to kid myself. I knew she heard me and wasn't going to back down from what I said. Fuck these clay-faced pieces of dog shit. If they wanted a fight then I'll give them one.

They pressed hard, but we held them off with ease. We had the advantage since these guys didn't rock shields. Considering I only took two out while the rest were taken out by Ryder, Cora and Liam. Considering I only had a side arm I would gladly accept that. Once everything calmed down for a moment that gave me a second to take a breather.

"At least you guys made it back in one peace." Cora admitted looking at us then she gave a relaxed expression seeing I was doing ok...considering...I had to ball up my fist and release a few times as my adrenaline was working overtime. I did it to remind myself I'm alive and the pressure of my balled up fist was a good way to remind myself. The other was the pain that my body was in. I knew I was black and blue all over from that beast earlier.

"Where is my dad?" Scott seemed concerned.

"He went to scout ahead while we fixed that shuttle." Dr. Carlyle answered causing me to scoff.

"Sounds like him. Always going alone and being a hero. You take a man out of N7, but you can't take the N7 out of the man." I said waving my hands as I holstered my sidearm.

"There is weapons and ammo by that crate." Cora said pointing which I instantly walked over to see what gear they had. I wanted a rifle hell a M-7 would be fine but was sitting on top of the crate was something that felt like it was calling to me. A M-97 Viper sniper rifle. It was like destiny was calling my name. Normally, I wasn't one to believe into such fickle nonsense, but I was just gravitated to it, considering the situation.

"Hellooooo. Nurse." I mimicked Wako and Yako from Animanicas while getting comfortable with the rifle which Cora, Scott and Liam all gave me the weirdest look when I made the reference. I could tell they had no clue where it was from. I didn't care.

"We got a drop ship incoming!" Cora said as one of the aliens uber ugly ships came flying to drop troops off on the other side of the small stream in front of the small "camp" or nest. It looked like a green turd flying around to be honest.

"They got balls to try a air drop" Liam commented the aliens which I noticed that these guys don't fear death. Just countless soldiers diving into the wood chipper without hesitation. Slowly I noticed myself becoming weary of these guys. Reminds me of extreme religious fanatics. The Aliens were exposed during the air drop which bothered me even further. It was like a helicopter just no doors. The more and more I thought about it. The more these aliens began to creep me out.

I positioned myself to the far left of the camp behind the crates. The rifle was long as a 30-06 hunting rifle. Truthfully, I last time I shot a viper was back in boot camp. I got 28 out of 30 hit targets but I needed 27 out of 30 to be issued one. It was my go to weapon as a Assassin since I sniped my target from crazy angles and distance.

Two, maybe three took cover behind rocks on my side which I was being more observant then anything. I peeked around corners to see where they hid first before making a move. I was more of a defensive fighter then an offensive one, mostly because I tend to get reckless when I am on the offensive. Largely, when I have a combat knife in hand. Believe it or not, I'm better then Alec when it came to hand-to-hand combat since I learned more types of martial arts then mastering them. I leaned just enough backwards placing the rifle on the container, as I looked look down the sights of the barrel. My memory was my strongest attribute by far. I had a strange nack for hitting targets behind cover, just by estimation. THANK YOU, CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE. Except, I can't shoot though solid rock. I took a knee and rose out from cover, I was half to an 1/16th of a inch away from an alien's head suppressing Scott. I made the small, quick adjustment and fired blowing the aliens head clean off. The recoil reminds me of a 30-06 which I could handle. I wouldn't dare try using a widow since only biotics can handle those massive fucks. Rumor was, the Widow was a futuristic model of the Barrett .50 Cal. In the original design it was way to powerful for normal humans to even fire since it shattered their shoulder blades to pieces. Once, it's recoil tore a man (my sizes) arm right out of the socket. After that it just collected dust until it could be used.

"Nice shot!" Scott said being thankful I was covering his ass. That's what I do now, I cover my allies and make sure that first mission never happens again.

"HA! Lighting struck their shuttle!" Dr. Carlyle barked happy at the sight of the shuttle being stuck by lighting. It crashed in the distance causing a small rumble beneath my feet Liam wasn't too far away from Dr. Carlyle and watching over him as the battle intensify. Bullets screaming everywhere. Our only advantage was our shields. Those two covered the far-right side.

"We got another one coming in!" Cora sternly said making sure everyone was aware. Scott wasn't right next to her as they covered the center thus making me the odd man out. This is usually my luck anyway.

The drop ship didn't waste any time dropping the soldiers, but I also noticed something dropped behind the rocks that send chills down my spine when I heard that damn howl. OH NO, YOU FUCKEN DON'T!

"Are those dogs?!" Cora shouted noticing the animals roaming the area and coming from the same direction of the drop ship from over a hill that they could easily climb.

"I don't know but they have some weird cloaking ability." Scott admitted which Cora responded with "You're shitting me."

"Hey, Schmitt...Your friends are back." Liam joked.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" I barked shooting another alien in the chest once then twice to finally put it down for good. THOSE FUCKEN GOD DAMN MONGERALS ARE ATTACK DOGS! "NOW, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MOTHERFUCKEN PLANET!" I said as my temper started to get the better of me. Those damn things made my anxiety rise through the roof. I noticed small trace of movement creeping toward me. It was like a small outline of those fucken animals. I fucken _**HATED**_ those things. I got ya. I aimed down the sights on the center of the outlined and fired wounding the animal causing the cloaking to disappear. It was finally reveled for me to shot it again, but in the head cracking open his bone-like headplate. I need it to reload by this time. I ended up taking out those fucken beasts as my top concern. The other's didn't even have time to react as I hunted them down in the midst of the

"Remind me again, not to piss Schmitt off." Liam sounded nervous at my psychic, paranoia of those camo dogs-things.

"How many fuckers are on this damn planet!" I yelled as another drop ship but with only three of those grunt fuckers on this one. Except, The one in the center was huge with a big fucken gun! This dude was fucken huge. I'm talking 6'11 and looks like he has to weight about 300 pounds and they look kinda mobile for their size.

I didn't bother to move myself to the front lines to deal with that big son of a bitch. I never seen this fucker, nor wanted to know what that fucking big gun does. I don't plan on sticking around to see what it does neither. I shifted over to my left out of cover and shot the big one in the head. NOTHING! "THAT BIG ONE HAS SHIELDS!?" I barked as realizing the fact it has shields right away. It turned to my direction, the barrel of that larger alien started to spin up...Like a MINI GUN!? The massive gun's clicking noise revved up and fired like a mini-gun! I got low to the ground as possible, but worse I was on my side. The container and rock formation took a fucken beating. Lucky for my dumbass, I lived.

"SCHMITT!" Cora snapped as she opened fire on an exposed grunt thinning the numbers slowly with her combat shotgun. I don't know exactly what was going on but all I know is...I'm ok? I realized what was going on so I snapped myself with the rifle. I aimed down the sights to see the big one distracted by Cora, Liam, and Scott with...IT'S SHIELDS DOWN! I noticed as it flinched from a shotgun blast to the shoulder and it was STILL STANDING! FUCK THIS ASSHOLE! I quickly aimed down the sights and once I saw the head I pulled the trigger with no remorse and without second thought. It's head blew open like a watermelon as blood flew up in the air.

"SHIT! SCHMITT'S OK!" Scott was startled at first and looked at me with a big stupid grin. I started to walk over to the rest of them feeling like hell. I was hurting all over and almost DIED! Holy shit, what a day. I was out of breath? God am I out of shape...

Out of anger Costa continued firing at the big one despite it being dead. "Come down! You're wasting fucken ammo!" I snapped at him making him come to his scenes. "These assholes KILLED Kirkland!" Costa replied still hurting over the fact Kirkland is dead. This kid needs to control that temper...yet, who am I to talk.

"We can't lose our cool, Liam." Scott said taking our side as I looked around the area. Liam just shot the body with a few more bullets. "Now, I'm good."

"I managed to get the QEC up and running. So, coms should be working." A female soldier said that I never caught her name. She took a round to the gut though which caused me to have flashbacks again. GOD DAMN, THIS FUCKEN PLACE! Images of holding my side the pain of that mission. I had to calm down.

"SCHMITT!" Cora said hitting the side of my helmet. I looked at her stunned and focused on her. Damn, she was pretty. "The Pathfinder is trying to get a hold of you." I grinned my teeth a little as I activated my coms. "RYDER! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU DRAG MY ASS ACROSS THE FUCKEN DARK SPACE FOR THIS BULLSHIT! WHEN WE GET BACK, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG CHAT!" I let loose at Alec who let me rant at him for a bit. It didn't help that I might have PTSD...god damn it. _**She**_ was right...I am loosing my shit. I think Alec knew it too, due to tone in my angry voice. I wasn't scared of the fact I was going to die, just...I was afraid of everyone getting killed again. I won't allow it...not again.

"Schmitt...I know...Bring Harper, Scott and Costa with you. We won't be able to get off this planet with those storms. I may find a way to fix that." Ryder said somberly at first. It was his way of apologizing sincerely before telling me how he has more "plans". Great more fucken plans. Plan this plan that. Every plan has gone to shit so far. "SAM is sending you the navpoints." Alec finished as if I gave him a guilt trip.

"Wow...What was that about?" Liam asked as all of them were surprised how I talked to Alec and how Alec "apologized".

"I never heard of someone speaking to my dad like that." Scott said looking over at me with a stern look as did everyone else.

"We have a job to do." I spoke lowly, walking toward the way we arrive from since it was the same direction as the Navpoints.

"So? Explain later...Gotcha ya." Liam awkwardly followed in tow with Cora and Scott. The entire trip was quiet as we went to meet up with Alec. SAM gave us updates about the incoming storm, but everyone stopped commenting and joking around since I killed that vibe by flipping out on Alec. All the important data, I need to know was in my face. A small mini-map that SAM connected to my omi-tool. All the data that we gathered was uploaded to SAM which he could give the basic information of the planets and animals of the planet. There was also a mini-map of the surrounding area that SAM gathered together.

Once we caught up with Alec who was observing a whole mess of those Aliens. He wasn't too far off just on a hill near the same way we took out that patrol. "Who are these guys?" Cora asked as she snuck up behind Alec as she observed the aliens roamed the area below us. Their infrastructure was pretty impressive considering hanging off the side of a rock formation. Lots of cover too. Except where I'm sitting.

"Visitors just like us. There not native to the planet. I discovered one of their labs not to far from here." Alec said giving me that "look" like I was being lazy again.

"Alec, I'm in no fucken mood." I said very bluntly causing Alec to sigh. He didn't press the matter because I knew what he was going to say. "I should be looking out for things like that." as he would tell me. "Besides, Our team is more important."

"You are right but-" Alec start to say and stopped himself from finishing that statement.

"What's the play." I asked not looking away from the aliens and remembering where they were all standing.

"It's that dark energy that the Hyperion hit. It's affecting the whole planet. Interfering with that." Alec started to explain as he pointed to the top of the tower in front of us. There stream of dark energy coming out the top and I was internally screaming for not realizing it sooner.

"Wow, Schmitt was right." Liam was dumbstruck as Alec looked over at me with a approving look. He made a grunting like noise to Liam's statement. "It was the ONLY possible conclusion." I said with a shrug when Cora looked surprised.

"The tower is caught in a feedback loop causing the interference. Hence, disrupting the entire climate with undirected energy." SAM would explain in layman's terms. I need me a SAM because most of the technical shit is fucken confusing. I stared at the tower feeling like something bad is nearby or going to happen. How did I not notice this though...It's so fucken obvious that this tower was the main problem. It's literally connected to the peak of the tower. I could have been here like a half hour ago. Fixed the problem, gone back to the ark, bitch out Alec for dragging my ass across dark space and finding a comfy quiet desk job and happy life a quiet life. Like, I planned MONTHS ago before I got thrown into the shanxi mess and now THIS FUCKEN SHIT! Oh well, it is what it is.

"If we get in there and shut that thing down." Alec said but then Scott finished. "Then the lighting goes away..." Alec turned to Scott with a nod. "And the shuttle can get us out of here in theory."

"Alec...I swear, you're going to be the death of me." I said lowering my head and shaking it. Alec just chuckled. "Good to have you back, Schmitt." Alec said looking over his shoulder at me. I just gave him the middle finger. "Only if Hatsu was here...or else I wouldn't have to do this." Alec said before setting off bombs destroying the lightning rods. There was a brief pause as the thunder clouds began to build and the aliens looked up the the sky like a bunch of idiots instead of taking cover. Lighting came down and took out the first wave of aliens. Wow Ryder, you sneaky little spit fuck. This is something I would have done so I wouldn't have to work as hard.

Alec and the rest started the attack right after. I sat on the hill now realizing...Alec IS going to be the death of me since I got to run into a LGZ. Messing with alien tech that no one knows about and I'm just sitting here as everyone is now...down there...GOD DAMN IT!

I jumped down pulling out my side arm instead of my rifle since it's going to be close and personal. "SAM load combat profile." Alec said that caught my attention as I caught up with everyone. What? Load combat profile? Alec...what the hell did you do. I couldn't help to ponder as I covered him. I stayed at the flank just to be sure one one sneaks up our people or they get left behind. Alec had point, Cora covered right side, Scott the left and Liam the center as overwatch to everyone. We formed a diamond formation but more spread out, yet close enough to watch each other's backs. We tore through their defensive lines like a knife through butter. Mostly Alec since he seemed...more like a superhuman. Its reaction skills were good, but this was fucken insane. This isn't the same Alec Ryder I fought with before. Then when he said "SAM, biotic amp interface mode". That is when I started to be freaked out by SAM. What kind of connect does he have with his AI? The others just think he was just this good and I am the only one who realized what the difference.

Sweeping across the aliens structure built over the tower's base to the top where apparently Alec is going to find his answer. Along the way, Scott, Cora and Liam are now questioning his "profiles" and they were starting to be questioning of it. Alec put them off as usual saying it "Was a little help from SAM". When we reached the so called "Answer". Then, He wants us to hold off waves of these Alien bastards we pushed though so he can decipher the language. This was way to evident now for anyone to see that this guy was beyond a normal human. He was pretty much single handedly taking out these aliens. I got a hand to hand combat kill in by throwing one off the side of the alien's structure, down to the misty floor below and two other side arm kills. The kids were really working hard to keep up with Alec and sometimes myself. These kids were in much better shape then I was. I pushed too many pencils these last 2 years since I have been rarely seeing the field.

"Ok, where do you want us?" Liam asked me as Alec was decipher causing me step up leading the newbies. "Alright. Scott and Liam left side. Cora and I will take the right. Only if you HAVE to, then get up in their damn faces. IF they push hard then drop back BEFORE they get too close. Don't be a hero. We can't afford one side overwhelmed or this whole thing goes to shit." I said like a snappy Sargent that caused everyone to move into their places.

I pulled out my rifle covering the higher walkway while Cora covered the bottom. Right after we got into our positions, the aliens came toward us firing like mad men. They were poorly trained by military standard. Everyone made damn sure not one of them got by us and watch each other's backs and covering each other very well. I'd say we made one fucken hell of a squad with just the four of us. I had to admit for kids...their fucken gooood. Then again these fucken heathens are just throwing bodies at us as if they don't even matter at all...it's so fucked.

When the aliens strangely retreated at the same time as the decipher was finished. "Damn, the door is jammed. Schmitt! Give me a hand." At first, I was hesitant, but Cora said she would take care of things out here. I grabbed a part of the door and lifted upward with Alec. "Put you're back into it!" Alec said quickly as he realized I was assisting him. "That's how you blow you're back out "old man"." I joked lifting with my legs rising the door up a few notches. "So, how do you expect to shut this bad boy down?" I said in between grunting as I pushed the bottom of the door way to knee level.

"I don't know. SAM only deciphered a part of the language." Alec admitted lowly. "Oh great. This keeps getting better and better. I swear to god, you're going to get me killed one of these days." I said shaking my head at these crazy ass ideas of his. I think Hatsu rubbed off on him over the years. This is the shit you don't do without repercussion. Come on, Alec.

"Relax, Schmitt. I'm just going to have a little conversation." He mused as he started to walk over the threshold of the large alien building. "With Who? Fucken Tron?" I was growing more agitated and dumbfounded, the more I had to listen to his responses.

"I think its automated...Come on, these are the moments that make it all worth wild." Alec said getting excited by SOMETHING. "What! To get me killed?" I said shaking my head while following Alec to along corridor with a blue glowing triangle in the background. At the center was a big blue orb floating around. When we got closer, I realized that that Triangle wasn't some background prop but an interface with a wavy blue tech at the center, not some orb. Alec raised his hand and Omi-Tool activated causing a stream of red smoke tech connecting with the large blue triangle interface. Once the connection was finished small amounts of smoke rose from the ground the triangle broke its formation. I was so mesmerized the entire experience that I expected something to happen, but nothing did. Huh? Not one booby trap? A big large beam roared through the sky above us. I turned around walking to the door seeing the atmosphere was starting to clear up. In the matter of moments. What the hell? What is this tech?

"You got to be fucken kidding me...It worked." I jabbed while jaw could've bounced off the floor. "You crazy, son of a bitch. You did it." I added looking at the new age Bionic man.

"And you didn't die." Alec joked punching me in the shoulder. "You motherfucker. When did you grow a sense of humor?" I laughed.

"Well, after being around a asshole of your stature. And Su's insane way of thinking. You tend to grow one." Alec laughed making me think about Hatsu which made me smile. For the first time something...gone...right. I thought but I felt a rumble at my feet coming from behind me. I turned around as did Ryder to only get hit with a wave of smoke or air. It hit us backwards with so much force it felt like I was hit by a wave from a monsoon. I slid across the platform, but I barely managed to grab on to the ledge as Alec tumbled over the edge. FUCK! I though as my hand slip and I was already plummeting below. My jump jets just barely broke my fall but at a cost...My helmet was broke. I started to suffocate. Closing my mouth giving me extra time as Alec stood over me realizing that I was going to die. "Called...It" was all I managed to say until out of nowhere Alec took my helmet off and gave me his. "Breath...Schmitt...I'm..." Was all he said when everything went back.


	5. Chapter 2: Nexus and the Tempest

I own nothing~~~

* * *

I groggily woke up staring at yet another ceiling I never seen before. This was getting way too causal for me. My body felt like it went through a car crash. "Welcome back, Schmitt." A somewhat familiar voice said coming from my own damn mind. "SAM, right? What the hell happened?" I moaned slow to rise up from the table or gurney, using my arms to support myself up. Realizing, that I was still in my armor when I woke up. What the fuck happened?

"Yes, but you were clinically dead for twenty-four seconds." SAM reported as if his voice was inside my head. Why could I hear this guy? Normally his voice came the radio of my omi-tool.

"What about everyone else?" I said looking around to notice someone in the corner of my left eye. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Liam spoke up and then looked around. "Who are you talking too?" Liam asked feeling skeptic of who I was referring to.

"That AI, SAM." I responded rubbing the left side of my neck, hoping I would get the kink out of my neck. "I don't hear him." Costa responded looking confused then activated his omi-tool while shaking his head. "Everyone, Schmitt is awake. Get to SAM node." It sounded like he almost forgot. That was fine though. I had a splitting headache, so I didn't want to hear too many loud voices. It took about five maybe six minutes until Scott, Cora, and that asari from before entered the room. The asari was right away up-close checking up on me by waving her hand to both sides asking me to "Look here and there." I waved her off saying I was fine. "Could anyone tell me where Alec is?" I said rotating my neck since my whole upper body felt sore.

Everyone fell quiet shooting their eyes to the floor in silence. In that moment, I knew...He was dead. It felt like my soul left my body again...not again...no, no, no, no. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I ran my gloved hands though my hair. "What happened? Someone...answer me..." I somberly said as tears began to form in my eyes and stream down my face. Not him too.

"It was your life or his. He choice you." Cora said as if it was hard to admit out loud. Some of her makeup was smeared on her face as if she too was crying earlier. "God damn it, Not again..." I almost growled wiping the tears from my eyes. Hatsu and him were like brothers to me. Family and now...their both gone. It was still fresh for me that Hatsu was gone now...Alec to save my dumbass. What was he thinking? Everyone could see how pissed and sad I was.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at Scott who patted me on the shoulder. "It should have been me." I said looking right at Scott who shook his head. "I don't blame you. My dad...Made his choice." I heard him sniff though his nose and sob a bit himself. He was holding it in, but his face showed it. He wasn't angry with me but his dad. Mix of anger and sadness. Something I could relate to.

"Why am I here?" I said still sobbing a little while looking at the asari doctor. "What is this place?" I had to ask after the small moment with Scott.

"You're in SAM node. We had to connect you to SAM directly. SAM...is a part of you. In a way we don't understand ourselves. It havocs with your brain." The asari admitted unable to look me directly in the eye. She was just as confused as I was. Even I could see that.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said looking around more confused than ever which everyone seemed off put by what they had to say.

"Alec transferred the role of Pathfinder...to you." SAM cut in quickly in my head. No. NO! WHY ME! WHAT THE SHIT! "In short. You're the new Pathfinder." Cora said at the same time as SAM making it harder to believe. Everything went numb and silent as I focused on nothing. How can this be happening?

"You can't be fucken serious." I said in bewilderment which Liam shrugged the statement off. "You showed leadership skills. I think you're up for it." EASY FOR YOU TO SAY. WE ARE TALKING BIG DECISIONS THAT JEOPARDIZE HUNDREDS OF LIVES AND IT FALLS TO ME?! THIS HAS TO BE A FUCKEN NIGHTMARE!

"Alec was a N7...I'm not that kind of soldier." I broke down admitted lowly to everyone. It was obvious that I didn't see the potential in myself. The asari and Cora had doubts, but not Scott and Liam. Up to it or not. It's my turn to lead...that's why he brought ME her in the first place. I was his backup plan encase this very moment happened. I get that. NOT AT THE FIRST FUCKEN MISSION! WHAT THE HELL?!

"It doesn't matter. SAM is linked to your mind on a deeper level." The asari explained at a basic level, as she walked toward screen to my right but not touching the screen. "Untangling...could kill you." She finished with a sigh. The screen showed bunch of warning signs around my link in my brain. In short, if they tried they wouldn't know where to begin. Shit!

"I know, this is...a lot. We got to think forward. There are people counting on us to find a home since Habitat 7 was a bust." Cora cut in trying to make me realize the reality that was happening around me. Everything felt like a dream. Not real. Is this real? Am I back at home waiting to be woken up from a drunken dream? That was until my sore body ached again and the kink of my neck made me realized this was real. Yet, everything feel so visceral and real.

"So, what happens how." I sighed trying to dry off my cheeks with my forearm since the gloves were a bit rougher then I liked, using the fabric of the environmental suit to wipe the half-dried tears. I wasn't feeling just sorrow for loosing Alec or anger toward him giving me the position of Pathfinder. It's fear. The fear of the overwhelming responsibly of 100,000-200,000 souls resting on my shoulders. Yeah, it's not the fate of the galaxy but still a lot of people counting on me to find them a home to build.

"Since the dark energy cloud cleared up. We are heading to the rally point now. The Nexus should be waiting for us." Cora answered sounding like a sergeant reporting to a lieutenant. The Nexus? What is Wade Barrett going to lead me to a WWE Championship? I couldn't help but to think.

"He needs to rest first!" The asari said defensively toward Cora. Cora knew that but it couldn't be helped, she is just as scared as everyone else. I can see it in her body language. What am I supposed to keep going with no fucken issues at all? Pretend that one of my closest friends isn't dead along with a planet that was supposed to be our home, be a bust? I doubt that she is that thick-headed. I got my ass kicked back there as well and my body needs at least two days to heal.

"I'll go see how long it will take, but we will need our **_Pathfinder_** for this." Cora responded as if she was doubtful of my skills and I didn't blame her. Cora gave a nod before heading out first. I wasn't a hero. I never was or will be.

The asari walked up to me slowly. "If you need to talk..." She started to say but I just gave her a nod of understanding what she meant. She slowly walked out as well leaving Scott, Liam and myself in SAM node.

"I don't blame you for any of this...I want you to know that." Scott said again as if he was reassuring me and patted me on the back before walking out with Liam. I sat alone in SAM node for a moment.

"Alec will be missed." SAM reported in my head causing me to close my eyes and rub the side of my temples. "So you know, this is our private channel. I shared it with Alec previously." Causing me to nod my head, now understanding the whole thing of it. Alec and his crazy ass experiments. "Does this bother you? Having an AI in your head?" SAM asked robotic. It sounded like like he had feelings.

"No, not really to be honest but...why me?" I had to ask which SAM replyed. "Reason unconfirmed. He never acted without reason." This caused me to chuckle though the sadness of loss. "Sounds like Alec. But continue." I said coughing rubbing my hands together as I tried wrapping my mind around this issue. "Alec asked for me to not lose sight of the goal. He said that pain embodies our resolve. He insisted we grow stronger...YOU would grow stronger. He believed in you." SAM added before going quite for some time.

I sighed shaking my head. That bastard always was like that. He kept pushing me forward for a bigger role but I never wanted it. I guess this is his way of saying "Fuck you, Get off you're ass!". I never understood it myself, but I guess he seen talent in me. I stood up regardless and started walking for the door. I slept for too long now. I walked out of SAM node as the asari gave me a look like a mother angry at her child. It was weird. Almost as if she expected that I would walk out at some point soon. "No, you must rest!" She insisted.

"I rested once I get something off my chest." I extended my arm to her in a pleading manor which perplexed her. "Show me to medical. Just...Do me a big favor along the way and ask for the pathfinder team to be there in ten minutes. I got something to get off my chest." I asked politely as I could while fired up barely able to walk. My body felt like ground beef, yet I refused to stay down. Not now. "No! I you're too weak!" The asari was getting more assertive now as a doctor. I just forced myself to lean against the wall and walk there myself, grunting and moaning in pain the whole way there. With each step felt like my body was about to give out at any moment. The asari just shook her head and grabbed my arm and pulled around her neck while using her bionics to make me a bit lighter for her to carry. I was practically dead weight plus wearing armor didn't help at all.

"You might be the most stubborn human I ever met." She spat elegantly as she helped me to the tram station. "Sorry, I forgot your name?" I had to say scratching the back of my head with my other hand right when she pulled me away from the wall. She didn't answer right away until she sat me down in one of the seats on the Tram to medical. "Dr. Lexi T'Perro." Which made me blink dumbfounded and fumbled pronouncing her last name.

"I got to ask but you're a Asari? Right?" This forced her to give me the dumbest look imaginable. I'm talking meme worthy. I wish I could have taken a photo, honestly. I had to keep my..."unfamiliarity" with the aliens. Mostly, I didn't want to explain I'm from an alternate reality that they were a part of a video game and blah, blah, blah. Raise more questioned and think I'm insane then I already am.

"You never met an Asari before?" Lexi said giving me strange looks while crossing her arms and sitting in one of the seats crossing her legs and crossing her arms as if she was pissed off or something. I focused on her then myself to help not think about all the negative things that have been happening. So far, We're fucked.

"It's complicated really, I'll explain when we gather everyone." I admitted tucking my lips inward with an awkward look on my face which made Lexi give me now a studying stare with her blank expression. Asari don't really change expressions to much. Almost as if it would damage their beauty or something. Their tone can be angry or their eyes, but they don't show facial expressions like human's do. "Yeah, SAM do you have records of the "New York Times" in **that** era?" I asked out loud looking around hoping he would.

"Affirmative, Pathfinder Schmitt." SAM responded which made me clap my hands. "Excellent." I said rather happily while feeling like I could do a dance if not for my body feeling like swiss cheese. "I also have all of your personal, Alliance records, and of your imprisonment." SAM said in the private channel. "What information do you have...on my first mission?" I questioned as my eyes hardened for a moment. "Indeed. I have _**everything**_ about that mission. It was trialing but, Alec did manage to keep every detail of you're career alive in a secure file." SAM Reported. "That's even better, When the time is right...we will make it public but prepare to copy and send all that data to everyone I work directly. Don't send until I'm...ready." I asked which made the asari more confused to what I'm talking to SAM about. "Affirmative."

"Is everything alright?" Lexi asked in a tone as if she was worried about her well-being.

"Oh, hell no. I'm all fucked up right now." I answered truthfully. "I feel like I went a round with a Bengal Tiger." This caused the Asari just gave me a cold stare, of sorts. "...I just have something tell everyone since they been asking questions about me. I figured. It's better to get it out now before we move further. I honestly don't care if it goes public either." I admitted rubbing my face with my gloves then realizing I was still in my armor. I felt my thin beard hair move with the rubbing though my suit. "Could I have some clothing as well? Sorry, for asking for so much." I chuckled.

Lexi nodded seemingly more relaxed now and she gave a faint smile. She was extremely attractive to be fair, then again. I think all Asari are. Perhaps that's the point about asari. They look what you think is attractive, although I much go for personality. Yeah, She could have a slamming body that could fuck you senseless, but...what comes after that. The little moments, ya know. She had that elegant look to her that really made me relax. As if I could rely on her for anything. A motherly vibe.

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much. After..." which I looked to her with a small smile fading remembering my strong bond with Alec who just died. She reminded me of my mom, so damn much. Always concerned for my well being, yet I know she concerned for everyone's well being before her own. She IS a doctor, so I don't think there is a romantic feelings toward me, more friendship. "Look. This isn't my first time dealing with a server loss. I'm OK...I'll take a nap when I get this off my chest...Deal?" I reassured her calmly, slightly extending a armored hand to her which she smiled elegantly, but grabbed with force and shook. "Deal." She had a dark growl that I knew if I broke this deal then I was a dead man.

It took me a bit to get down the steps and when we entered the medical room where some of the soldi...explorers from earlier were staying to be check up on or treated. Scott was already there checking on his sister who experienced statis pod issues. Liam wasn't right behind him so who knows where HE is. "So what's the emergency meeting for? Why so soon?" Scott asked right way confused.

"Once everyone is here. I'll explain with the help of SAM to proof to you that I'm not making shit up." I said as Lexi helped me to one of the flat medical bed. I seethed and grunted as I sat on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't much longer until everyone showed up. I was taking off the shoulder pieces of my armor as Lexi, Scott, Cora, Liam, and even Dr. Carlyle gathered around me. In that exact order. Dr. Carlyle was the last to gather since attending to the injured. "Ohhhk, I'm going to sound absolutely insane for tell this story, but SAM is going to send you all my personal files that Alec decided to keep locked up. It's a lot to grasp, so be warned." I started taking time to looked each and every one of them in the eye as I spoke.

"You were born in the year 1992?!" Liam gave me a strange look of pure puzzlement. "So what? You're the oldest man alive." This last statement caused a vain in my head to bulge from me trying to hold back my rage. THIS FUCKEN KID!

"To explain. Yes, I was born in 1992. I guess life was normal until 2013. I was 21 or so, when I came home drunk from the bar and slipped somehow though a wormhole as scientists believe. To be honest, I don't have the foggiest idea how or why it happened." I said truthfully as I could as some of my old personal records reveled I went missing all those universes. That doesn't explain how I crossed the threshold of reality to fiction. THAT is what bugs me the most. Then again...does it matter anymore? That was well over 5 years ago. I'm HERE now, so fuck it. Might as well keep going at this point.

"So what you woke up on some futuristic city of you're hometown?" Scott joked half-heartily. I liked to think we both knew he didn't understand how or why as much as anyone else in this room. The evidence was very illogical, yet all the evidence fits.

"No." I said bluntly which made everyone even more confused with a sinister atmosphere. "I grew up in the northeastern United States my entire life, I happen to wake up on some farm in Texas. I was founded by Hatsu Takahashi and trained by his crazy ass grandfather."

"Wait! DID YOU SAY HATSU TAKAHASHI!" Scott snapped stepping forward with a stunned look in his eyes. This made me draw a complete blank of how Scott Ryder knew him and DIDN'T KNOW ME! THE FUCK! DAMN THAT, HASU!

"He was the original designer of the SSV Normandy!" Scott jumped as a techy-nerdy school girl would! phhhfftttt, WHAT!? THAT SHIT HEAD WAS THE ORIGINAL DESIG- After that my brain went into shock from mental overload. I was best friends with the guy who DESIGNED MY BABY GIRL'S SHIP! WHAT THE FUCK IS MY LIFE!

"So, that dirtbag designed something that the Alliance could actually use?" I spoke matter of factually, with a bit of a laugh as I relaxed a bit now working on my gauntlets. The tension and weight off my body was fantastic. I had one hell of a workout in this damn thing. Not my style to be honest. I needed something lighter since it kinda digs into my skin when I move. I wasn't comfortable at all in combat situations. Sounds like Hatsu's work...in fact. I wouldn't be surprised it was picked up by Alec and created for this Initiative.

"That dirtbag was a brilliant scientist!" Scott spat at me telling me I should show more respect for the friend. They didn't know like Su like I did. He would want me too insult him even in death because that was how our friendship was. We insulted each other and were driven to be better then each other. A western man who trained like a Samurai and the eastern man who became a gun-slinging, cowboy. That was Su's vision of us two. Reason why he got me to do the training in the first place. I didn't want to since I wasn't Japanese and felt it wasn't my culture. He disputed the fact foreigners have done it in the past. Which in turned convinced his grandfather. His grandfather...didn't go easy on me one bit... "Wait...if history is correct. Didn't Hatsu Takahashi die during the First Contact War?" Cora remembered and pointed out.

"That is because the System Alliance covered it all up once Pathfinder Schmitt was arrested by Turian Forces in the year 2157 during the First Contact War." SAM pinged in showing a blue ball behind me. I looked up and realized SAM was taking over the rest of the information since none of them were believing me. "Schmitt was the first test subject of Cryo freezing." SAM added as everyone started checking their omi-tools reading over my file.

"He was the first test subject?" Liam pointed out sounding completely confused on what is even going on.

"I served under him most of my Alliance career that was until...the relay incident. I was there during the relay incident. You see during 2157, your father asked me to investigate a squad to see if they were or weren't spies working for some secret agency or something along those lines. Truth was...They did. Killed my partner in cold blood. That was Hatsu Takahashi." I said with a heavy sigh holding on to my hips at the mention of Hatsu looking down at the ground. I didn't want to explain this but I had to. It's apart of moving on. "They shot me in the back and left me for dead." I further explained with small grunts as I started taking off the chest piece of the hardsuit. Lexi even began helping lift the armor off my shoulders that relived a great amount of weight from my shoulders. Both physically and as I explain this emotionally. I needed something to focus on as I tell this bit. "Lucky for me, those Turians decided to drag me with them and patch me up. I thought I was dead to be honest."

"Wait. What happened to the ones that shot you?" Cora spoke up trying to make sense of all this craziness as was everyone else. She kept up faster then everyone else and all the information from Alec directly proved I wasn't bullshiting her. Everyone was sitting down and listening. Even the injured were listening in and had their eyes pointed my direction.

"I was just getting to that." I continued looking at Cora rubbing my sore shoulders. God damn, is that armor uncomfortable in combat. "I was taken to the Citadel for proper medical treatment and interrogation. Instead, I told a Turian Commander named Ramiril everything that I was assigned to do. Once they figured out our language. Something about "Operation Ceberus"." I said and stopped for a moment to start taking off the upper half of my environmental suit, while Lexi was the only one helping me. Once she seen that my body was black and blue all over, she started doing more thorough scan to make sure I didn't have broken bones or torn ligaments. I continued, not bothering the doctor. "During my entire treatment at the Citadel I was treated with more respect then I imagined. All my reports given to me by the what I think the leader's themselves. Apparently, Alec."

I started then looked at Scott. "Your father, decided to work with Commander Ramiril to find this squad. They managed to capture and detain one of them, at the same time managed together evidence clearing me of any war crime, BUT. During the Alliance's counter strike to retake Shanxi, he or she got loose. Wounding Ramiril in the process. His evidence fell to his LT. The main problem, I was still convicted of attempting to activate a dormant mass relay." I said hanging my head with a sigh.

"WOW. That is a lot." was all Liam could exhale while listening to my story. "Yeah, I was given a choice. Fifteen years in Turian Prison...or an experimental "Cryo" Imprisonment by the salarians. I chose the Cryo Imprisonment and I woke up here. Worse yet, I find out that my daughter...turned out better without me in her life." I finished a unenthusiastic wave of my hand, while looking down at the floor. "I asked SAM together my evidence and... I figured you all had the right to know, who you are working with."

None of them spoke. "That is a lot. But who is you're daughter." Scott said looking at me in wonderment. I lowered my head and somberly sat for a moment.

"He is the father of one Commander Shepard. Or Commander Schmitt. She legal changed her name before departure to the Citadel after, The Battle of the Citadel. As a wave of goodbye to her father." SAM reported as tears slipped past me and formed in my eyes. The asari was the only one to reach out and touch my back very briefly. "Now...Rest..." She said calmly.

"Holy shit." Liam spewed in awe of the story's conclusion as he had to sit down in the empty bed next to me running his hand though his thick curly, hair. "Fuck." Scott added as well. Cora had a look of sympathy for me since she could tell how much it pained me to not be in my daughter's life.

"Yeah, I lived it and I can't believe what the hell is going on." I chuckled to myself lightly while scratching the back of my head and wiped the tears away. "So, What I am asking...I'm going to need help...A LOT of help. From each of you. I been out of the game for some time...the rest is in the file and it only gets worse." I admitted looking at each of them. "I'm not going to hide who I am or my past sins. I never been that kinda guy. Judge me how you like."

Lexi walked up and pushed on my shoulder. "Rest...You deserve it." She said quietly again. "If my dad had your back then...then I will too." Scott said with a nod stepping forward. "Me too." Liam said also stepping causing Cora to sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing at least."

"Not a fucken clue." I snickered which Cora gave me a "not so surprised" faint smile as if she was expecting me to say that...She learns. "Oh, Cora. Since I noticed you acting Sargent as of late...I want to name you "Second." This caused Cora's whole vibe to change. Her back straightened quicker then shit as she nodded. "Someone needs to keep these two knuckleheads in line." I smirked at her which she gave a straight stance with both of her crossed arms behind her back. She was a soldier though and though. Reminds me of Alec in many, many ways. Liam and Scott both of them gave grumpy looks at what I said. "Yes, Sir." She proudly said with a bit of bass in her chest. "Now, I'm going to take a nap, so take it easy. Everyone. No over doing it, that's a order. Just wake me up when we get to this..."Nexus." I said laying back on the medical bed. The rest cleared out to handle the rest of the information as they please.

I laid their for a moment as I heard everyone's footsteps cleared the room unless they were medical staff. I seen in the corner of my eye that Lexi never leaving my side as she did scans. "You're stronger of a human then I thought." She clarified. "You maybe the only human who truly understands a Asari or Krogan lifespan." This forced me too looked confused at her. "Asari and Krogan lives can span to one thousand years. You're the oldest human alive. If it's ok. I'd like to do some scanning of you're DNA." Lexi explained and asked politely.

"Yeah, Sure. Just give me a heads up when ever you prick me with a needle." I stated which Lexi seemed to force a smile? That's not reassuring. I gave a yawn as I relaxed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a deep heavy sleep. Hell, I slept so hard, I don't even remember my dreams.

It couldn't been long until I felt someone shaking me. "Schmitt, Captain Dunn wishes to see you before we dock." Cora said jerking me awake. "How long was I out?" I thought as I yawned. "4 hours, 37 minutes and 56 seconds." SAM reported in my head. Ugh, Could have needed for another hour or so.

I slowly got up. "Can't have you walking around half naked. Some fresh clothing would help. This way." She admitted and started walking. I realized I was only wearing my lower hardsuit as I yawned.

"Get enough sleep?" Cora asked with a smirk looking over her shoulder at me while we took the tram to the other part of the Hyperion. I noticed something with this SAM being connected to me. Everything is like 20/20 vision now, and then some. If I focused then my vision would ZOOM IN? Without binoculars. I don't have to squint to make out smaller symbols since I was somewhat near sighted. My reaction seemed enhanced as well. Is this SAM's true potential? You know what. I won't argue. It's Alec's last gift and I'll take it with no complaints. I mean, historically this shit is going to back fire at SOME point, eh fuck it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it.

"I slept enough." I chuckled. "I just didn't wanna piss off Lexi, so I just took the nap anyway."

"Smart choice. Asari are biologically gifted with biotics." Cora proudly said which caught my attention how highly she spoke of the Asari. It seemed she was fond of them or just like to be around them.

"Really? I would have never guessed." I made a "not bad" face as I spoke following Harper. I KNEW that but again. Playing dumb as hell. "So, let me ask you. What do you think of Scott." I finally asked as we got onto the tram.

"I think that's hardly appropriate." Cora deflected instantly as the doors closed and she leaned against the wall near the touch screen of the Hyperion. I sat down in the seats of the Tram chuckling. My body was still sore as fuck but at least I could move around on my own but still at a slow pace.

"Oh, come on! I seen you eyeballing his ass. More than once, no less." I blurted out causing Cora to blush HARD as she turned away to hid the fact she was blushing in the first place. She was pouty about the fact that I was teasing her about it. It was cute.

"I don't think we should be having this discussion about squad mates." Cora responded turning away hiding her blush which got me giggling.

"Don't worry. I think the feeling is mutual." I coughed causing Cora to turn to me in surprise while playing with her hair. There was this longest pause until Cora finally struck up to ask. "Has...He said anything about me?" Cora asked after a minute or two of silence which made me grin from ear to ear. I had to fuck with her at this point. She nervously walked over and sat next to me.

"Maybe once when he saw those weird dragon-like things flying around. 'I wish Cora could see this.'" I mimicked Scott, while remembering what he said on Habitat 7. "Not only that, but he practically fixated at your ass. Both figuratively and Literally." This caused Cora to pout more in such cute way. Aww Cora is adorable when she is angry...

"Would you have a problem..." Cora started to ask but then I just quickly responded. "Nope." Out of nowhere, Cora elbowed me in the ribs enough to bend forward because she knocked the wind out of me. "Let me finish the question." She snapped.

The rib shot was hard causing me to bend over forward. My body screamed in pain. "Look." I coughed up, while holding up one finger as she pouted. "It's not my business what you two do. This isn't the military." I finally responded while trying to recover from the hit. "Your personal life, is your personal life and I won't interfere with that." I said truthfully this caused Cora to look at me in the corner of her eyes still pouting. She is fucken pissed. Great. Damn did that shot suck, she got me good. "I gotta ask? Did you serve the Alliance? With those skills, you had to been trained." I coughed slightly.

"Yes, and with the Asari Commandos. Apart of the alien cross training that was issued some time after Shanxi to ease tension between the other species." Cora proudly admitted to the point that anyone could tell that she admired the Asari people greatly. "Ah. No shit?" I was amused by this bit of information. "That had to been cool as fuck." I had to admit still kinda amused. This is the kinda shit I was hoping for. A human that learned a aliens tactics. Now, that could prove handy.

"Huh?" She turned surprised by my reaction. "You think it's cool?" She look dumbstruck and caught off guard as we exited the tram. "Well, yeah. I'm no xenophobe, despite my previous encounters. Hell, I always thought we could learn a thing or two from **any** of the alien species." I began as we made our way though the Hyperion to the locker room. I started to undo my lower half of my gear storing it in my locker, once we got there of course.

"So, I read you're file of you're...first mission." Cora pointed out just as I slammed my locker closed at this conversation out of reaction. I placed my head against the door and sighed. "Look, That mission..." I started which Cora sprang to side of the locker half naked, cutting me off. "Look, I don't blame you for doing what you have to but...All I wanted to know...Where some of the soldiers... actually children?" I glanced over at her slightly to see the sympathy in her.

"Yeah. I stopped counting around the twenties. They were mentally broken so I couldn't save them. The alliance couldn't do shit either, since the ones that did manage to break away ended up enlisting as pirates or working for criminals. That whole mission was fucked from the start." I said bitterly which Cora just lowered her head. I couldn't help but to check her out and DAMN did she have a gorgeous body. I coughed at her which snapped her out of her little funk and she bashfully jumped to the other side of the locker.

"I-It's ok. I won't bring it up again." She said as I tried stretching my shoulders a bit, trying to get the fucken tension out of my shoulders. "That's what I keep telling myself. That's what everyone keeps telling me. But, the truth is...I wasn't right after that mission. It wasn't until after the Alliance turned me into a Killer, since I survived that mission as a new form of 7's. The kind that are the polar opposite of the N7's. The N serises was made to create the new heroes for the Alliance. The goal to make us a B series, of some kind. We took part of the really dirty work that no one wanted to do. Assassination, smuggling, blackmail." This caused Cora to shake her head in denial.

"W-What?" She acted shocked by this information. "The Alliance wouldn't do anything like that!" She calmed rather defensively, but not in a forceful tone. More like a mixed between calm and aggravated.

I frowned. "That is only just black ops work. I have a crazy conspiracy theory to it all, and I think the Alliance on purposely selected soldiers with mental conditions that would turn them into criminals, murders, rapist, freedom fighters, pirates, and so on. The true purpose was because of crooked politicians trying to pump more money into the military then anything else. They needed the common foke to feared something out there and enlist to protect what little they had. Some part of me believes they knew about the turians. That is just my conspiracy theory though. I do know for a fact that they turned threw away soldiers with poor mental conditions instead of giving them treatment they deserve. Or else those soldiers in that first mission of mine would have never became pirates in the first place."

Cora was flat out stunned by this information and couldn't believe my crack pot theory. I could hear Cora just gave me a rough sniff. She sounded bitter and salty as all hell, though I did notice she gave me a once over look. "How did you stay sane then?" Cora asked as walked around the locker and from the sound she started remove her armor. I don't know why, but she was still in her armor. Maybe helping out with the repairs outside? I opened the locker as I stood naked in the locker room, to see a black "Blasto" tanktop with black paints and shoes with white trim. The entire time we respected each other's privacy.

While starting to get dressed while giving a depressive sighed. "Alec managed to stop the entire thing, mostly. He exposed it before it truly bloomed. I was one of the few "trial runs", so to speak. Many higher ups were flushed out and went for a new direction and that was the absolute protection of Earth. The Alliance wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, kid. We committed espionage, black mail, and other colorful things to nations and colonies to make sure they had the "Big Picture" in mind. Just so they didn't break away as a independent nation or fraction. I was young and dumb, only following orders at the time. So. It's more like a blur, really. Let's say I was good at what I did. Being a pathfinder is going to be a whole different beast. I acknowledge that much. I use to work in the shadows. This time...I wanna bring everything into the spotlight, so I figured why hide my past since the past always finds a way to bite you in the ass one way or another." I let out with finally as I finally got done dressing. Ryder knew my sense of style but a fucken "Blasto" shirt? I never watched it so how the hell will I know I'll want to wear it. He knows I only wear shit I love. Bands, Quotes from TV shows and movies, Anime, etc. I noticed a little gift from Alec. A whole bag too...

I was finished dressing faster then Cora and waited for her to say "done." Rounding the lockers as I looked at her. She wore the short sleeve, black and blue Initiative outfit. "So, Do I look the part?" I smirked since I knew I didn't look the part. Cora raised a eyebrow at me as if she like what she saw or something. "No professionally. But, as you said...were not military anymore..." She cooled as if it was hard for her to break the life style.

"With that kind of tone, Scott might get jealous." I teased causing Cora just rolled her eyes before walking away. I shrugged and gave a light jog to catch up with her since she wasn't that far ahead. I couldn't help but to laugh as she took me to the captain. She gave me a jab to the shoulder and man did she have one hell of a right hook. Those two would do each other some good. Me...I don't know...romance was never on my side. I'm ok with that, though. Perhaps maybe I should try dating aliens and see where that goes? Who knows...might work out better.

We got to the main hall of the bridge where Scott and Liam were waiting. "Geez, what took you so long. We are almost there." Liam said with his arms crossed, tapping two fingers on his bicep. They were in their causal gear in mostly white and light blue colored outfits. Scott gave me a smirk as if he didn't expect anything less then the fact, I looked like I crawled out of bed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said as all of us walked into the bridge causing Captain Dunn to turn around. "Schmitt! Good to see your walking around." Dunn said warmly. "I see, you're reputation precedes you." Dunn chuckled then turned to the large window. "There the Nexus. The forward hub of the entire Initiative. The Asari, Salarian, and Turain arks should be there already."

"Woah, Brought the whole gang, huh?" I said realizing not just humanity went with this crazy-ass expedition, but then again Alec fucken told me. I don't want to make a scene and just skip over the shallow drama shit. "Yeah but let's hope they had better luck then we did." Scott said as he stepped next to me with a nod. What the fuck? The kid is kinda like my nephew in a strange way. Hell, I was a uncle before I was born, so the feeling is pretty much the same. Eh, if he wants to step up then fuck it. He has to earn his fucken spot, no different then everyone else. No special treatment.

"Within ten minutes of approaching the Nexus." One of the pilots said as I grabbed a empty chair and relaxed backwards. I got ten minutes yet. Sweet. Everyone looked at me oddly, I propped my feet on the unused console in front of me and had my hands behind my head. Dunn gave a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "What? What the fuck is standing around like a bunch of serious jackasses going to change our current situation?" I stated in a levelheaded tone. Dunn couldn't help to shake her head at me but was smiling, as if all the rumors about me were true. I am a guy from the past that came to the future. In that split second, I noticed something was wrong. I squinted my eyes and really focused on the Nexus. With SAM heightened my sight to 20/20 vision, plus the now zoom. Not only did it make things a lot easier to notice, but a lot worse. Just by looking at it, the Nexus looked completely incomplete or worse. A ghost ship. Almost had barely any power since only very few lights would be glowing from here. It was dark as hell. I leaned forward. "Something isn't right..." I mumbled which only Scott and Cora gave me a strange look then took a hard look toward the Nexus trying see what I'm seeing.

"It's almost as big as the citadel back home." Liam commented the large space station. Naw, I think the citadel was bigger but then again...It was much brighter.

The Nexus looked like a ghost ship than anything else. "Nexus, this is the Ark Hyperion. Requesting docking clearance." The pilot of the Ark said out loud and waited for a response. Nothing. Just silence for a good minute, minute and a half. "Captain, I'm getting an automated response. Not a live person." At this second Dunn darted her eyes to me which I knew something was wrong.

"This isn't good. The Nexus looks like a ghost ship if you ask me." I had to add causing everyone to grow uneasy at the realization what that could mean. Where the fuck is everyone else? This is Steven King level of spooky shit!

"Looks like we have little choice. We're going in." Captain Dunn said looking at the pilot while grabbing onto the barricade in front of us tightly. "Aye, Aye." the pilot responded.

We approached the Nexus causing me to get worried. I got a bad feeling about this. I said looking at the half-built structure. It looked like they stopped quarter of the way. For what though. It felt like we were heading into an Aliens movie. Why does this shit keep happening...?

"Construction should have been finished by now." Cora muttered as she stood on the other side of Scott looking at the large window at the unfinished Nexus.

"Could be worse?" Liam said looking around feeling hopeful or as if nothing was wrong at all which made me give him a dumb look.

"How? Habitat 7 was a bust, we might start a war with the first aliens we met, and our pathfinder is dead. No offence." Scott lashed out then looked at me which I shrugged, "none taken." then continued his rant. "This better be rock bottom." You know what...I'm fucken GLAD I'm not the only one who isn't growing fucken paranoid of our train of luck. Smart intuition, He IS stepping up. I like it.

"I'm just glad, I'm not the only one who sees what deep shit we're in." I turned to Liam being bit relaxed. "Mr. Costa, Do you know what Murphy's Law is?" I asked in a open tone. Liam just gave a inquisitive look as if he had no clue. "Nothing is easy as it looks, Everything takes longer then you expect, IF anything can go wrong, IT will go wrong...and at the worst possible moment." I said staring into the back of Liam's skull making sure he heard what I said and made it clear as possible.

"Remember those words. It might save you're ass one day." I said simply as I could. I turned my heels and approached Dunn when I heard. "Green lights across the board, ma'am. Docking Initiated." The pilot said causing me to look at Dunn who gave me a nod. "Alright, I got us here. It's up to you now, Pathfinder." Dunn said giving me all the encouragement one could give considering the events that followed as of late. Fuck!

"Before I go...I need to grab something." I said in a whisper for self confidence then anything else. I turned to B-line out the bridge with Scott, Cora and Liam in right on my heels. "What do you need?" Liam questioned which I didn't bother since I noticed that Alec left me a little something, something in my locker. I stopped at the locker room and grabbed it. A little...pick me up for "political emergencies".

"Murphy's Law, Huh? I like it." Cora commented on to my left which made me give her a surprised expression with Scott chuckling to my far right. I don't know why but Liam just tries standing at my right side. This is one weird crew and I have a funny feeling that were going to add to the pile soon.

We lucky didn't have to wait for a tram and boarded it to immediately head to the Nexus's "welcoming center".

"Can't see some friend faces at least." Scott couldn't help himself speak out first as he leaned against the wall of the tram.

"The Nexus runs just a support group to build the Nexus until the other Arks arrive." Cora turned to me and explained everyone who all on the Nexus is, and this great time to learn the true function of this Initiative's design as a whole.

"I hope they build a bar at least." This caused me to rise my eyebrows at him as if it was the stupidest fucken thing I ever heard. A bar? "You expect a bar with a half-finished Nexus floating around?" I questioned his hopefulness.

"Considering our luck as late, I could go for a buzz." Liam said plain as day and to be honest...I see his point, but really? A bar is more important then hospitals, armories, and living areas?

"We all could." Scott agreed to disagree.

"We will bounce back. Real food and showers dead ahead." Cora started to be hopelessly optimistic.

I kept my mouth shut until we arrived. I think it's better to wait and see. Just as the tram started to come to a stop and the doors opened. Right away, my hope was stomped out, when I saw a panel open as wires caused sparks in the left corner of small room in front of us. Fucken hell...When the doors opened it was so dark, I could barely see. "Uh, where is the Champagne?" Liam said looking around the dark room.

"Costa, Harper. Come here." I said rubbing my brow with my hand in frustration. The two got close as I waved them over. The two looked rather nervous. "What did I say...Murphy's...Law." I said slowly and clearly to the both of them.

Scott just fell awkwardly quiet as he brought out a handheld flashlight and walked forward though the darkness to spawn some kind of light. "If it seems good to be true, it probably is." I said sternly pointing at both before walking away when Scott triggered a blue VI that instantly pinged. "Welcome to the gateway to Andromeda. I'm Avina, a virtual intelligence designed to help you with Immigration." The two fell behind from that harsh lesson as the VI granted some form of Light in this section. I studied all around me to try to remember the distance of the objects around me, so I didn't run into anything.

Liam couldn't resist himself joking. "Where is the surprise party?" Which caused me to turn at him giving him a raised eyebrow when the VI responded with "I'm sorry, my code is limited to the information and simple interactions." Liam just shuffled a bit. "I'll shut up now." Liam said putting his hands behind his back and tightening his lips. He's learnnning...Good. This one is going to be a major pain in the ass to train, but still got to be fair. They will be the future after all. The pathfinder team will one day break off from me when they have no use of me anymore. I can already predict this. I will have to step up as well...Hopefully, I will do **her** proud.

"What year is it?" I asked the VI as I turned to it.

"The current year is 2819. After spending over 600 years in stasis. It's normal to feel disoriented or confused." The VI responded instantly causing me to nod at the information.

"At least the date is right." Cora pointed out. Well that means they have minimum power to have a VI still operational. Where the hell is everyone else?

"That's all." I said rubbing my eyebrows with my pointer finger and thumb in frustration thinking of the worst possible conclusion and lets work from there. If things can get better if I find someone ALIVE.

"It is my pleasure. Please seek one of the immigration staff for further questions. Current immigration wait time is. _UNKNOWN ERROR_." That UNKOWN ERROR screeched made me shake my head at the loud screech...what the fuck? Did my hearing increase? What the fuckkk?

"That was...helpful." Cora commented bitterly shaking her head who also flinched at the screech of the VI. She sounded like it was nails on a chalkboard for her too.

"See. Never take anything for granted." I said just as bitterly. "Yeah, We get it." Cora responded which I quickly started to walk down once I heard something hit the floor in the distance. The small walkway with alien flowers that were alive on both sides of the walkway. That's when I seen a small glimpse of moving light, up head. I pointed forward which everyone else was now alert and followed. Around the corner of boxes was a man working on some junction box. "Hey, buddy. We from the Ark Hyperion. So where is everyone." I said looking around at the unpacked boxes and crates that filled the area. The worker looked stunned and almost fell over. "Did you say an "Ark"?" He gasped in surprise as his tool fell to the floor making a loud nose. Yup, SAM is a BIG upgrade. He jumped at the sight of us. It was like he didn't expect us being here.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I asked to dumbfound which the worker just snapped himself out of his little trance. It was some caucasian kid and with orange construction gear on and hardhat. "Sorry, it's just...We thought you were dead..." The worker admitted lowly.

"WHAT!" Cora was stunned by this worker choice of words. "Or Captured. Or lost in dark space. But you're here, you have no idea how much this means." He continued in more a causal and boom of relief at the end. What the fuck happened here?

I was stunned which as well made me do a double take on this guy and before I could respond another deeper, thicker voice said something behind us. "I don't believe it." said chuckling. That tone...that voice! Commander Ramiril?

As I turned to see that massive Turain with his X marking now faded out over a aging face. He had both his legs robotic, which means he lost his legs during the chase. This caught me a bit off guard. He extended his claw like hand to mimic a handshake. "It's been a long time...Hasn't it. Corporal Schmitt" Ramiril stated coolly as he was. "Holy shit, Commander Ramilirl? What the fuck are the chances?" I chuckled grabbed his claw firmly which his massive taloned hand engulfed mine. It was like it was a honor to me in friendly terms. Ramiril chuckled at my response. "That's what I liked about you. I can never tell what you'll say next." He grinned. He have one hell of a grip. I thought he was going to break my hand.

"Well, Since you know me. This is Cora Harper, Liam Costa, and Scott Ryder. We are a part of the pathfinder team." I responded quickly while trying to sound as professional as I could, while introducing everyone to the taller turian. Who could believe their meeting the Turian I mentioned and it now all becoming reality for them. A bell rang in his head and something made him to return to that old military straight back pose. "Pathfinder team?" He questioned instantly then looked at the floor for a second. "What happened to Alec Ryder?" Ramiliril questioned grimly.

"Dead...I'm afraid." I said just as grimly. "He-Ugh. Gave his life to save mine. Chose me as pathfinder." There was this low sad sigh coming from Ramilirl. "My condolences." Was all Ramilirl said before turning around and waved to follow him like a butler would. "I'm sorry for the confusion. Heleus is infamous for scrambling equipment. So, we can't trust our sensors, all too well." Ramiril confessed sincerely. "We thought you were just another malfunction."

"Malfunction? What you not a higher up?" I had to question which let him in a huff. "No. I am retired. I am this young one's foreman...As you human's call it." He said giving that old turian stance and I gotta say...He still got it. Intimidating as all hell. I noticed he wasn't exactly in armor but turian construction cloths in the same color patter as the asian guy. No hardhat. Huh? Missed opportunity.

"What's the issue?" I had to ask right away realizing there is more to everything that is going on.

"It's just...You're the first ark we ran into. After a year of waiting and no word from the other arks, we shuttered this area off and stopped looking." Ramiril looking around the area of boxes and crates and into the darkness as if he was expecting something to jump out from the depths of the shadows.

"A whole year?" I said dumbfounded. "Shit." I cursed realizing things must have gone bad. Real bad.

"Longer actually. Come on, I'll show you to Ops Center." Ramilirl spoke waving a talon for me to follow which I was right on his heels. Everyone else followed closely behind listing to the old turian speak. He has a richer, older tone now. It's pretty clear that is pushing 60's or 70's. Maybe older!

"So far, everything that could go wrong, has." This caused me to turn to the three. They all looked sad at the state everything has become. "Fourteen months ago. We hit a band of dark energy instantly upon arrival. Knocked us off course." Ramilirl reported as if the inner soldier came out again while showing us way to the tram.

"You're not the only one. Any clue what it is?" I asked following Ramilirl feeling my gut turn, the more he spoke of the bad news.

"Not really. We call it the "Scourge". It hit whole sections of the station, killing many in the process." Ramilirl said activating the tram when we all boarded. I had to sit down since I felt sick to be honest. It felt like we were on a one-way trip to hell...going down. How strange...just no stop bad news ever since Alec first said the first bad news. That is a fucken long ass bad news streak...Then again...that's my life...Oh well.

"No power or food. For months it was chaos." Ramilirl just kept reporting causing the room to go quiet making me look at Liam and Cora. They both kept their mouths shut feeling guilty that they had said such selfish things when such travesties were occurring on the Nexus that put us to shame. "It didn't end there. Eventually armed rebellion broke out. Order was restored, the insurgence was stomped out and banished. "Exiles" we call them."

"Fucken hell. What did the higher ups do?" I forced myself to ask rubbing my face roughly and running my fingers through my dark brown hair and rubbing my thin beard. I realized my hair was getting kinda long being slicked back. "Supposedly the Krogan was offered a deal to deal with the exiles, but nothing was ever put on record." I just buried my face in my hands as the Turian watched my reaction. I think he knew that things just got worse for us. "Did things go back to normal?" Cora asked looking at the turian being hopeful that something came together.

"Not even close. Since the krogan left...Things...looked beak." Ramilirl shot down and his voice lowered to a sound that I didn't like. "It's just I hate being so helpless..." He finally admitted.

"So, no word from ANYONE, armed rebellion, everything on the fritz." I added up looking up at the turian who seemed to give hints that I understood the gravity of the situation. "Fucken great. Worse yet, we had a first contact situation that went way south. The bastards tried killing us." I reported my fair share of bad news. I heard a friendly huff from the turian.

"That wasn't first contact. We are aware of them. Those aliens are going to be a big problem." Ramilirl nodded about the creatures making sigh in relief hoping I didn't fuck up another first contact opportunity. He gave a strong serious look at me at my exhale as if he was study me. We arrived at the Ops Center shortly after getting up to date about the Nexus. Liam walked off saying something about checking the security of things. What the hell can he do? Whatever, I had no issue with it.

"I should let you know our command structure has been fractured. Some are filling leaders who died or joined the "Exiles"." Ramilirl said at the beginning of the ramp. "This where I leave you. Good look. You're going to need it." He said with a warm chuckle and shook my hand one more time. Scott, Cora and I jogged up the ramp as Ramilirl watched on. We ran past two humans running by us talking about how they were supposed to drop everything and report for duty" to each other...And "no one was expecting an Ark to show up out of the blue." A Pale white turian with blue markings on his cheeks greet us at the top. It kinda seemed like passing of the torch from a certain point of view. Cora, Scott and I up to where the leaders were gathered at the large bridge of the Nexus. They had the shutter blocking a large window that would probably allow you to observe most of the Nexus wing.

"Tiran Kandros, I am the leader of the Militia. Right now I have other things I must attend. Please come seem me at security if you wish to talk. Please head to Ops Center." He shook my hand firmly, but not as firmly as Ramilirl. Then again. Ramilirl was fucken huge for a turian.

All the people of the bridge of the Nexus turned their direction toward me as I approached them with Cora and Scott by my side. Time to play politics...Fuck you, Alec. You know I hated this shit. Hatsu would be laughing in his grave. "YOU!? OF ALL PEOPLE!?" I could hear him bursting out laughter since he knew I didn't care for people much and have a short tempter when it comes to most kind of people. It was a female human and a salarian.

A salarian approached me warmly. "Ah, The crew of the Hyperion. I'm Jaran Tann. Director of the Initiative. You don't know how much your arrival means to us, BUT who are you? Where IS Alec Ryder?" The skinny salairan introduced asked looking right at me confused by my presence.

"Michael Schmitt. Alec is dead and named me Pathfinder." I stood my ground and spoke as if I was one. The Trio looked unnerved by this revelation. All right, I kinda deserve that. I mean...Who the fuck am I? I'm just some dweeb in a Blasto tank top as a big time leader of some kind. Then again, Like I give a shit.

The female walked up with her jaw wide from shocked and bewilderment of the news of Alec's fate. "Alec...is dead?"

"Sadly so..." I confirmed grimly at the information. This seemed to anger the human woman. "You seem to understand that the entire Initiative is at risk." She said boldly toward me which was already crawling under my skin as she snapped at me.

I held in my temper as best as I could since I understand, but screaming won't help a fucken thing! She walked away to a large computer and started typing away. "This is Foster Addison. She oversees Colonial Affairs." Tann introduced finally spoke causally. This just fabulous, not even five minutes in and I already got my head bitten off.

"All the golden worlds are a bust and no word from the other Arks." Addison announced as if she was relieving all the stress she as been holding back out in her words turning toward us after she was done with the computer bring up images of each of the "Golden worlds". I think she grew a couple of gray hairs in her short red hair.

"Right now, Our supplies are already depleted. Rationing gave us time, but even then, we are on borrowed time." Tann regretfully informed us something I already could figure out on my own. You got to be fucken kidding me I sigh closing my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We need more resources and that takes people, but we can't wake them up-." Addison being Captain Hindsight which was just rather annoying. I'm not the most Intellectual guy in the room and I could see that from a mile away.

"-Unless we have a golden world." Scott rolled his eyes and replied like an annoyed teen being lectured by parents.

"Now more than ever. We need a Pathfinder." Addison couldn't stress enough at the situation that was more obvious than a man wearing a ghillie suit in the middle of Walmart.

"Now falls to you, Schmitt. Are you up to it?" Tann asked shifting one foot to the other as I wasn't enjoying Tann's presence at all.

"I don't think we have an option here." I stated trying to hold myself from lashing out and be professional as I could be. These motherfuckers make we want to hit them over the head with a baseball bat.

"We need qualified help." Addison snapped causing my blood to boil over to the point, I thought I was going to pop a blood vessel.

"That's no way to treat a guest!" A booming voice said walking over toward us. It was a female krogan that was tall as me but wider. Krogan were as tall as a human but had the body mass of a black bear with the height nearing 6'4.

"Nakmor Kesh. Superintendent of this station. I hope they didn't scare you off, yet." Kesh seemed more laid back and friendly then the other two. Ok, her. I don't mind.

I leaned over to Scott. "She is a krogan." He whispered as I nodded mesmerized by her size and widened my eyes a bit of the name of the species. "It's nothing personal. Now, isn't the time for on-the-job training." Addison countered the krogan who just pretended she didn't exist.

"This Pathfinder seems willing to try at least. We need a fresh perspective." Kesh insisted defending me from the bureaucrats harassing me.

"You have my concerns." Addison said walking away in a huff as she mumbled something under her breath. Something about everyone here being idiots and fools.

"We are all feeling the pressure." Tann sighed watching Addison walk way angry at this whole work environment and issues. I mean, I can't completely blame her. It just it felt like she was blaming me for everything that went wrong. How could you believe you journey 600 years across dark space and not have something go wrong? Anything could happen. Supernovas, black holes, dark energy, or whatever the case.

"Stop by my office for a private word. I will be happy to discuss issuing you a scout ship with your associate." Tann spoke flirty to Cora as he looked at her. Cora gave me the best/worst "OMG, NO!" facial expression but I gave a nod at Cora to do it. She walked with Tann to his office. Along the way, Tann looked away from Cora causing her to turn to me giving me the middle finger. "Scott, do me a favor and have a word with Addison." I said turning to Scott who was again...fixated on Cora's ass. I just batted my eyes at him twice at him wondering how long it would take for him to realize his surroundings. "What? Oh, Addison...Right." He said awkwardly before walking away in a hustle. I lowered my head, shaking head along with a sigh. Fucken got his head up her ass.

Kesh started laughing at the interaction with my crew. "Welcome to the Nexus. Quite a handful of a crew, you got."

I snickered jamming my right hand in my pocket of my pants. "You're telling me, and thanks for the back up. I appreciate it." I said scratching the back of my head with my opposite hand.

"Hope is in a short supply. What little we could find, might have a chance to bloom." She was saying until a tech worker interrupted her. "Ma'am, the Hyperion core is now online." Kesh turned to the tech and smiled? "Let me show you something." Kesh offered toward the window.

"An hour ago. That was all dark. With the power from your ship. You're keeping the lights on, so you have my vote." Kesh said while activating few buttons causing the shutter to lower revealing the large incomplete wing that looks like it stretches out for miles. The lights on the bridge started slowly brightening up as well as the rest of the ship.

"What if the power runs out?" I asked since it would be better to ask just in case.

"Then you better have your chat with Tann. Make sure that doesn't happen." Kesh said as she started walking way. "Don't be shy. Come see me when you get the chance." She said as she walked away. I turned back to the large wing of the Nexus giving out a sigh. Yeah, Better go save Cora...Bah, she can wait a little longer. I wonder what Kandros is doing?

I walked by trying not to bother the technicians from doing their jobs and head down the steps as the lights started to turn on then down to the ramp in the direction of the security area. He did say he was head of the Nexus militia. When I got down to the ramp, he was standing next to a large circular table with a hologram of a planet floating at the center. It was clutter with books, weapons and parts of weapons.

"I know that look. They bent your ear, huh?" Kandros said leaning on the table causally while taking apart a rifle. It looked like he was clearing it.

"Yeah, they sure did." I said rolling my eyes with a heavy sigh watching the turian work on the rifle. Kandros sat the rifle down and turned to me. I could tell that Kandros fucked up the saying about bent my ear but eh, fuck it. The meaning is simple enough.

"You get used to it. Just focus on being a Pathfinder. I won't argue with results, but they surely will." Kandros moaned at the thought to forward progressing, at the same time seeing them bicker at every move that is made. "Anyway, Welcome to militia HQ. Excuse the...mess. This office organizes the militia work, Nexus Security and finding the Arks."

"Any word on any of the Arks, by the by." I asked while scratching the below my ear with my right pointer finger. At least this guy has his head on right. I'm not going to lie, I'm liking the turians and krogan the more I'm around them. Can't say much for the asari since I only been barely speaking to the one. Kinda avoiding her since she is a doctor...bad experiences. Not only that but I fucken hate doctors.

"Information is scattered. Some are saying they are dead, and others say alive. Nobody knows." I nodded at the information and sighed. "So, is it true you fought during the First Contact War? I heard your man, Liam explaining...your 'situation'. Including hearing the story from Ramilril." Kandros stated. I knew it was going to get out so it, so it didn't phase me.

"So, He told you eh. Ok, SAM send away to the highest ranking members for now." I admitted sitting on a crate nearby. Kandros nodded then noticed the ping of my entire history reach Kandros's omi-tool. He gave me a look as I shrugged. "Look, You have every right to know what you're deal with. Judge me how you like. I don't care.

"Fair enough. Some Turians are still sore of what happened. I however, don't care either. The past is the past. Especially, not now." Kandros let out with a happy nod. "Right now, were all stuck in this mess. If we don't work together, then we will all fail." I couldn't help but to agree further. I couldn't help but to have a small smirk on my face at the fact we agree. "About those aliens that we encountered?".

"Ah yes, We call them the 'Kett'. Relentless bastards, I warned the others that they could tear this station apart if were not prepared. But as you human's say, "in one ear and out the other". I hope Addison can figure it out sooner." Kandros said looking at the table. Hey, at least he got that one down. "Yeah, no kidding." I responded shaking my head at how everything is set up here. It's all a complete mess and I looked into the hall to see Turians, Humans, Salarians, Asari all baning together and cleaning up the entire work stations all around Ops center.

"How did you get this gig? or job." I corrected myself being a bit to causal. "I understand what you mean." Kandros politely exclaimed. "I was escorting some prospecting team on some moon. When those kett found and surrounded us. They threw us in pens like cattle and used us for experiments."

"Jesus Fuck." I said looking at Kandros worried and horrified of what these Kett do to prisoners. "Luck was on my side. I got loose, snatched a gun and freed the others. By the time, we killed the bastards and got back to the Nexus to warn them. Everyone looked at me, as if I was in charge." I couldn't help to rise my eyebrows at this information. "Too much of that going around." I admitted realizing that I might had it easy. "The Militia grew from there. Once the heat gets turned up then everyone starts rising to the top. Like yourself." Kandros finished. This caused me to give a painfully agreeing nod thinking about Alec's untimely demise.

"I'll read those reports since you're willing to show everyone and not just me. However, It's the present we should be focused on." Kandros voiced which made me nod. "I'm kind glad, your here. We might need a proper soldier to lead us." Kandros admitted.

"Either I die, or you find someone else better." I smirked thinking of the movie-. "Starship Troopers." Kandros pointed at me which threw me for a tail spin forcing me to give a weird look. "My favorite "Human" vid. A lot of turians seen that vid and were outspoken that is how Humanity should have created their military." Kandros confessed which I started laughing. "I watched that movie when I was a kid. I mean decent movie. But the book was way better." I said grinning like a idiot.

"There's a book?" Kandros sounded astonished over this discovery. "Yeah, If Alec brought some of my personal effects then I MIGHT have a copy. As of right now, don't get your hopes up." I said matter of fact while rubbing a tear from my eye from laughter. "Speaking of which, I got to speak to Tann. Maybe he knows something. Later Kandros."

Kandros nodded looking like a kid during Christmas as he turned back to the table discussing attack patterns to use on the Kett. This fucken guy watched Starship Troopers? He's fucken awesome. I thought walking back up the ramp, chuckling to myself like an idiot.

I walked into Tann's...office...didn't look like office but more of a closet space. I couldn't help but to snicker looking around the small room and seeing a part of it was closed off with boxes blocking the way. "This is the planet we landed. Habitat 7. It wasn't even close to livable." Cora said sounding annoyed as she spoke with Tann. "Michael...Nice for you to stop by." Cora sounded PISSED when she noticed me giving me nasty leers. I gave Cora a nasty look when she said my first name. I hated to be called Michael and now she was something to hold over my head. "Ah, Schmitt. We were just discussing your next move." Tann welcomed me warmly.

"I thought I wasn't "Pathfinder" material." I asked giving him a cocky attitude. "As you said it before. We don't have the luxury. Director Addison has her own opinion and I have mine, which overrules hers." Tann said slyly and quietly. I gave Tann a distrusting gaze. "I hope she doesn't find out." I said lowly.

"I oversee the entire Initiative. I'm going to give you a chance to prove yourself. To that end, the Scourge has been dealing a tremendous blow. Whatever it is, our scientist theorizes that it's NOT natural." Tann reviled while placing his hands behind his back acting proper.

"An artificial energy cloud? Who would have created that?" Cora asked looking at Tann perplexed by the news.

"We have yet to say. It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way, furthermore the Scourge managed to render the golden worlds unlivable. Then there are these aliens we ran into...The Kett. We discovered they are obsessed with the alien structures, scattered all over this cluster and are willing kill anyone who gets close to them. I suppose murder isn't only in the Milky Way." Tann made clear what I'm dealing with a lot more clearly, at the same time which explains a lot. Tann showed a bright red planet hologram by tapping his keyboard. "This planet here. "Eos." Right now, your main focus should be here trying to make it viable for our colonists. This will make it easier to make this cluster livable. We discovered up to six livable worlds, but I want you to start at Eos."

"Wait" I cut Director Tann off realizing this was a lot to process. "I though you said these planets are unlivable?"

"A **real** pathfinder will relish in solving that mystery. Don't you agree?" Tann shot back at me causing me to clinch my fist which Cora coughed loudly. "Right, I should go check on things." She said trying to clear the air a little and reminded me to not to lose my temper as she passed by.

"You must be the gambler type, huh. No sweat if I fail, since I'm replaceable." I said staring the big green eyes of the Salarian who was really starting to piss me off worse than Addison. I was calm but stood my ground against this guy.

"Gambling on people is my job. Some of the pay off and others..." Tann trailed off at the end which got me narrowing my eyes at him since I knew where he was going.

"Don'-." I wanted to growl but then a sharp ringing in my head that was the worst headache one could ever receive. "Michael, please see me and SAM node. Your implant needs attention, and we need to discuss confidential matters." SAM said privately.

"Are you ok?" Tann asked noticing me grunt lightly. "Yeah, Fine. Just a headache. You mentioned a ship?" I asked playing off the headache a little as a excuse for growling at the Director. There is no real reason to pick a fight with ANY of them. I mean I could point out all their short comings, instead I'll be the adult and take the criticism.

"It's in the Docking bay being prepped now. It should take a just take a day or two longer until all preparations are complete. The coordinates for Eos are in the ships computer." Tann added giving a warm friendly expression. This guy was a true bureaucrat though and though. Now, Addison and Kesh to deal with. My brain felt like it was going to melt, so mind as well save the best for last. I could hear Addison yell from across the whole Ops Center as soon as I walked out of Tann's..."office". FUCK! "To whom. And Your goddamn father." Which made me realize, now I'm going to have to bail Scott out. Fantastic. Let's get this over with.

Addison was on the top level of the bridge. She was standing yelling about this and that as I walked up the two levels of ramps to where Scott keep his cool better than I could explaining the entire situation. I made a mental note on how well Scott could handle political pressure breathing down his neck.

"So, the **pathfinder** finally shows up." Addison grinned her teeth at me when I showed my face. "Look, I was dealing with Kandros and Tann. I have Kesh, some scientists and SAM to meet yet. I'm in no damn mood to be lectured by someone pointing out the goddamn obvious. I understand where you're coming from, so could you please cut me some fucken slack." I was being stern with Addison who sighed shaking her head as if she didn't really want to hear it.

"Look, my face is tired. I haven't slept in almost a whole week dealing with failed colonization, so forgive me if I don't hold my breath." Addison sighed and then I took a minute to analyze what she just said. "Your face is tired?" I was mystified by her choice of words. "Shut up." She snapped realizing her mistake. "Geez, Slow down. You'll have a heart attack." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. She looked as if she was in her 40s maybe 50s.

She gave me a stern look at that statement as if I said something that offended her and she was holding it in. I got her to shut up for a fucken moment for me to continue. "Panicking isn't going to help solve a damn thing. Chill the fuck out and think clearly for fuck sake." I boomed which caused the some of the technicians to turn to listen to me. Some of them were turian, human, salarian and asari. Hell, I THINK I saw a quarian or two. Addision just turned her back to me causing me to lower my head and shook it slightly. "What about that alien tech? Any idea why the Kett are fascinated with?" I couldn't help to ask, seeing that any information is good information. Both Kendros and Tann gave their opinions which is fine because I'll take anything I can get, at this fucken point. I don't know what those bony bastards want but I can't shake the feeling it's bad.

"The brains say the tech is less advanced then what we dug up on Mars, but that was plug and go. This tech... thinks different?" Addison was confused how to put in correct words. "We don't know entirely. As for the Kett, we've been avoiding them at all cost. Keeping a low profile. From logs of the Hyperion about Alec, perhaps it's better to keep it that way." She continued as she started to calm down. I could tell that any minute she could pass out from fatigue.

"I only heard Schmitt call my dad, Alec. So how close were you two?" Scott had to asked butting in. This made me wonder. No one called Alec, by his first name unless you were a close friend.

"I'm not your new mother if that was, you're thinking." The older woman huffed looking at Scott who seemed relieved by this news. "Hey, Scott. I got this. Go check on Liam. I haven't heard from him in a little." I said turning to Scott itching my nose with my thumb. Scott gave a nod as he walked past me. "And make sure, he didn't break anything!" I yelled a little too loudly causing Scott to crack a laugh. "Don't want to have that come out of my paycheck." I mumbled to myself. Addison was not amused one bit and I didn't care.

I snapped a finger to a grey colored Turian technician with red facial markings. "Hey, bud." The turian turned toward me looking completely confused as he was standing at his terminal. "Yes?". I turned to Addision. "I want you to personally make sure, Addision gets some sleep after this little chat? She looks like the walking dead." The turian turned to Addison who had to hold herself up just to stand. "Yes, Sir." I waved a hand to Addison to make sure she was awake. "I'm fine...you bloody fool." She snapped hearing my little conversation with the technician.

"Riiight." I raised a eyebrow as she looked like she was about to start nodding off. "Then tell me about these failed outposts? And oh, How the fuck did a armed rebellion start in the first place?" I started but Addison gave a hard sigh. "Hostiles, Exiles, Scourge, and spoiled worlds. We can't just expect white picket fences to grow out of the ground. As much as that would make my job a lot easier. It doesn't happen. We **need** a pathfinder that explores, evacuates and **inspires** for this to work." Addison explained making my job much clearer and feel much lighter then how Tann threw everything, including the kitchen sink. I could feel the pressure of them expecting me to do it all without fail. "As for the "armed rebellion". When we struck the scourge. A thousand, maybe two thousand of unprepared colonists woke from cryo-sleep. They realized maybe a hundrid or so weren't so lucky. One of them being the founder of the Initiative, Jien Garson." This caused bells to ring in my head. Jien Garson...Jien Garson...Where the fuck did I hear that god damn name...That is going to bug the piss out of me... "With most of the leadership dead...many people didn't take too kindly to Director Tann's leadership." Huh? So, I'm not the only one...And they jumped ship...fuck... "As you now know, most of the golden worlds are a bust and us having failed outpost. Sloane Kelly the security leader lead the mutineers to try to overtake the station...It ended in failure, due to the krogan whom claimed they had a deal with Tann. Tann dismissed them as rumors and never calmed to strike a deal with them causing **them** to leave as well."

I couldn't resist to hide my face in the palm of my hand at the shear stupidity of it all. SO, It was Tann who fucked up...Royally fucked up. Might as well give him a broken crown to place on his fucken head.

"You're thoughts on the Kett? We all couldn't be naive to think we wouldn't encounter possible hostile aliens." I had to ask seeing what her thoughts of the matter was. I had to hear all options. At this point, I didn't really care but had to **act** my part. I fucken hate people...I cursed in my mind reminding myself of Tann is his so called "Leadership". I mean...HOW THE FUCK DID HE EVEN GET THE POSITION? Let alone, allow him to lead after fucken up this bad? I mean...I can't blame the exiles at this point. If I woke up here during that time, I would have joined them.

"Mindless, refuses to talk and they just don't attack. They disinfect as if we are bacteria. Talk to Kandros knows more.  
The head of our "military". Once he realizes it, we might be really deep in shit." Addison scoffed at the thought of the aliens and Kandros.

"Sounds like you don't trust Kandros?" I pointed out curious on what she has to say on him. You know, acting like I'm on her side, but to be honest I'm on his though. They may not "like" each other, however they are very similar in thinking wise. Both realized their in a fuckary of a mess, it's just getting these two locked in a room to sort each other out. I been there. Way too many times with different people. They just got to TALK to get the feeling of how each other works. I don't feel like a pathfinder. I feel like Uncle Schmitt. Hey kids, how about you two sit down and fucken **communicate** **!**

"I trust him to **DEFEND** us. Not possibly start a military presence during a supposed civilian Initiative." Addison scoffed again which made me question her more. There it is...I wasn't going to start a argument over points of view. I mean, The Kett being mindless, refuses to talk and wants to "disinfect" us? Sounds like a ideology to me and that isn't something we can simply not make peace with, so easily. Would love a military in my back pocket if that is the case, regardless of what she thinks.

"Ok, Addison. I see you're point. Now do me a solid...Go. Get. Rest." I said clapping my hands together with a nod. Addison huffed as the Turian from earlier walked up and waved his claw-like hand to the ramp. I watched as she quietly walked down the ramp on my right. I went up to one other human technicians, who looked and sounded russian, asking where Kesh's office and they pointed me to the right direction. I said my thanks and headed over there as quickly as I could. I have some scientists to speak to then SAM. Ugh...my life keeps getting better and better...

Kesh's had a real office, unlike everyone else. It was on the far-right side opposite from Tann's on the base floor of the bridge. "There you are! I hope the others didn't bite you're head off. There is a lot that needs doing." Kesh said warmly, greeting me as if I was a friend. "With the Hyperion hooked up and feeding the Nexus power, my team and I can't start getting real work done."

"Bah, don't worry about it." I said causally smirking. "Kandros isn't all too bad. A bit gun-ho if you ask me, which isn't a positive or negative remark. Tann is a bureaucrat, gets under my skin, and Addison...is pessimistically realistic. Strange bunch." I couldn't help to exhale my frustration with some of them and their view points.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Kesh grinned from ear to ear. "From what I hear, I'm the first krogan you met. Is that correct to say?" Kesh asked politely and with a bit of respect in her voice.

"Ah, You read that then...Well...Shit..." I was taken back by the fact she read my history. Kesh just laughed saying. "Kandros sent me the whole report. We decided block Addison and number eight's copy of the report, until you accomplish something just so we can see the look on their faces." I started grinning like an idiot, imagining the look on their faces if I do succeed. I did catch that number eight part. Who was she referring to? Tann?

"Where are the rest of the Krogan?" I couldn't prevent myself from asking, while turning around looking around outside the door before it closed. "I'm sure you're not the only krogan that came along."

"Then you haven't spoken to Number Eight about the matter. I'm sure he has is "opinions" why they left." Kesh snarled at the thought of this "number eight".

"Ugh, You keep saying Number Eight? Am I suppose to know who that is?" I had to question since I had small clue who she was referring to.

"Tann. In short." Kesh continued. "During the mutiny a deal was stuck with my people. If they took care of the mutineers, then the Krogan get more say within the Initiative." Kesh was cold to admit at the memories of what happened months ago. That was the damn reason why he pulled out? His fucken pride?

"Before I ask about the deal. Why do you call Tann, number eight?" I couldn't resist to ask. Maybe this would shed some light on this whole damn train wreck of an operation.

"Because, he was eighth in line to take over the Initiative." Kesh sighed causing me to appropriately say. "Wowww. That explains so much. I was wondering how a worm like that got to the top of the pecking order." I had to admit out loud.

"That's why I call him "Number Eight" every now and again. To keep him...humble. Regarding the deal, the clan held up their end of the bargain, but Tann had a meltdown when he heard we wanted more say around here. It didn't help that Addison's assistant Willam Spender pretended that the deal was never made at all. A mess broke out and my people walked out. I don't blame them. We're done being used." Kesh growled at the mentioning of Spender during the explanation. Oooh, There is much more to the story... "This seems like I could grab a chair." I said pulling up any chair from the back of the office and started asking questions about the krogan people being used. She went as far back as the krogan rebellion to now. Explaining it from a more modern krogan stand point. After while of chatting, I put the chair to the side meanwhile scratching the side of my head thinking of this genophage. Even though I know what it is. "So, how are you dealing with this genophage. Could there be a cure?" I asked as politely as I could this caused Kesh to be stunned I mention such a thing.

Kesh making sure no one was around her office to hear our conversation. It was obviously a secret. Then she got close. Really close as she whispered."I appreciate thinking of curing the genophage but...there is no cure. However, our scientists try putting us gene therapy to increase our mutation against the genophage."

"You cheeky-fucker. You used the 600-year trip to your advantage." I whispered back in surprise and impressed by the krogan's sneakiness. I am rooting for these motherfuckers now. I could be mistaken but I thought I could hear her sniff me once or twice as she dwarfed me.

"Exactly. We might have increased birth rates by 4%. It's not much but still it means more krogan will live. Giving us a chance to have a future." Kesh continued to whisper in my ear while getting even closer then to me and in compete surprise, she reached around grabbing my ass. "I'll do **ANYTHING** to keep this a secret from the salarians and turians." She whispered BOLDLY realizing that she just told me a lot of hush, hush information. I almost jumped out of my shoes.

"I **completely** appreciate the offer, but I swear on Alec Ryder's grave, I can keep a secret. If happen to break that promise, then you personally kill me. Deal?" I was sweating bullets and nervous as all hell. Kind of turned on by the forwardness, not going to lie. Just...WHOA! My face was beat red.

Kesh just giggled in my ear. "Deal. But you know. For a human, you are kind a cute." as she let go of my ass, giving me a wink and went back behind her desk causing me to sigh in complete relief as I turned around and walked out. I swear to god, I also heard her say. "Nice ass too." as I walked out. Holy shit. I was microseconds from fucking a krogan. I can't believe, I'm admitting that. Holy shit, are Krogan women forward. I wasn't even expecting that at all. God damn, do I need something to take the edge off. I walked out pulling out that little something something. It was a joint of weed. I had a lighter on me and lit the fat end and took a drag. A bunch of people saw me as I started getting high, honestly at this point. I'm so fucken god damn tense. I need this. It feels like my mind is overwhelmed with all the stress and burden thrown on me.

Like a bat out of hell, I brisk-fully walked with a joint in my mouth, which I hid the joint when speaking to Kandros telling him to have the scientists to email me anything they wished since right now. I need to relax. I am emotionally drained, physically exhausted, hurting and sore all over, and that creeping feeling of depression setting in. It wasn't the fact, that it felt like no one believed in me except a handful, but I could see major doubts in their eyes. I felt more isolated and alone while everyone is looking for to me. FUCKING ME, FOR ANSWERS. Who the fuck am I? Some nerd that happened to be in the wrong place and wrong time? If you would tell a 20 year old me, what my life would become then I'd just laugh in you're face and call you insane. I'm dealing with just a lot... It was bad enough, SAM wanted to see me in SAM node for some checkup as an excuse from not socking Tann. I walked to the Tram where Cora was waiting by the door to the empty Tram waiting for passengers to board.

"Is that a joint?" Cora asked in a disgusted and confused expression as I took small drag. At this point. I was high as shit and I gave less of a fuck. My mind drift to peaceful days. When I was a kid to be honest, when life was big and free.

"Yeah, Got a problem?" I spoke defensively in a slow exhale which Cora as well gave me a strange look when she looked me in my eyes as those peaceful days vanished without a trace. I reentered the reality before me.

"Professionally, yes. But...Personally, no. They kinda grilled you, expect Kandros and Kesh. Are you...alright..." Then Cora started grimly but then realized my position and must have thought about what it would be like to be in my shoes by the softer expression formed as she walked into the Tram.

"No...not at all." I said lowly as if my depression tone creep though my tone. Cora watched me sat down in the tram seat heavy as my body could barely keep up now. Just two more things to do...then...I'm going to take a long nap...

Once the doors began to shut, I could see Cora was sitting beside me with a concerned face. "Schmitt...Maybe you should go get sleep. You look exhausted." I gave a small huff of laughter at the notation, but once the doors shut and locked. I began to gazed at the wall for a bit in silence. "Naw, I got some shit to do first. Then..." I started then sighed. "Be honest. What do you think of me as the "pathfinder"?" I questioned as I turned to her tiredly when I asked the question.

"I-I..." She remembered for a second then looked to the floor thinking of what to say. "I don't envy the position. It's clear that you're pushing you're self as far as you can go. I respect that. I might be a little jealous of you're willpower to keep going, despite loosing everything time and time again. I'd like to think of you as a diamond in the rough. I think...We all do." This caused me to chuckle as I pulled the joint to my mouth and took a deep drag. I exhaled with a small coughing fit. I offered her a puff which she tried declining. "Nope. One hit." I pressed which she hesitantly took the joint. "This seems more Scott and Liam's speed." She tried to decline.

"Ha. Those Scott is a liqueur guy and Kosta beer guy. I know the types. You need to relax. It's not so bad being human, ya know." I offered again which Cora still gave a hesitant look at the joint. "Roll up you're problems, lick you're solutions, burn the past, inhale the good shit and exhale the bullshit." I made a quote from something I seen on a poster that a friend had back before I even started smoking weed. I didn't start until I gave up drinking. Cora just blinked at me. I finally let go on pressing her and just as I went to take the final drag, Cora surprised me and snatched from my hands and took a strong, powerful drag. She inhaled then started having a coughing fit. I was chuckling for a good while. "Holyy shit, I was just about to give up too." I snickered.

When she calmed down, I could see her sink into her seat a little and just started to drift off in her own head. "I read your further into your background and I have to admit. I thought I had it rough being a biotic. They treated you like you were a lower life form." Cora let out in a stoned trance as she fumbled with her thumbs remembering her past as well. "So, what was Alec like? When he was younger?" Cora asked like a long-lost daughter seeking answers.

I gave a clicking noise with my cheeks and smiled warmly. "He was the same now as he was then. Cared in his own way, stubborn like a mule. We both loved nature, I was his traveling buddy. He would want to adventure worlds while I just soaked them in. We were two sides of the same coin, when it came to adventuring. He's fast paced meanwhile, I'm slow and quick to adjust." I commented our similarities. "When, he got me to get off the booze when...shit got bad. He practically saved my life and help me focused on work. Like the good work, soldiers do. Reminded me of my old sensei. Alec got me back on track and training again." I said when I had a year gap of putting down the "sword".

"Excuse me? Sensei? You know Martial Arts?" Cora tone suggested she didn't believe me while giving an unconvinced look, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as if this would be an amusing tale. She was baked out of her mind but I could see the tension in her body fade away as mind did.

"In a sense. I was forced to learned kendo and few other nicks and nacks. Hatsu had this, family traditionally passed down. Since, Hatsu was my buddy. He used me as a scapegoat to purse other dreams. We were like brothers, so the sensei accepted me anyway. I think he knew that I needed a ass kicking to whip my ass into shape to be the soldier he thought I could be." I was completely causal about the matter. Cora smiled gently as I recalled my history. "My "sensei", or "old man" as I called him since he nicknamed me "Gaijin". Or "Loudmouth, whenever he would get pissed off with me. But anyway, He trained me in Japan with no technology, no help, and just using the old ways like how his entire family line. There was a time, we used real swords once a week. The old man hated training me and made damn sure my training was rough. One time, he beat me half to death with a bokken because he was tired of me fucking up." I said scratching my jaw showing a small scar below my ear where he gave me a small gash. Cora was slightly in awe, now realizing the scar. "One day, I snapped and attacked him with just as ferocity as he attacked me right back. He had his large, crooked smile on his face. Little did I know. I had one as well. We brawled for a good while and we got ugly too. Later, he finally admitted he saw much of himself in me. Bit later, I got better and better. In someways, I think he awoken my warrior like spirit."

"Wow...I am now curious who would win in a sword fight between you and Sarissa Theria." Cora amused herself which I had no clue who she was. "Oh, Right." Cora started on the asari "legend" then went on giving me a quick history lesson about the asari military. I'm not going to lie, I loved every minute of it. I was a big history buff regardless of species or ethnic worlds. This was due to a video game called Dynasty Warriors which I later read the book "Romance of the three kingdoms", lucky for me the "old man" had a copy.

I slowly rose out of the seat once the Tram went back to the Hyperon. "I'll catch up with ya later, Sis." when we arrived on at the Hyperion. "Sis?" She questioned behind me. I felt lighter with that talk, as I slowed to a calm walk to SAM node. That was a good talk and got a big history lesson about the Asari and that Asari commando.

The now growing more familiar with my surroundings felt nice. Some of the new and newer faces greeting me with "Pathfinder" which I gave a nod as I walked by. I didn't know any of their names, but they knew. It's going to take a bit to adjust as a icon or someone to look up to. When Alec forced me off ol' grandpa's cough medicine. I turned to my work. After that I became more like Ryder then I realized. A guy dedicated to work. I wouldn't care if I had won the lottery, I'd still show up for work. Since without it...I would be bored as fuck. "Hey, SAM. What did you wish to discuss?" I asked walking into SAM node wondering what this could be about? The big blue orb floating in the glass containment cylinder lit up like a Christmas tree, meanwhile in the background I could head the door close.

"Hello. Michael. Welcome to SAM node." SAM said as he scanned me. "This should stop any issues with your implant. There are also certain facts you should learn before you begin your expedition." SAM said causing a low echo with his robotic voice, now noticing the bot's weird accent that I couldn't place my finger on. British maybe? Fuck if I know.

"Ok, I'll bite. What facts?" I asked being nervous of what "facts" Alec was hiding. Alec was always infamous for his secrets. Relay Incident! Cough, Cough.

"My true capabilities. Alec overrode the implant's safety protocols. It allows me unrestricted access to the Pathfinder's physiology." SAM reviled the true nature causing me to now understand Alec's superhuman abilities. "That explains a lot." I commented on the fact with a awkward, bug eyed expression. "This is only YOU. The other pathfinders don't have this capability. I can act as a force multiplier, dramatically enhancing your motor functions and neural skills when required." This made take a step back and sigh realizing how fucken crazy Alec was. What the fuck? "Alec wanted to keep this to himself." SAM finished.

"I can imagine why." I muttered rubbing my face at the news. "I'm providing an enhancement to you. We have a symbiotic relationship that benefits us both." SAM explained which I looked at the ball of blue light. "Where did Alec get this idea?" I asked since it was the first thing that popped into my head

"From YOU. The Amazing Spider-man Issue #300. The birth of the Marvel Character, Venom." SAM explained making me feel humble. Woah, this was a lot to take in. "I am a new form of AI, drawing directly from the human experience. Your implant is my window into the world."

"That's pretty fucken cool, yet absolutely terrifying." I admitted with joy then turn to horrified realization that he was inside my head this entire time to SAM whom replayed instantly. "Alec knew some would fear it and other wouldn't. It seems Alec was right, you are an odd one." I was rather offended by both responses. "I find myself in an unusual position. Though I had access to Alec's experiences, there is a gap in my understanding." SAM expressed himself thus replayed feeling like that response was a low blow. "How?" which SAM was happy to continue to explain. "He blocked portions of my memories array. However, the further you explore as a pathfinder the more blocks will be removed. I recommend checking Alec's quarters. In the meantime, your new ship awaits." SAM finished as the linkage between me and SAM connected 100%. My vision went from average to almost beyond 20/20. I should be wearing glasses since I'm near sighted, but I am usually good enough to make out the smallest of details. "Whoa. I could get use to this."

I checked out Alec's cabin which right next door. How convenient SAM would be Alec's next-door buddy. A turian with a pasty white carapace sat behind a small desk behind in the corner of the small not so narrow hallway. His mahogany wooden desk was gorgeous that reminded me of simpler times. I had to admit, unlike typical turians that were dark or light grey. His "plates" were bright on the eyes. That was until the light reviled that his plates were a very pretty sliver color. I mean some had the iconic onyx color, others with an ugly mossy green, but only one dark maroon colored turian. This guy would stand out in a crowed. His markings were black, the design reminded me of dragon like wings, completely spread out on each side of his cheeks, and were extremely detailed.

The Turian named "Kaetis". When I held a short conversation with the Turian, and boy did he sound like a young kid while informing me, that the cabin that was once Alec Ryder's was now mine. The kid was acted like he was fresh out of boot camp. Young, Prideful, head jammed up his ass, and a bit too anxious for combat for his own good. The good side of him that I gathered was mellow and respectful so overall, he was a good kid. Some of my personal effects were already taken to the ship issued by someone named Vetra...whoever the fuck that was. Sounded Salarian...Asari? Hmph, whatever. Apparently, only I had access. Perks, perks, and more perks.

There were books of Lewis and Clark's exhibition across America that was a part of Alec's collection. I already read them all back in 2155. I roamed saw a glass case full of weapons causing a ping in my head. This was a "memory trigger" SAM was talking about. SAM also informed that the pistol was the weapon, Alec used to make his first kill during the First Contact War. The large computer held Alec's Archive system, however most of them was encrypted. Decided to wait until all of them were encrypted logs and "memories" were decrypted. SAM reported I had a memory unlocked to see, that I needed to see. SAM informed me that the computer's logs were for Scott. Apparently, I would know the time to show him.

When I arrived at the tram to the dock, Cora was waiting. "Hey, BRO." She mocked, rolling her eyes at me as I smiled. She was still feeling pretty gooood. "Hey, Sis. How's the bird?" I asked as I stepped on to\

the tram. "I hear it's special." Cora responded tapping into her omi-tool getting connected with someone. I heard her clear her throat. "We have a Pathfinder en route. How's the ship?" Cora asked though the omi-tool connection. Damn can she still keep that strict tone despite being stoned.

An unfamiliar alien voice replied sounding calm? I think that was a female turian? "In final checks and looking great." She purred causing Cora to respond. "We won't be long."

The tram stopped at the docks which was cleaned up and much like the Citadel, the nexus had that artificial background with sunlight and clear skies as turians, salarians, asari, humans and barely any krogans gathered around the observation deck looking out at a landing pad. A large beautiful ship's engine rumbled as it prepared for landing on the landing pad that everyone was in awe of. "Her name is the Tempest." Cora announced as I was wolf-whistling at the ship. "She a gorgeous." I was very keen on how this ship would perform. "Then let's take a closer look." Cora said waving her hand to follow her. I followed to the landing platform where dock workers were taking crates of gear and other essentials onto the Tempest.

"Let's pick it up people! We're fourteen months late!" A turian voice spoke as if she wasn't fucking around or dealing with anyone's shit. It was the same voice that spoke to Cora over the comms. All the workers started to rush when the turian cracked the whip. I was sauntering over trying to hold my excitement in. Fucken sweet. I thought to myself in my best Eric Cartman impression.

"So, you're the one making everything happen." The voice spoke again sounding happy as SHE walked down the ramp. Whoa, don't see many **female** turians. "Vetra Nyx, Initiative's wrangler, provisioner, gunner and everything else in between." The female turian with the blue markings introduced herself. "Are we ready? The sooner WE get out of here, the better."

I looked at Cora when Vetra mentioned WE get out of here. "I thought **we** weren't talking off until a few days? and I don't remember you apart of the pathfinder team?" I pointed out in confusion. This Vetra Nyx kinda pulled back at the statement and looked the other way.

"Tann pushed launch forward, otherwise there is no way they're letting this ship off this station in less then a week." Vetra fired a bit defensively at my confusion. It felt like she thought I disapproved of pushing ahead of schedule. Truthfully, I was completely neutral on the matter. I was honestly vexed by the situation for the fact, Tann and do what he will. This isn't going to bold well if I get on his bad side.

"I don't want to waste any more time." Vetra said as if she was in a hurry to leave. "HOLD IT!" A short, middle aged, overweight, bushy bearded, bald headed, dock worker boomed as he ran up to us in a hurry. "Damn it." I could hear Vetra snap like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What is the issue?" I had to ask the dock worker was holding onto a data pad. "Director Addison wants a full report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions, and crew." The dock manager boomed.

"I thought Director Tann overruled Addison." I said in dumbstruck causing the dock manager to shake his head replying. Vetra seen I was going to play with her little game and bugger off. This place was annoying anyway. "This ship is loaded out with outpost discovery-squarely under Director ADDISON's purview." The dock manager couldn't stress enough causing him to cross his arms in protest. His deep heavy voice reminded me a viking.

Vetra approached the bit shorter overweight man. "Seen you around. Ben, right?" Vetra asked causing the dock manager to lower his guard a little. Cora and I both looked at each other in confusion. Vetra put her hand on the dock manager's shoulder and pulled him away for a moment. "Came here with a family, didn't you? Son is still in cryo, right?" Vetra pointed out with her voice as smooth as butter. "What's your point." The dock manager questioned defensively. "I can pull some strings, get him in front of the line." This caused the dock manager to be putty in her claws, talons or whatever you wanna call her "hands". "You could do that?" He whispered. "Yeah, really." Vetra nodded. "Got you're self a deal. Ugh fuck, Addison is going to kill me." He agreed while moaning at the headache Addison is going to rain down on him. "You won't regret it." Vetra commented.

"In hindsight, I'm glad I told Addison to take a nap." I sighed in relief. Vetra just chuckled as we boarded the Tempest. Vetra started giving me the grand tour. "Holy shit." I couldn't help to express myself looking around the ship. Everything was so new and made me feel like this bird could be tough competition for the Normandy. "Everything is state-of-the-art. Labs, sensors, exploration gear...Plus the crew of course. The best in their field." Vetra said as we approached a lowering lift from the second level. It was the asari Lexi lowering down. "Ah, Glad to see you're looking well." Lexi said happily looking at me as she passed by. "Make sure you rest before you depart on another mission." I heard her say in the distance as we took the lift up while I looked down at the whole cargo room. "Spared no expense. I'd take it?" I confirmed with Vetra which she giggled? "None at all."

"The engine core is based off the Ark's ODSY drive" Vetra said pointing to a large window into engine room. I was wide eyed with all this tech. This shit is out of my league. I couldn't help to admit to myself. "Run's hell of a lot quieter." A Irish man that was my height said in a hurry to the engine room. He walked past us before I could get two words in. "That's Gil Brodie. Engineer, mechanic, all-around wrench jockey." Vetra introduced as we walked up a small flight of steps. This turian doesn't act like a typical turian. I couldn't help but to point out in my head about Vetra. I like that about her.

We walked through a set of doors into a large room with a large hologram of the Nexus floating and spinning around a large oval table. "This is the research room. There is space to upgrading equipment, gathering Intel." Vetra described the room in a nutshell.

"Router engaged. Securing connection to the Tempest." SAM announced out loud.

A red-haired Scottish woman was coming down the right-side ramp to a higher area. She passed by saying. "Welcome aboard SAM. And Schmitt, of course." She added awkwardly at the end sounding more excited about SAM then me. "All run by Suvi Anwar. Our science officer." Vetra established as she walked up the ramp but I froze looking at this Suvi Anwar. Just by hearing her last name, made everything slow down and my hearing started ringing ever so slightly as I heard the muffled talking of Vetra. She was a spitting image... I could feel the color in my face leave my body as I couldn't bare to move. "You ok?" Vetra questioned with a studying blink at me which snapped me to reality. "F-Fine...Just...It's nothing."

At the top of the steps was a large circular table to fit multiple amount of people to gather around like the knights of the round table. "You're quarters and personal effects are below. Plenty of space to get everyone together up here." We came finally to the balcony where it over looked the research room below. I let out a sigh thinking of the seriousness of this mission. "This is going to be one hell of a journey." I had to admit.

"I haven't shown you the best part, yet." Vetra cooed looking at me take it all in. "Come to the bridge when you're ready to fly. Our pilot should be ready to go." Vetra said walking away and down below to the direction of the bridge. I saw Scott and Liam hanging around the research room checking on whatever they were working on.

I walked down the ramp slowly really trying to absorb the techy atmosphere now realizing this part of the job was way over my head. I was more of a doer then a this sorta shit. "Hey Schmitt!" Scott said playing with some gadget. Looked like a auto turret. "Seems like we are forever racing, but at least we got new toys to play with." Liam said as he was checking the turret from top to bottom. "I will take what I can get." Scott owned up to. "Leaves newer opportunities for old ones too, like anything we brought back from Habitat 7. Raw matierals, Tech doesn't matter." Liam said trying to give me ideas of what I could do with it. "In short, the research room can strip it down and give you more and newer options." Scott simplified.

"At least, I have you two to explain this shit to me." I gave a heartily chuckle shaking my head at these two. What would I do without these two simple minded goons? "At least, we have something to keep us busy too. If you need help with anything just give us a holler." Scott added.

I walked to a one of the computer's to Scott and Liam's left as my back facing the cargo room. "What is this?" I let out with a sigh. "This is computer to issue strike teams. Please speak to Kandros for participation." SAM explained privately. "Ok, cool." I nodded talking to myself. The computer's that Liam and Scott were facing were the Market and research Kiosks. "Hey, Scott. Any junk we gathered down on Habitat 7 worth salvaging, see if there are any buyers for them. Might as well make some money." I said turning to the room to the left checking out the apparent bio room. "Yes, Sir." Scott happily replied. I later checked out the tech room, the crew's bunk room, kitchen, then my quarters.

Vetra walked in when I was checking out my quarters seeing a foot locker at the foot of my bed. I which on some low chair staring at it. "Where good...to go." She said noticing me staring at it for some time not even turning away. "Is everything alright?" She asked walking closer tilting her head.

I was scared to open it. The locker was dirty, banged up with some chips on the corners. It was old as I **should** be. It bothered me since the last time I seen it, it was clean and new. The heaviness of the past stared right back at me. "The last time I saw this footlocker...It didn't look like this." I admitted fighting the feeling of being scared but then I remembered Hatsu had a surprise for me all those years ago.

"If you need a moment..." Vetra started but. "Some company...would be nice..." I admitted since it didn't matter who was there with me, I just needed someone nearby. Vetra walked over and sat on the bed looking at me as I started to put in the combination to the lock in. Once the combination was set. I could hear the footlocker unlock and I let out a long deep breath. I opened it slowly reveling two wrapped faded gifts covered in dirt. "So, you know my story, right?" I asked turning to Vetra trying to hold back my emotions.

"Yeah..." Vetra admitted looking down at the floor fiddling with her talons. "I couldn't have been easy."

"Actually, this is the hardest part." I opened myself up a bit as I reached down for the gift from the old friend. A card was signed by him saying. "For my favorite jack ass of a brother. There is no path. The path is made by walking." I picked up the gifting knowing it was a sword. I picked the sword out of the footlocker and holding it in the palm of my hands. My hands were flat as I started kneeling to the floor, folding my legs underneath my thighs while resting my butt on my heels. Vetra just watched in compete silence, mesmerized by my approach toward this wrapped gift. I carefully unwrapped the gift revealing a scarlet red sheath, the handle matching the sheath in color with black cover wrapping around the red handle. It looked brand new still as I gripped the wakizashi and sheath pulling the blade from the sheath. The classic sound of the draw. The blade was shined in from the light outside enough to see my own refection. Someone took care of it. Alec...ya son of a bitch. I noticed while drawling the sheath. There was Japanese wording engraved onto the blade reading. "Lazy Honey Badger." The blade was made out of Titanium.

"That's a Titanium alloy blade? It's beautiful." Vetra whispered as I felt the handle of the blade. Testing its balance and smoothness. Re-sheathing the sword, I turned to Vetra who couldn't take her eyes off the blade. "That it is." I agreed smiling looking at the blade thinking I wasn't worthy of such a blade. The craftsmanship was beyond anything I seen. I could tell that this was no replica but the real deal. The old man must have made it personally himself or had it made before he died. I rose to my feet and turning softly turning to Vetra.

"So, I got to ask. Why we are sitting around?" I asked softly as I walked up to her offering a hand to her feet while holding onto the sheathed sword with my opposite hand. She took my hand with her and stood up getting up close enough I felt her breath. I cleared my though slightly realizing we were staring into each other's eyes for a moment. "Right." Vetra coughed as we went to the bridge.

I walked onto the bridge completely flabbergasted by the large view of the bridge. "Departure trajectory locked, Nexus control." A spunky salarian said then realized I walked in by turning around in his chair. "Ah, Time for introductions." He said sound chipper as he approached and shook my hand. "You must be Michael Schmitt. I'm Kallo Jath. I pleasure to be here-and meet you, of course."

"Like wise." I said warmly not realizing I had my sword still in my other hand. I wanted to get use to carrying it around since I will be carrying it around during missions. I felt more comfortable using the sword then an omi-blade. Even if it's not as durable. "I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word. Quite the unique ship for a unique pathfinder." Kallo admitted looking at the sword.

"I'll try to avoid danger for the ship's sake. Even I can admit this ship is a beauty." I smiled looking around the bridge still absorbing the atmosphere. It was hard to adjust but I'll get used to it. Time may not heal all wounds but time is ever flowing. That I can't stop.

"That's reassuring and appreciate the comment." Kallos said waving his three-digit hand to the head of the ship. "I was the test pilot for the early prototype, thus knowing her since she was a blueprint. I'm itching to see how she performs out here." He said boldly as I walked to the command computer that reminded me of Shepard...my daughter's position.

"So, I have no clue how too..." I admitted lowly looking at the buttons and lights.

"The console syncs with your implant. Just swipe and touch a destination here." Kallos pointed at the right buttons to press as I forced myself to memorize what to do. "The nav system calculates everything. Very efficient." He acknowledged the easiness of the modern tech.

"It was optimized for a pathfinder." Cora said looking like she was still preparing mentally for the long journey. "Everything is secure. If you're ready." Vetra added as everyone gathered into the bridge. "Is anyone ready for a mission this big?" Scott asked thinking about the reality of the job at hand.

"Realistically...No. However, we signed up for this when we came here. Even if it was against our will." I admitted looking out into the many buildings being constructed on the Nexus. I lightly chewed on the corner of my mouth for a minute as I heard Kallos asking to be excused. "This is it, Schmitt. The Tempest is now yours. Unless you got something to say, for the log?" Cora reported and asked politely.

I remembered that note that the old man gave me. "No need. We got work to do. Kallos. Let's start by going into orbit." I said as the ship started to lift off few seconds later and took off from the Nexus's land pad. It felt like we weren't moving at all. It just looked like one of those 3D in door rides where the chair shakes you and you follow the screen. Instead the chair doesn't rock.

We left orbit of the Nexus before we were ready and we all knew it. We will make do without the Nexus's help. We are on our own. "Say, Schmitt. What's with the sword?" Cora asked looking at it then me with a smirk. Everyone else stood there as I went quiet gazing at the stars with a calm look.

"A gift." I said bluntly then turned to Kallos. "Anyway, Kallos what do we know about the surround system?" I asked as a alert came across his terminal.

"Ah, Pathfinder. It seems you being commed by the Nexus. They are saying we weren't ready for take off." Kallos raised a single finger, sheepishly. I just remained silent not really thinking of what they wanted, but what I was hungry for. Spaghetti?, Ramen noodles? Eh, got to check out the kitchen..."Ah, Pathfinder?" Kallos said one more time snapping me out of my little thought.

"Tell them that we are staying within Nexus space and analyzing all planets within Nexus space while I rest and get ready to set out for Eos. We will swing by, get the rest of our gear then dip out. After all, It is as well my job to keep my scientist busy as well as creating a new home. Regardless, we WILL at some point have to take care of ourselves.." I coughed causally. "Ground teams. It's time for R&R for now. Let's let the scientist do there jobs. If you wish you help in anyway then that's fine with me. Just make sure you don't over do it." I announced rubbing my shoulders walking toward the door since I was still sore and hungry. A shower could be nice as well.

"Sir, I suggest we head straight to Eos and investigate." Cora said behind me as she put her hands behind her back, acting all professional. This stopped me dead in my tracks and I closed my eyes. "In fact, Kallos...Just ignore them and lets just get to work, eh? We will tell them later." I said quickly before Kallos could even accept the comm call. "Pathfinder, We don't have time too..." Cora started then I turned around giving her a stern look. "Look-"

"No, She is right. We have starving people and they need a home. We can't sit on our talons while they suffer." Vetra stepped in which I just lowered my head. Great, does EVERYONE have to give me a hard fucken TIME! DO THIS! DO THAT! Some dark part of me wants to take the ship and disappear.

"I just lost a brother! I got my ass kicked on Habitat 7! I shouldn't be here!" I snapped at the both of them. I had it. All that sad emotion was turning into rage. "All I ask is for 24 hours." I snorted out a huff of anger as I walked out of the bridge passing Lexi in the process. "What is going on?" She questioned as I ghost pasted her as if she wasn't even there.

"Schmitt!" I heard behind me but the doors shut and I continued walking past that red headed duded. "Whoa, Who pissed in you're cereal?"

I didn't even respond as I took the elevator down to the cargo room and sat on one of the large cargo containers. I wanted to be alone for a minute. FUCK! I'm no robot. I just wanted a day to recover both body and mind. I just woke up and immediately a authority figure. I get thrown back on that war horse and sent into battle before I had time to register anything. Shit, Dealing with aliens is overwhelming as it was. Salarians, Krogan, Turians, Asari and now these Kett.

It's not something anyone can easily adjust to, especially when you're not even suppose to exist in this universe. Not to mention that I have a fucken AI in my brain that is enhancing me. I just needed a day alone to sort my shit out. THEN we can deal with Eos.

"Are you alright?" Lexi said from above me which made me jump since I didn't hear even approach. I didn't even have to answer that question. As Lexi approached and sat down next to me. "I am a.."

"I never had a shrink. I never will." I protested before she continued causing her to give me a cold stare. "Look, I'm broken. I've known this for a long time. I'm sure the other's are having just as a difficult time with all of this..." I started.

"You had a hard life. Not many people could go through that level of psychiatric stress." She as I could hear the shuffle in her steps with her high heels clicking on the steel floor.

I opened my eyes to see her motherly stare and a shiver ran up my spine. This hasn't happen since I last pissed off my own mother. "You know what. I'm going to sleep for now since I feel like I took on a charging bull and lost." I stood up in defeat and slowly made my way to my bedroom, now noticing this little conversation is being heard by everyone since they were on the floor above us.

"If you need to talk..." Lexi let out gently which made me stop and nod as I look over my shoulder. She generally cares about my well being, which isn't something I'm use to. Slap a hello kitty bandaid and kick my ass out the airlock into the next mission. I a understanding of how exhausting this job going to be, so...I want to go back to my time. This is going to be so much work and I think I'm already going to dream of paperwork and kett firefights.

I yawned as I tiredly walked to my "chambers" but before I could leave the hanger. Everything went black and I felt a thud.


	6. Chapter 3: The Crew Part 1

I own nothing~~~

* * *

I groggily woke up staring at yet another ceiling I never seen before. This was getting way too causal for me. My body felt like it went through a car crash. "Welcome back, Schmitt." A somewhat familiar voice said coming from my own damn mind. "SAM, right? What the hell happened?" I moaned slow to rise up from the table or gurney, using my arms to support myself up. Realizing, that I was still in my armor when I woke up. What the fuck happened?

"Yes, but you were clinically dead for twenty-four seconds." SAM reported as if his voice was inside my head. Why could I hear this guy? Normally his voice came the radio of my omi-tool.

"What about everyone else?" I said looking around to notice someone in the corner of my left eye. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Liam spoke up and then looked around. "Who are you talking too?" Liam asked feeling skeptic of who I was referring to.

"That AI, SAM." I responded rubbing the left side of my neck, hoping I would get the kink out of my neck. "I don't hear him." Costa responded looking confused then activated his omi-tool while shaking his head. "Everyone, Schmitt is awake. Get to SAM node." It sounded like he almost forgot. That was fine though. I had a splitting headache, so I didn't want to hear too many loud voices. It took about five maybe six minutes until Scott, Cora, and that asari from before entered the room. The asari was right away up-close checking up on me by waving her hand to both sides asking me to "Look here and there." I waved her off saying I was fine. "Could anyone tell me where Alec is?" I said rotating my neck since my whole upper body felt sore.

Everyone fell quiet shooting their eyes to the floor in silence. In that moment, I knew...He was dead. It felt like my soul left my body again...not again...no, no, no, no. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I ran my gloved hands though my hair. "What happened? Someone...answer me..." I somberly said as tears began to form in my eyes and stream down my face. Not him too.

"It was your life or his. He choice you." Cora said as if it was hard to admit out loud. Some of her makeup was smeared on her face as if she too was crying earlier. "God damn it, Not again..." I almost growled wiping the tears from my eyes. Hatsu and him were like brothers to me. Family and now...their both gone. It was still fresh for me that Hatsu was gone now...Alec to save my dumbass. What was he thinking? Everyone could see how pissed and sad I was.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at Scott who patted me on the shoulder. "It should have been me." I said looking right at Scott who shook his head. "I don't blame you. My dad...Made his choice." I heard him sniff though his nose and sob a bit himself. He was holding it in, but his face showed it. He wasn't angry with me but his dad. Mix of anger and sadness. Something I could relate to.

"Why am I here?" I said still sobbing a little while looking at the asari doctor. "What is this place?" I had to ask after the small moment with Scott.

"You're in SAM node. We had to connect you to SAM directly. SAM...is a part of you. In a way we don't understand ourselves. It havocs with your brain." The asari admitted unable to look me directly in the eye. She was just as confused as I was. Even I could see that.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said looking around more confused than ever which everyone seemed off put by what they had to say.

"Alec transferred the role of Pathfinder...to you." SAM cut in quickly in my head. No. NO! WHY ME! WHAT THE SHIT! "In short. You're the new Pathfinder." Cora said at the same time as SAM making it harder to believe. Everything went numb and silent as I focused on nothing. How can this be happening?

"You can't be fucken serious." I said in bewilderment which Liam shrugged the statement off. "You showed leadership skills. I think you're up for it." EASY FOR YOU TO SAY. WE ARE TALKING BIG DECISIONS THAT JEOPARDIZE HUNDREDS OF LIVES AND IT FALLS TO ME?! THIS HAS TO BE A FUCKEN NIGHTMARE!

"Alec was a N7...I'm not that kind of soldier." I broke down admitted lowly to everyone. It was obvious that I didn't see the potential in myself. The asari and Cora had doubts, but not Scott and Liam. Up to it or not. It's my turn to lead...that's why he brought ME her in the first place. I was his backup plan encase this very moment happened. I get that. NOT AT THE FIRST FUCKEN MISSION! WHAT THE HELL?!

"It doesn't matter. SAM is linked to your mind on a deeper level." The asari explained at a basic level, as she walked toward screen to my right but not touching the screen. "Untangling...could kill you." She finished with a sigh. The screen showed bunch of warning signs around my link in my brain. In short, if they tried they wouldn't know where to begin. Shit!

"I know, this is...a lot. We got to think forward. There are people counting on us to find a home since Habitat 7 was a bust." Cora cut in trying to make me realize the reality that was happening around me. Everything felt like a dream. Not real. Is this real? Am I back at home waiting to be woken up from a drunken dream? That was until my sore body ached again and the kink of my neck made me realized this was real. Yet, everything feel so visceral and real.

"So, what happens how." I sighed trying to dry off my cheeks with my forearm since the gloves were a bit rougher then I liked, using the fabric of the environmental suit to wipe the half-dried tears. I wasn't feeling just sorrow for loosing Alec or anger toward him giving me the position of Pathfinder. It's fear. The fear of the overwhelming responsibly of 100,000-200,000 souls resting on my shoulders. Yeah, it's not the fate of the galaxy but still a lot of people counting on me to find them a home to build.

"Since the dark energy cloud cleared up. We are heading to the rally point now. The Nexus should be waiting for us." Cora answered sounding like a sergeant reporting to a lieutenant. The Nexus? What is Wade Barrett going to lead me to a WWE Championship? I couldn't help but to think.

"He needs to rest first!" The asari said defensively toward Cora. Cora knew that but it couldn't be helped, she is just as scared as everyone else. I can see it in her body language. What am I supposed to keep going with no fucken issues at all? Pretend that one of my closest friends isn't dead along with a planet that was supposed to be our home, be a bust? I doubt that she is that thick-headed. I got my ass kicked back there as well and my body needs at least two days to heal.

"I'll go see how long it will take, but we will need our **_Pathfinder_** for this." Cora responded as if she was doubtful of my skills and I didn't blame her. Cora gave a nod before heading out first. I wasn't a hero. I never was or will be.

The asari walked up to me slowly. "If you need to talk..." She started to say but I just gave her a nod of understanding what she meant. She slowly walked out as well leaving Scott, Liam and myself in SAM node.

"I don't blame you for any of this...I want you to know that." Scott said again as if he was reassuring me and patted me on the back before walking out with Liam. I sat alone in SAM node for a moment.

"Alec will be missed." SAM reported in my head causing me to close my eyes and rub the side of my temples. "So you know, this is our private channel. I shared it with Alec previously." Causing me to nod my head, now understanding the whole thing of it. Alec and his crazy ass experiments. "Does this bother you? Having an AI in your head?" SAM asked robotic. It sounded like like he had feelings.

"No, not really to be honest but...why me?" I had to ask which SAM replyed. "Reason unconfirmed. He never acted without reason." This caused me to chuckle though the sadness of loss. "Sounds like Alec. But continue." I said coughing rubbing my hands together as I tried wrapping my mind around this issue. "Alec asked for me to not lose sight of the goal. He said that pain embodies our resolve. He insisted we grow stronger...YOU would grow stronger. He believed in you." SAM added before going quite for some time.

I sighed shaking my head. That bastard always was like that. He kept pushing me forward for a bigger role but I never wanted it. I guess this is his way of saying "Fuck you, Get off you're ass!". I never understood it myself, but I guess he seen talent in me. I stood up regardless and started walking for the door. I slept for too long now. I walked out of SAM node as the asari gave me a look like a mother angry at her child. It was weird. Almost as if she expected that I would walk out at some point soon. "No, you must rest!" She insisted.

"I rested once I get something off my chest." I extended my arm to her in a pleading manor which perplexed her. "Show me to medical. Just...Do me a big favor along the way and ask for the pathfinder team to be there in ten minutes. I got something to get off my chest." I asked politely as I could while fired up barely able to walk. My body felt like ground beef, yet I refused to stay down. Not now. "No! I you're too weak!" The asari was getting more assertive now as a doctor. I just forced myself to lean against the wall and walk there myself, grunting and moaning in pain the whole way there. With each step felt like my body was about to give out at any moment. The asari just shook her head and grabbed my arm and pulled around her neck while using her bionics to make me a bit lighter for her to carry. I was practically dead weight plus wearing armor didn't help at all.

"You might be the most stubborn human I ever met." She spat elegantly as she helped me to the tram station. "Sorry, I forgot your name?" I had to say scratching the back of my head with my other hand right when she pulled me away from the wall. She didn't answer right away until she sat me down in one of the seats on the Tram to medical. "Dr. Lexi T'Perro." Which made me blink dumbfounded and fumbled pronouncing her last name.

"I got to ask but you're a Asari? Right?" This forced her to give me the dumbest look imaginable. I'm talking meme worthy. I wish I could have taken a photo, honestly. I had to keep my..."unfamiliarity" with the aliens. Mostly, I didn't want to explain I'm from an alternate reality that they were a part of a video game and blah, blah, blah. Raise more questioned and think I'm insane then I already am.

"You never met an Asari before?" Lexi said giving me strange looks while crossing her arms and sitting in one of the seats crossing her legs and crossing her arms as if she was pissed off or something. I focused on her then myself to help not think about all the negative things that have been happening. So far, We're fucked.

"It's complicated really, I'll explain when we gather everyone." I admitted tucking my lips inward with an awkward look on my face which made Lexi give me now a studying stare with her blank expression. Asari don't really change expressions to much. Almost as if it would damage their beauty or something. Their tone can be angry or their eyes, but they don't show facial expressions like human's do. "Yeah, SAM do you have records of the "New York Times" in **that** era?" I asked out loud looking around hoping he would.

"Affirmative, Pathfinder Schmitt." SAM responded which made me clap my hands. "Excellent." I said rather happily while feeling like I could do a dance if not for my body feeling like swiss cheese. "I also have all of your personal, Alliance records, and of your imprisonment." SAM said in the private channel. "What information do you have...on my first mission?" I questioned as my eyes hardened for a moment. "Indeed. I have _**everything**_ about that mission. It was trialing but, Alec did manage to keep every detail of you're career alive in a secure file." SAM Reported. "That's even better, When the time is right...we will make it public but prepare to copy and send all that data to everyone I work directly. Don't send until I'm...ready." I asked which made the asari more confused to what I'm talking to SAM about. "Affirmative."

"Is everything alright?" Lexi asked in a tone as if she was worried about her well-being.

"Oh, hell no. I'm all fucked up right now." I answered truthfully. "I feel like I went a round with a Bengal Tiger." This caused the Asari just gave me a cold stare, of sorts. "...I just have something tell everyone since they been asking questions about me. I figured. It's better to get it out now before we move further. I honestly don't care if it goes public either." I admitted rubbing my face with my gloves then realizing I was still in my armor. I felt my thin beard hair move with the rubbing though my suit. "Could I have some clothing as well? Sorry, for asking for so much." I chuckled.

Lexi nodded seemingly more relaxed now and she gave a faint smile. She was extremely attractive to be fair, then again. I think all Asari are. Perhaps that's the point about asari. They look what you think is attractive, although I much go for personality. Yeah, She could have a slamming body that could fuck you senseless, but...what comes after that. The little moments, ya know. She had that elegant look to her that really made me relax. As if I could rely on her for anything. A motherly vibe.

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much. After..." which I looked to her with a small smile fading remembering my strong bond with Alec who just died. She reminded me of my mom, so damn much. Always concerned for my well being, yet I know she concerned for everyone's well being before her own. She IS a doctor, so I don't think there is a romantic feelings toward me, more friendship. "Look. This isn't my first time dealing with a server loss. I'm OK...I'll take a nap when I get this off my chest...Deal?" I reassured her calmly, slightly extending a armored hand to her which she smiled elegantly, but grabbed with force and shook. "Deal." She had a dark growl that I knew if I broke this deal then I was a dead man.

It took me a bit to get down the steps and when we entered the medical room where some of the soldi...explorers from earlier were staying to be check up on or treated. Scott was already there checking on his sister who experienced statis pod issues. Liam wasn't right behind him so who knows where HE is. "So what's the emergency meeting for? Why so soon?" Scott asked right way confused.

"Once everyone is here. I'll explain with the help of SAM to proof to you that I'm not making shit up." I said as Lexi helped me to one of the flat medical bed. I seethed and grunted as I sat on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't much longer until everyone showed up. I was taking off the shoulder pieces of my armor as Lexi, Scott, Cora, Liam, and even Dr. Carlyle gathered around me. In that exact order. Dr. Carlyle was the last to gather since attending to the injured. "Ohhhk, I'm going to sound absolutely insane for tell this story, but SAM is going to send you all my personal files that Alec decided to keep locked up. It's a lot to grasp, so be warned." I started taking time to looked each and every one of them in the eye as I spoke.

"You were born in the year 1992?!" Liam gave me a strange look of pure puzzlement. "So what? You're the oldest man alive." This last statement caused a vain in my head to bulge from me trying to hold back my rage. THIS FUCKEN KID!

"To explain. Yes, I was born in 1992. I guess life was normal until 2013. I was 21 or so, when I came home drunk from the bar and slipped somehow though a wormhole as scientists believe. To be honest, I don't have the foggiest idea how or why it happened." I said truthfully as I could as some of my old personal records reveled I went missing all those universes. That doesn't explain how I crossed the threshold of reality to fiction. THAT is what bugs me the most. Then again...does it matter anymore? That was well over 5 years ago. I'm HERE now, so fuck it. Might as well keep going at this point.

"So what you woke up on some futuristic city of you're hometown?" Scott joked half-heartily. I liked to think we both knew he didn't understand how or why as much as anyone else in this room. The evidence was very illogical, yet all the evidence fits.

"No." I said bluntly which made everyone even more confused with a sinister atmosphere. "I grew up in the northeastern United States my entire life, I happen to wake up on some farm in Texas. I was founded by Hatsu Takahashi and trained by his crazy ass grandfather."

"Wait! DID YOU SAY HATSU TAKAHASHI!" Scott snapped stepping forward with a stunned look in his eyes. This made me draw a complete blank of how Scott Ryder knew him and DIDN'T KNOW ME! THE FUCK! DAMN THAT, HASU!

"He was the original designer of the SSV Normandy!" Scott jumped as a techy-nerdy school girl would! phhhfftttt, WHAT!? THAT SHIT HEAD WAS THE ORIGINAL DESIG- After that my brain went into shock from mental overload. I was best friends with the guy who DESIGNED MY BABY GIRL'S SHIP! WHAT THE FUCK IS MY LIFE!

"So, that dirtbag designed something that the Alliance could actually use?" I spoke matter of factually, with a bit of a laugh as I relaxed a bit now working on my gauntlets. The tension and weight off my body was fantastic. I had one hell of a workout in this damn thing. Not my style to be honest. I needed something lighter since it kinda digs into my skin when I move. I wasn't comfortable at all in combat situations. Sounds like Hatsu's work...in fact. I wouldn't be surprised it was picked up by Alec and created for this Initiative.

"That dirtbag was a brilliant scientist!" Scott spat at me telling me I should show more respect for the friend. They didn't know like Su like I did. He would want me too insult him even in death because that was how our friendship was. We insulted each other and were driven to be better then each other. A western man who trained like a Samurai and the eastern man who became a gun-slinging, cowboy. That was Su's vision of us two. Reason why he got me to do the training in the first place. I didn't want to since I wasn't Japanese and felt it wasn't my culture. He disputed the fact foreigners have done it in the past. Which in turned convinced his grandfather. His grandfather...didn't go easy on me one bit... "Wait...if history is correct. Didn't Hatsu Takahashi die during the First Contact War?" Cora remembered and pointed out.

"That is because the System Alliance covered it all up once Pathfinder Schmitt was arrested by Turian Forces in the year 2157 during the First Contact War." SAM pinged in showing a blue ball behind me. I looked up and realized SAM was taking over the rest of the information since none of them were believing me. "Schmitt was the first test subject of Cryo freezing." SAM added as everyone started checking their omi-tools reading over my file.

"He was the first test subject?" Liam pointed out sounding completely confused on what is even going on.

"I served under him most of my Alliance career that was until...the relay incident. I was there during the relay incident. You see during 2157, your father asked me to investigate a squad to see if they were or weren't spies working for some secret agency or something along those lines. Truth was...They did. Killed my partner in cold blood. That was Hatsu Takahashi." I said with a heavy sigh holding on to my hips at the mention of Hatsu looking down at the ground. I didn't want to explain this but I had to. It's apart of moving on. "They shot me in the back and left me for dead." I further explained with small grunts as I started taking off the chest piece of the hardsuit. Lexi even began helping lift the armor off my shoulders that relived a great amount of weight from my shoulders. Both physically and as I explain this emotionally. I needed something to focus on as I tell this bit. "Lucky for me, those Turians decided to drag me with them and patch me up. I thought I was dead to be honest."

"Wait. What happened to the ones that shot you?" Cora spoke up trying to make sense of all this craziness as was everyone else. She kept up faster then everyone else and all the information from Alec directly proved I wasn't bullshiting her. Everyone was sitting down and listening. Even the injured were listening in and had their eyes pointed my direction.

"I was just getting to that." I continued looking at Cora rubbing my sore shoulders. God damn, is that armor uncomfortable in combat. "I was taken to the Citadel for proper medical treatment and interrogation. Instead, I told a Turian Commander named Ramiril everything that I was assigned to do. Once they figured out our language. Something about "Operation Ceberus"." I said and stopped for a moment to start taking off the upper half of my environmental suit, while Lexi was the only one helping me. Once she seen that my body was black and blue all over, she started doing more thorough scan to make sure I didn't have broken bones or torn ligaments. I continued, not bothering the doctor. "During my entire treatment at the Citadel I was treated with more respect then I imagined. All my reports given to me by the what I think the leader's themselves. Apparently, Alec."

I started then looked at Scott. "Your father, decided to work with Commander Ramiril to find this squad. They managed to capture and detain one of them, at the same time managed together evidence clearing me of any war crime, BUT. During the Alliance's counter strike to retake Shanxi, he or she got loose. Wounding Ramiril in the process. His evidence fell to his LT. The main problem, I was still convicted of attempting to activate a dormant mass relay." I said hanging my head with a sigh.

"WOW. That is a lot." was all Liam could exhale while listening to my story. "Yeah, I was given a choice. Fifteen years in Turian Prison...or an experimental "Cryo" Imprisonment by the salarians. I chose the Cryo Imprisonment and I woke up here. Worse yet, I find out that my daughter...turned out better with me of a person then me." I finished a unenthusiastic wave of my hand, while looking down at the floor. "I asked SAM together my evidence and... I figured you all had the right to know, who you are working with."

None of them spoke. "That is a lot. But who is you're daughter." Scott said looking at me in wonderment. I lowered my head and somberly sat for a moment.

"He is the father of one Commander Shepard. Or Commander Schmitt. She legal changed her name before departure to the Citadel after, The Battle of the Citadel. As a wave of goodbye to her father." SAM reported as tears slipped past me and formed in my eyes. The asari was the only one to reach out and touch my back very briefly. "Now...Rest..." She said calmly.

"Holy shit." Liam spewed in awe of the story's conclusion as he had to sit down in the empty bed next to me running his hand though his thick curly, hair. "Fuck." Scott added as well. Cora had a look of sympathy for me since she could tell how much it pained me to not be in my daughter's life.

"Yeah, I lived it and I can't believe what the hell is going on." I chuckled to myself lightly while scratching the back of my head and wiped the tears away. "So, What I am asking...I'm going to need help...A LOT of help. From each of you. I been out of the game for some time...the rest is in the file and it only gets worse." I admitted looking at each of them. "I'm not going to hide who I am or my past sins. I never been that kinda guy. Judge me how you like."

Lexi walked up and pushed on my shoulder. "Rest...You deserve it." She said quietly again. "If my dad had your back then...then I will too." Scott said with a nod stepping forward. "Me too." Liam said also stepping causing Cora to sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing at least."

"Not a fucken clue." I snickered which Cora gave me a "not so surprised" faint smile as if she was expecting me to say that...She learns. "Oh, Cora. Since I noticed you acting Sargent as of late...I want to name you "Second." This caused Cora's whole vibe to change. Her back straightened quicker then shit as she nodded. "Someone needs to keep these two knuckleheads in line." I smirked at her which she gave a straight stance with both of her crossed arms behind her back. She was a soldier though and though. Reminds me of Alec in many, many ways. Liam and Scott both of them gave grumpy looks at what I said. "Yes, Sir." She proudly said with a bit of bass in her chest. "Now, I'm going to take a nap, so take it easy. Everyone. No over doing it, that's a order. Just wake me up when we get to this..."Nexus." I said laying back on the medical bed. The rest cleared out to handle the rest of the information as they please.

I laid their for a moment as I heard everyone's footsteps cleared the room unless they were medical staff. I seen in the corner of my eye that Lexi never leaving my side as she did scans. "You're stronger of a human then I thought." She clarified. "You maybe the only human who truly understands a Asari or Krogan lifespan." This forced me too looked confused at her. "Asari and Krogan lives can span to one thousand years. You're the oldest human alive. If it's ok. I'd like to do some scanning of you're DNA." Lexi explained and asked politely.

"Yeah, Sure. Just give me a heads up when ever you prick me with a needle." I stated which Lexi seemed to force a smile? That's not reassuring. I gave a yawn as I relaxed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a deep heavy sleep. Hell, I slept so hard, I don't even remember my dreams.

It couldn't been long until I felt someone shaking me. "Schmitt, Captain Dunn wishes to see you before we dock." Cora said jerking me awake. "How long was I out?" I thought as I yawned. "4 hours, 37 minutes and 56 seconds." SAM reported in my head. Ugh, Could have needed for another hour or so.

I slowly got up. "Can't have you walking around half naked. Some fresh clothing would help. This way." She admitted and started walking. I realized I was only wearing my lower hardsuit as I yawned.

"Get enough sleep?" Cora asked with a smirk looking over her shoulder at me while we took the tram to the other part of the Hyperion. I noticed something with this SAM being connected to me. Everything is like 20/20 vision now, and then some. If I focused then my vision would ZOOM IN? Without binoculars. I don't have to squint to make out smaller symbols since I was somewhat near sighted. My reaction seemed enhanced as well. Is this SAM's true potential? You know what. I won't argue. It's Alec's last gift and I'll take it with no complaints. I mean, historically this shit is going to back fire at SOME point, eh fuck it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it.

"I slept enough." I chuckled. "I just didn't wanna piss off Lexi, so I just took the nap anyway."

"Smart choice. Asari are biologically gifted with biotics." Cora proudly said which caught my attention how highly she spoke of the Asari. It seemed she was fond of them or just like to be around them.

"Really? I would have never guessed." I made a "not bad" face as I spoke following Harper. I KNEW that but again. Playing dumb as hell. "So, let me ask you. What do you think of Scott." I finally asked as we got onto the tram.

"I think that's hardly appropriate." Cora deflected instantly as the doors closed and she leaned against the wall near the touch screen of the Hyperion. I sat down in the seats of the Tram chuckling. My body was still sore as fuck but at least I could move around on my own but still at a slow pace.

"Oh, come on! I seen you eyeballing his ass. More than once, no less." I blurted out causing Cora to blush HARD as she turned away to hid the fact she was blushing in the first place. She was pouty about the fact that I was teasing her about it. It was cute.

"I don't think we should be having this discussion about squad mates." Cora responded turning away hiding her blush which got me giggling.

"Don't worry. I think the feeling is mutual." I coughed causing Cora to turn to me in surprise while playing with her hair. There was this longest pause until Cora finally struck up to ask. "Has...He said anything about me?" Cora asked after a minute or two of silence which made me grin from ear to ear. I had to fuck with her at this point. She nervously walked over and sat next to me.

"Maybe once when he saw those weird dragon-like things flying around. 'I wish Cora could see this.'" I mimicked Scott, while remembering what he said on Habitat 7. "Not only that, but he practically fixated at your ass. Both figuratively and Literally." This caused Cora to pout more in such cute way. Aww Cora is adorable when she is angry...

"Would you have a problem..." Cora started to ask but then I just quickly responded. "Nope." Out of nowhere, Cora elbowed me in the ribs enough to bend forward because she knocked the wind out of me. "Let me finish the question." She snapped.

The rib shot was hard causing me to bend over forward. My body screamed in pain. "Look." I coughed up, while holding up one finger as she pouted. "It's not my business what you two do. This isn't the military." I finally responded while trying to recover from the hit. "Your personal life, is your personal life and I won't interfere with that." I said truthfully this caused Cora to look at me in the corner of her eyes still pouting. She is fucken pissed. Great. Damn did that shot suck, she got me good. "I gotta ask? Did you serve the Alliance? With those skills, you had to been trained." I coughed slightly.

"Yes, and with the Asari Commandos. Apart of the alien cross training that was issued some time after Shanxi to ease tension between the other species." Cora proudly admitted to the point that anyone could tell that she admired the Asari people greatly. "Ah. No shit?" I was amused by this bit of information. "That had to been cool as fuck." I had to admit still kinda amused. This is the kinda shit I was hoping for. A human that learned a aliens tactics. Now, that could prove handy.

"Huh?" She turned surprised by my reaction. "You think it's cool?" She look dumbstruck and caught off guard as we exited the tram. "Well, yeah. I'm no xenophobe, despite my previous encounters. Hell, I always thought we could learn a thing or two from **any** of the alien species." I began as we made our way though the Hyperion to the locker room. I started to undo my lower half of my gear storing it in my locker, once we got there of course.

"So, I read you're file of you're...first mission." Cora pointed out just as I slammed my locker closed at this conversation out of reaction. I placed my head against the door and sighed. "Look, That mission..." I started which Cora sprang to side of the locker half naked, cutting me off. "Look, I don't blame you for doing what you have to but...All I wanted to know...Where some of the soldiers... actually children?" I glanced over at her slightly to see the sympathy in her.

"Yeah. I stopped counting around the twenties. They were mentally broken so I couldn't save them. The alliance couldn't do shit either, since the ones that did manage to break away ended up enlisting as pirates or working for criminals. That whole mission was fucked from the start." I said bitterly which Cora just lowered her head. I couldn't help but to check her out and DAMN did she have a gorgeous body. I coughed at her which snapped her out of her little funk and she bashfully jumped to the other side of the locker.

"I-It's ok. I won't bring it up again." She said as I tried stretching my shoulders a bit, trying to get the fucken tension out of my shoulders. "That's what I keep telling myself. That's what everyone keeps telling me. But, the truth is...I wasn't right after that mission. It wasn't until after the Alliance turned me into a Killer, since I survived that mission as a new form of 7's. The kind that are the polar opposite of the N7's. The N serises was made to create the new heroes for the Alliance. The goal to make us a B series, of some kind. We took part of the really dirty work that no one wanted to do. Assassination, smuggling, blackmail." This caused Cora to shake her head in denial.

"W-What?" She acted shocked by this information. "The Alliance wouldn't do anything like that!" She calmed rather defensively, but not in a forceful tone. More like a mixed between calm and aggravated.

I frowned. "That is only just black ops work. I have a crazy conspiracy theory to it all, and I think the Alliance on purposely selected soldiers with mental conditions that would turn them into criminals, murders, rapist, freedom fighters, pirates, and so on. The true purpose was because of crooked politicians trying to pump more money into the military then anything else. They needed the common foke to feared something out there and enlist to protect what little they had. Some part of me believes they knew about the turians. That is just my conspiracy theory though. I do know for a fact that they turned threw away soldiers with poor mental conditions instead of giving them treatment they deserve. Or else those soldiers in that first mission of mine would have never became pirates in the first place."

Cora was flat out stunned by this information and couldn't believe my crack pot theory. I could hear Cora just gave me a rough sniff. She sounded bitter and salty as all hell, though I did notice she gave me a once over look. "How did you stay sane then?" Cora asked as walked around the locker and from the sound she started remove her armor. I don't know why, but she was still in her armor. Maybe helping out with the repairs outside? I opened the locker as I stood naked in the locker room, to see a black "Blasto" tanktop with black paints and shoes with white trim. The entire time we respected each other's privacy.

While starting to get dressed while giving a depressive sighed. "Alec managed to stop the entire thing, mostly. He exposed it before it truly bloomed. I was one of the few "trial runs", so to speak. Many higher ups were flushed out and went for a new direction and that was the absolute protection of Earth. The Alliance wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, kid. We committed espionage, black mail, and other colorful things to nations and colonies to make sure they had the "Big Picture" in mind. Just so they didn't break away as a independent nation or fraction. I was young and dumb, only following orders at the time. So. It's more like a blur, really. Let's say I was good at what I did. Being a pathfinder is going to be a whole different beast. I acknowledge that much. I use to work in the shadows. This time...I wanna bring everything into the spotlight, so I figured why hide my past since the past always finds a way to bite you in the ass one way or another." I let out with finally as I finally got done dressing. Ryder knew my sense of style but a fucken "Blasto" shirt? I never watched it so how the hell will I know I'll want to wear it. He knows I only wear shit I love. Bands, Quotes from TV shows and movies, Anime, etc. I noticed a little gift from Alec. A whole bag too...

I was finished dressing faster then Cora and waited for her to say "done." Rounding the lockers as I looked at her. She wore the short sleeve, black and blue Initiative outfit. "So, Do I look the part?" I smirked since I knew I didn't look the part. Cora raised a eyebrow at me as if she like what she saw or something. "No professionally. But, as you said...were not military anymore..." She cooled as if it was hard for her to break the life style.

"With that kind of tone, Scott might get jealous." I teased causing Cora just rolled her eyes before walking away. I shrugged and gave a light jog to catch up with her since she wasn't that far ahead. I couldn't help but to laugh as she took me to the captain. She gave me a jab to the shoulder and man did she have one hell of a right hook. Those two would do each other some good. Me...I don't know...romance was never on my side. I'm ok with that, though. Perhaps maybe I should try dating aliens and see where that goes? Who knows...might work out better.

We got to the main hall of the bridge where Scott and Liam were waiting. "Geez, what took you so long. We are almost there." Liam said with his arms crossed, tapping two fingers on his bicep. They were in their causal gear in mostly white and light blue colored outfits. Scott gave me a smirk as if he didn't expect anything less then the fact, I looked like I crawled out of bed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said as all of us walked into the bridge causing Captain Dunn to turn around. "Schmitt! Good to see your walking around." Dunn said warmly. "I see, you're reputation precedes you." Dunn chuckled then turned to the large window. "There the Nexus. The forward hub of the entire Initiative. The Asari, Salarian, and Turain arks should be there already."

"Woah, Brought the whole gang, huh?" I said realizing not just humanity went with this crazy-ass expedition, but then again Alec fucken told me. I don't want to make a scene and just skip over the shallow drama shit. "Yeah but let's hope they had better luck then we did." Scott said as he stepped next to me with a nod. What the fuck? The kid is kinda like my nephew in a strange way. Hell, I was a uncle before I was born, so the feeling is pretty much the same. Eh, if he wants to step up then fuck it. He has to earn his fucken spot, no different then everyone else. No special treatment.

"Within ten minutes of approaching the Nexus." One of the pilots said as I grabbed a empty chair and relaxed backwards. I got ten minutes yet. Sweet. Everyone looked at me oddly, I propped my feet on the unused console in front of me and had my hands behind my head. Dunn gave a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "What? What the fuck is standing around like a bunch of serious jackasses going to change our current situation?" I stated in a levelheaded tone. Dunn couldn't help to shake her head at me but was smiling, as if all the rumors about me were true. I am a guy from the past that came to the future. In that split second, I noticed something was wrong. I squinted my eyes and really focused on the Nexus. With SAM heightened my sight to 20/20 vision, plus the now zoom. Not only did it make things a lot easier to notice, but a lot worse. Just by looking at it, the Nexus looked completely incomplete or worse. A ghost ship. Almost had barely any power since only very few lights would be glowing from here. It was dark as hell. I leaned forward. "Something isn't right..." I mumbled which only Scott and Cora gave me a strange look then took a hard look toward the Nexus trying see what I'm seeing.

"It's almost as big as the citadel back home." Liam commented the large space station. Naw, I think the citadel was bigger but then again...It was much brighter.

The Nexus looked like a ghost ship than anything else. "Nexus, this is the Ark Hyperion. Requesting docking clearance." The pilot of the Ark said out loud and waited for a response. Nothing. Just silence for a good minute, minute and a half. "Captain, I'm getting an automated response. Not a live person." At this second Dunn darted her eyes to me which I knew something was wrong.

"This isn't good. The Nexus looks like a ghost ship if you ask me." I had to add causing everyone to grow uneasy at the realization what that could mean. Where the fuck is everyone else? This is Steven King level of spooky shit!

"Looks like we have little choice. We're going in." Captain Dunn said looking at the pilot while grabbing onto the barricade in front of us tightly. "Aye, Aye." the pilot responded.

We approached the Nexus causing me to get worried. I got a bad feeling about this. I said looking at the half-built structure. It looked like they stopped quarter of the way. For what though. It felt like we were heading into an Aliens movie. Why does this shit keep happening...?

"Construction should have been finished by now." Cora muttered as she stood on the other side of Scott looking at the large window at the unfinished Nexus.

"Could be worse?" Liam said looking around feeling hopeful or as if nothing was wrong at all which made me give him a dumb look.

"How? Habitat 7 was a bust, we might start a war with the first aliens we met, and our pathfinder is dead. No offence." Scott lashed out then looked at me which I shrugged, "none taken." then continued his rant. "This better be rock bottom." You know what...I'm fucken GLAD I'm not the only one who isn't growing fucken paranoid of our train of luck. Smart intuition, He IS stepping up. I like it.

"I'm just glad, I'm not the only one who sees what deep shit we're in." I turned to Liam being bit relaxed. "Mr. Costa, Do you know what Murphy's Law is?" I asked in a open tone. Liam just gave a inquisitive look as if he had no clue. "Nothing is easy as it looks, Everything takes longer then you expect, IF anything can go wrong, IT will go wrong...and at the worst possible moment." I said staring into the back of Liam's skull making sure he heard what I said and made it clear as possible.

"Remember those words. It might save you're ass one day." I said simply as I could. I turned my heels and approached Dunn when I heard. "Green lights across the board, ma'am. Docking Initiated." The pilot said causing me to look at Dunn who gave me a nod. "Alright, I got us here. It's up to you now, Pathfinder." Dunn said giving me all the encouragement one could give considering the events that followed as of late. Fuck!

"Before I go...I need to grab something." I said in a whisper for self confidence then anything else. I turned to B-line out the bridge with Scott, Cora and Liam in right on my heels. "What do you need?" Liam questioned which I didn't bother since I noticed that Alec left me a little something, something in my locker. I stopped at the locker room and grabbed it. A little...pick me up for "political emergencies".

"Murphy's Law, Huh? I like it." Cora commented on to my left which made me give her a surprised expression with Scott chuckling to my far right. I don't know why but Liam just tries standing at my right side. This is one weird crew and I have a funny feeling that were going to add to the pile soon.

We lucky didn't have to wait for a tram and boarded it to immediately head to the Nexus's "welcoming center".

"Can't see some friend faces at least." Scott couldn't help himself speak out first as he leaned against the wall of the tram.

"The Nexus runs just a support group to build the Nexus until the other Arks arrive." Cora turned to me and explained everyone who all on the Nexus is, and this great time to learn the true function of this Initiative's design as a whole.

"I hope they build a bar at least." This caused me to rise my eyebrows at him as if it was the stupidest fucken thing I ever heard. A bar? "You expect a bar with a half-finished Nexus floating around?" I questioned his hopefulness.

"Considering our luck as late, I could go for a buzz." Liam said plain as day and to be honest...I see his point, but really? A bar is more important then hospitals, armories, and living areas?

"We all could." Scott agreed to disagree.

"We will bounce back. Real food and showers dead ahead." Cora started to be hopelessly optimistic.

I kept my mouth shut until we arrived. I think it's better to wait and see. Just as the tram started to come to a stop and the doors opened. Right away, my hope was stomped out, when I saw a panel open as wires caused sparks in the left corner of small room in front of us. Fucken hell...When the doors opened it was so dark, I could barely see. "Uh, where is the Champagne?" Liam said looking around the dark room.

"Costa, Harper. Come here." I said rubbing my brow with my hand in frustration. The two got close as I waved them over. The two looked rather nervous. "What did I say...Murphy's...Law." I said slowly and clearly to the both of them.

Scott just fell awkwardly quiet as he brought out a handheld flashlight and walked forward though the darkness to spawn some kind of light. "If it seems good to be true, it probably is." I said sternly pointing at both before walking away when Scott triggered a blue VI that instantly pinged. "Welcome to the gateway to Andromeda. I'm Avina, a virtual intelligence designed to help you with Immigration." The two fell behind from that harsh lesson as the VI granted some form of Light in this section. I studied all around me to try to remember the distance of the objects around me, so I didn't run into anything.

Liam couldn't resist himself joking. "Where is the surprise party?" Which caused me to turn at him giving him a raised eyebrow when the VI responded with "I'm sorry, my code is limited to the information and simple interactions." Liam just shuffled a bit. "I'll shut up now." Liam said putting his hands behind his back and tightening his lips. He's learnnning...Good. This one is going to be a major pain in the ass to train, but still got to be fair. They will be the future after all. The pathfinder team will one day break off from me when they have no use of me anymore. I can already predict this. I will have to step up as well...Hopefully, I will do **her** proud.

"What year is it?" I asked the VI as I turned to it.

"The current year is 2819. After spending over 600 years in stasis. It's normal to feel disoriented or confused." The VI responded instantly causing me to nod at the information.

"At least the date is right." Cora pointed out. Well that means they have minimum power to have a VI still operational. Where the hell is everyone else?

"That's all." I said rubbing my eyebrows with my pointer finger and thumb in frustration thinking of the worst possible conclusion and lets work from there. If things can get better if I find someone ALIVE.

"It is my pleasure. Please seek one of the immigration staff for further questions. Current immigration wait time is. _UNKNOWN ERROR_." That UNKOWN ERROR screeched made me shake my head at the loud screech...what the fuck? Did my hearing increase? What the fuckkk?

"That was...helpful." Cora commented bitterly shaking her head who also flinched at the screech of the VI. She sounded like it was nails on a chalkboard for her too.

"See. Never take anything for granted." I said just as bitterly. "Yeah, We get it." Cora responded which I quickly started to walk down once I heard something hit the floor in the distance. The small walkway with alien flowers that were alive on both sides of the walkway. That's when I seen a small glimpse of moving light, up head. I pointed forward which everyone else was now alert and followed. Around the corner of boxes was a man working on some junction box. "Hey, buddy. We from the Ark Hyperion. So where is everyone." I said looking around at the unpacked boxes and crates that filled the area. The worker looked stunned and almost fell over. "Did you say an "Ark"?" He gasped in surprise as his tool fell to the floor making a loud nose. Yup, SAM is a BIG upgrade. He jumped at the sight of us. It was like he didn't expect us being here.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I asked to dumbfound which the worker just snapped himself out of his little trance. It was some caucasian kid and with orange construction gear on and hardhat. "Sorry, it's just...We thought you were dead..." The worker admitted lowly.

"WHAT!" Cora was stunned by this worker choice of words. "Or Captured. Or lost in dark space. But you're here, you have no idea how much this means." He continued in more a causal and boom of relief at the end. What the fuck happened here?

I was stunned which as well made me do a double take on this guy and before I could respond another deeper, thicker voice said something behind us. "I don't believe it." said chuckling. That tone...that voice! Commander Ramiril?

As I turned to see that massive Turain with his X marking now faded out over a aging face. He had both his legs robotic, which means he lost his legs during the chase. This caught me a bit off guard. He extended his claw like hand to mimic a handshake. "It's been a long time...Hasn't it. Corporal Schmitt" Ramiril stated coolly as he was. "Holy shit, Commander Ramilirl? What the fuck are the chances?" I chuckled grabbed his claw firmly which his massive taloned hand engulfed mine. It was like it was a honor to me in friendly terms. Ramiril chuckled at my response. "That's what I liked about you. I can never tell what you'll say next." He grinned. He have one hell of a grip. I thought he was going to break my hand.

"Well, Since you know me. This is Cora Harper, Liam Costa, and Scott Ryder. We are a part of the pathfinder team." I responded quickly while trying to sound as professional as I could, while introducing everyone to the taller turian. Who could believe their meeting the Turian I mentioned and it now all becoming reality for them. A bell rang in his head and something made him to return to that old military straight back pose. "Pathfinder team?" He questioned instantly then looked at the floor for a second. "What happened to Alec Ryder?" Ramiliril questioned grimly.

"Dead...I'm afraid." I said just as grimly. "He-Ugh. Gave his life to save mine. Chose me as pathfinder." There was this low sad sigh coming from Ramilirl. "My condolences." Was all Ramilirl said before turning around and waved to follow him like a butler would. "I'm sorry for the confusion. Heleus is infamous for scrambling equipment. So, we can't trust our sensors, all too well." Ramiril confessed sincerely. "We thought you were just another malfunction."

"Malfunction? What you not a higher up?" I had to question which let him in a huff. "No. I am retired. I am this young one's foreman...As you human's call it." He said giving that old turian stance and I gotta say...He still got it. Intimidating as all hell. I noticed he wasn't exactly in armor but turian construction cloths in the same color patter as the asian guy. No hardhat. Huh? Missed opportunity.

"What's the issue?" I had to ask right away realizing there is more to everything that is going on.

"It's just...You're the first ark we ran into. After a year of waiting and no word from the other arks, we shuttered this area off and stopped looking." Ramiril looking around the area of boxes and crates and into the darkness as if he was expecting something to jump out from the depths of the shadows.

"A whole year?" I said dumbfounded. "Shit." I cursed realizing things must have gone bad. Real bad.

"Longer actually. Come on, I'll show you to Ops Center." Ramilirl spoke waving a talon for me to follow which I was right on his heels. Everyone else followed closely behind listing to the old turian speak. He has a richer, older tone now. It's pretty clear that is pushing 60's or 70's. Maybe older!

"So far, everything that could go wrong, has." This caused me to turn to the three. They all looked sad at the state everything has become. "Fourteen months ago. We hit a band of dark energy instantly upon arrival. Knocked us off course." Ramilirl reported as if the inner soldier came out again while showing us way to the tram.

"You're not the only one. Any clue what it is?" I asked following Ramilirl feeling my gut turn, the more he spoke of the bad news.

"Not really. We call it the "Scourge". It hit whole sections of the station, killing many in the process." Ramilirl said activating the tram when we all boarded. I had to sit down since I felt sick to be honest. It felt like we were on a one-way trip to hell...going down. How strange...just no stop bad news ever since Alec first said the first bad news. That is a fucken long ass bad news streak...Then again...that's my life...Oh well.

"No power or food. For months it was chaos." Ramilirl just kept reporting causing the room to go quiet making me look at Liam and Cora. They both kept their mouths shut feeling guilty that they had said such selfish things when such travesties were occurring on the Nexus that put us to shame. "It didn't end there. Eventually armed rebellion broke out. Order was restored, the insurgence was stomped out and banished. "Exiles" we call them."

"Fucken hell. What did the higher ups do?" I forced myself to ask rubbing my face roughly and running my fingers through my dark brown hair and rubbing my thin beard. I realized my hair was getting kinda long being slicked back. "Supposedly the Krogan was offered a deal to deal with the exiles, but nothing was ever put on record." I just buried my face in my hands as the Turian watched my reaction. I think he knew that things just got worse for us. "Did things go back to normal?" Cora asked looking at the turian being hopeful that something came together.

"Not even close. Since the krogan left...Things...looked beak." Ramilirl shot down and his voice lowered to a sound that I didn't like. "It's just I hate being so helpless..." He finally admitted.

"So, no word from ANYONE, armed rebellion, everything on the fritz." I added up looking up at the turian who seemed to give hints that I understood the gravity of the situation. "Fucken great. Worse yet, we had a first contact situation that went way south. The bastards tried killing us." I reported my fair share of bad news. I heard a friendly huff from the turian.

"That wasn't first contact. We are aware of them. Those aliens are going to be a big problem." Ramilirl nodded about the creatures making sigh in relief hoping I didn't fuck up another first contact opportunity. He gave a strong serious look at me at my exhale as if he was study me. We arrived at the Ops Center shortly after getting up to date about the Nexus. Liam walked off saying something about checking the security of things. What the hell can he do? Whatever, I had no issue with it.

"I should let you know our command structure has been fractured. Some are filling leaders who died or joined the "Exiles"." Ramilirl said at the beginning of the ramp. "This where I leave you. Good look. You're going to need it." He said with a warm chuckle and shook my hand one more time. Scott, Cora and I jogged up the ramp as Ramilirl watched on. We ran past two humans running by us talking about how they were supposed to drop everything and report for duty" to each other...And "no one was expecting an Ark to show up out of the blue." A Pale white turian with blue markings on his cheeks greet us at the top. It kinda seemed like passing of the torch from a certain point of view. Cora, Scott and I up to where the leaders were gathered at the large bridge of the Nexus. They had the shutter blocking a large window that would probably allow you to observe most of the Nexus wing.

"Tiran Kandros, I am the leader of the Militia. Right now I have other things I must attend. Please come seem me at security if you wish to talk. Please head to Ops Center." He shook my hand firmly, but not as firmly as Ramilirl. Then again. Ramilirl was fucken huge for a turian.

All the people of the bridge of the Nexus turned their direction toward me as I approached them with Cora and Scott by my side. Time to play politics...Fuck you, Alec. You know I hated this shit. Hatsu would be laughing in his grave. "YOU!? OF ALL PEOPLE!?" I could hear him bursting out laughter since he knew I didn't care for people much and have a short tempter when it comes to most kind of people. It was a female human and a salarian.

A salarian approached me warmly. "Ah, The crew of the Hyperion. I'm Jaran Tann. Director of the Initiative. You don't know how much your arrival means to us, BUT who are you? Where IS Alec Ryder?" The skinny salairan introduced asked looking right at me confused by my presence.

"Michael Schmitt. Alec is dead and named me Pathfinder." I stood my ground and spoke as if I was one. The Trio looked unnerved by this revelation. All right, I kinda deserve that. I mean...Who the fuck am I? I'm just some dweeb in a Blasto tank top as a big time leader of some kind. Then again, Like I give a shit.

The female walked up with her jaw wide from shocked and bewilderment of the news of Alec's fate. "Alec...is dead?"

"Sadly so..." I confirmed grimly at the information. This seemed to anger the human woman. "You seem to understand that the entire Initiative is at risk." She said boldly toward me which was already crawling under my skin as she snapped at me.

I held in my temper as best as I could since I understand, but screaming won't help a fucken thing! She walked away to a large computer and started typing away. "This is Foster Addison. She oversees Colonial Affairs." Tann introduced finally spoke causally. This just fabulous, not even five minutes in and I already got my head bitten off.

"All the golden worlds are a bust and no word from the other Arks." Addison announced as if she was relieving all the stress she as been holding back out in her words turning toward us after she was done with the computer bring up images of each of the "Golden worlds". I think she grew a couple of gray hairs in her short red hair.

"Right now, Our supplies are already depleted. Rationing gave us time, but even then, we are on borrowed time." Tann regretfully informed us something I already could figure out on my own. You got to be fucken kidding me I sigh closing my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We need more resources and that takes people, but we can't wake them up-." Addison being Captain Hindsight which was just rather annoying. I'm not the most Intellectual guy in the room and I could see that from a mile away.

"-Unless we have a golden world." Scott rolled his eyes and replied like an annoyed teen being lectured by parents.

"Now more than ever. We need a Pathfinder." Addison couldn't stress enough at the situation that was more obvious than a man wearing a ghillie suit in the middle of Walmart.

"Now falls to you, Schmitt. Are you up to it?" Tann asked shifting one foot to the other as I wasn't enjoying Tann's presence at all.

"I don't think we have an option here." I stated trying to hold myself from lashing out and be professional as I could be. These motherfuckers make we want to hit them over the head with a baseball bat.

"We need qualified help." Addison snapped causing my blood to boil over to the point, I thought I was going to pop a blood vessel.

"That's no way to treat a guest!" A booming voice said walking over toward us. It was a female krogan that was tall as me but wider. Krogan were as tall as a human but had the body mass of a black bear with the height nearing 6'4.

"Nakmor Kesh. Superintendent of this station. I hope they didn't scare you off, yet." Kesh seemed more laid back and friendly then the other two. Ok, her. I don't mind.

I leaned over to Scott. "She is a krogan." He whispered as I nodded mesmerized by her size and widened my eyes a bit of the name of the species. "It's nothing personal. Now, isn't the time for on-the-job training." Addison countered the krogan who just pretended she didn't exist.

"This Pathfinder seems willing to try at least. We need a fresh perspective." Kesh insisted defending me from the bureaucrats harassing me.

"You have my concerns." Addison said walking away in a huff as she mumbled something under her breath. Something about everyone here being idiots and fools.

"We are all feeling the pressure." Tann sighed watching Addison walk way angry at this whole work environment and issues. I mean, I can't completely blame her. It just it felt like she was blaming me for everything that went wrong. How could you believe you journey 600 years across dark space and not have something go wrong? Anything could happen. Supernovas, black holes, dark energy, or whatever the case.

"Stop by my office for a private word. I will be happy to discuss issuing you a scout ship with your associate." Tann spoke flirty to Cora as he looked at her. Cora gave me the best/worst "OMG, NO!" facial expression but I gave a nod at Cora to do it. She walked with Tann to his office. Along the way, Tann looked away from Cora causing her to turn to me giving me the middle finger. "Scott, do me a favor and have a word with Addison." I said turning to Scott who was again...fixated on Cora's ass. I just batted my eyes at him twice at him wondering how long it would take for him to realize his surroundings. "What? Oh, Addison...Right." He said awkwardly before walking away in a hustle. I lowered my head, shaking head along with a sigh. Fucken got his head up her ass.

Kesh started laughing at the interaction with my crew. "Welcome to the Nexus. Quite a handful of a crew, you got."

I snickered jamming my right hand in my pocket of my pants. "You're telling me, and thanks for the back up. I appreciate it." I said scratching the back of my head with my opposite hand.

"Hope is in a short supply. What little we could find, might have a chance to bloom." She was saying until a tech worker interrupted her. "Ma'am, the Hyperion core is now online." Kesh turned to the tech and smiled? "Let me show you something." Kesh offered toward the window.

"An hour ago. That was all dark. With the power from your ship. You're keeping the lights on, so you have my vote." Kesh said while activating few buttons causing the shutter to lower revealing the large incomplete wing that looks like it stretches out for miles. The lights on the bridge started slowly brightening up as well as the rest of the ship.

"What if the power runs out?" I asked since it would be better to ask just in case.

"Then you better have your chat with Tann. Make sure that doesn't happen." Kesh said as she started walking way. "Don't be shy. Come see me when you get the chance." She said as she walked away. I turned back to the large wing of the Nexus giving out a sigh. Yeah, Better go save Cora...Bah, she can wait a little longer. I wonder what Kandros is doing?

I walked by trying not to bother the technicians from doing their jobs and head down the steps as the lights started to turn on then down to the ramp in the direction of the security area. He did say he was head of the Nexus militia. When I got down to the ramp, he was standing next to a large circular table with a hologram of a planet floating at the center. It was clutter with books, weapons and parts of weapons.

"I know that look. They bent your ear, huh?" Kandros said leaning on the table causally while taking apart a rifle. It looked like he was clearing it.

"Yeah, they sure did." I said rolling my eyes with a heavy sigh watching the turian work on the rifle. Kandros sat the rifle down and turned to me. I could tell that Kandros fucked up the saying about bent my ear but eh, fuck it. The meaning is simple enough.

"You get used to it. Just focus on being a Pathfinder. I won't argue with results, but they surely will." Kandros moaned at the thought to forward progressing, at the same time seeing them bicker at every move that is made. "Anyway, Welcome to militia HQ. Excuse the...mess. This office organizes the militia work, Nexus Security and finding the Arks."

"Any word on any of the Arks, by the by." I asked while scratching the below my ear with my right pointer finger. At least this guy has his head on right. I'm not going to lie, I'm liking the turians and krogan the more I'm around them. Can't say much for the asari since I only been barely speaking to the one. Kinda avoiding her since she is a doctor...bad experiences. Not only that but I fucken hate doctors.

"Information is scattered. Some are saying they are dead, and others say alive. Nobody knows." I nodded at the information and sighed. "So, is it true you fought during the First Contact War? I heard your man, Liam explaining...your 'situation'. Including hearing the story from Ramilril." Kandros stated. I knew it was going to get out so it, so it didn't phase me.

"So, He told you eh. Ok, SAM send away to the highest ranking members for now." I admitted sitting on a crate nearby. Kandros nodded then noticed the ping of my entire history reach Kandros's omi-tool. He gave me a look as I shrugged. "Look, You have every right to know what you're deal with. Judge me how you like. I don't care.

"Fair enough. Some Turians are still sore of what happened. I however, don't care either. The past is the past. Especially, not now." Kandros let out with a happy nod. "Right now, were all stuck in this mess. If we don't work together, then we will all fail." I couldn't help but to agree further. I couldn't help but to have a small smirk on my face at the fact we agree. "About those aliens that we encountered?".

"Ah yes, We call them the 'Kett'. Relentless bastards, I warned the others that they could tear this station apart if were not prepared. But as you human's say, "in one ear and out the other". I hope Addison can figure it out sooner." Kandros said looking at the table. Hey, at least he got that one down. "Yeah, no kidding." I responded shaking my head at how everything is set up here. It's all a complete mess and I looked into the hall to see Turians, Humans, Salarians, Asari all baning together and cleaning up the entire work stations all around Ops center.

"How did you get this gig? or job." I corrected myself being a bit to causal. "I understand what you mean." Kandros politely exclaimed. "I was escorting some prospecting team on some moon. When those kett found and surrounded us. They threw us in pens like cattle and used us for experiments."

"Jesus Fuck." I said looking at Kandros worried and horrified of what these Kett do to prisoners. "Luck was on my side. I got loose, snatched a gun and freed the others. By the time, we killed the bastards and got back to the Nexus to warn them. Everyone looked at me, as if I was in charge." I couldn't help to rise my eyebrows at this information. "Too much of that going around." I admitted realizing that I might had it easy. "The Militia grew from there. Once the heat gets turned up then everyone starts rising to the top. Like yourself." Kandros finished. This caused me to give a painfully agreeing nod thinking about Alec's untimely demise.

"I'll read those reports since you're willing to show everyone and not just me. However, It's the present we should be focused on." Kandros voiced which made me nod. "I'm kind glad, your here. We might need a proper soldier to lead us." Kandros admitted.

"Either I die, or you find someone else better." I smirked thinking of the movie-. "Starship Troopers." Kandros pointed at me which threw me for a tail spin forcing me to give a weird look. "My favorite "Human" vid. A lot of turians seen that vid and were outspoken that is how Humanity should have created their military." Kandros confessed which I started laughing. "I watched that movie when I was a kid. I mean decent movie. But the book was way better." I said grinning like a idiot.

"There's a book?" Kandros sounded astonished over this discovery. "Yeah, If Alec brought some of my personal effects then I MIGHT have a copy. As of right now, don't get your hopes up." I said matter of fact while rubbing a tear from my eye from laughter. "Speaking of which, I got to speak to Tann. Maybe he knows something. Later Kandros."

Kandros nodded looking like a kid during Christmas as he turned back to the table discussing attack patterns to use on the Kett. This fucken guy watched Starship Troopers? He's fucken awesome. I thought walking back up the ramp, chuckling to myself like an idiot.

I walked into Tann's...office...didn't look like office but more of a closet space. I couldn't help but to snicker looking around the small room and seeing a part of it was closed off with boxes blocking the way. "This is the planet we landed. Habitat 7. It wasn't even close to livable." Cora said sounding annoyed as she spoke with Tann. "Michael...Nice for you to stop by." Cora sounded PISSED when she noticed me giving me nasty leers. I gave Cora a nasty look when she said my first name. I hated to be called Michael and now she was something to hold over my head. "Ah, Schmitt. We were just discussing your next move." Tann welcomed me warmly.

"I thought I wasn't "Pathfinder" material." I asked giving him a cocky attitude. "As you said it before. We don't have the luxury. Director Addison has her own opinion and I have mine, which overrules hers." Tann said slyly and quietly. I gave Tann a distrusting gaze. "I hope she doesn't find out." I said lowly.

"I oversee the entire Initiative. I'm going to give you a chance to prove yourself. To that end, the Scourge has been dealing a tremendous blow. Whatever it is, our scientist theorizes that it's NOT natural." Tann reviled while placing his hands behind his back acting proper.

"An artificial energy cloud? Who would have created that?" Cora asked looking at Tann perplexed by the news.

"We have yet to say. It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way, furthermore the Scourge managed to render the golden worlds unlivable. Then there are these aliens we ran into...The Kett. We discovered they are obsessed with the alien structures, scattered all over this cluster and are willing kill anyone who gets close to them. I suppose murder isn't only in the Milky Way." Tann made clear what I'm dealing with a lot more clearly, at the same time which explains a lot. Tann showed a bright red planet hologram by tapping his keyboard. "This planet here. "Eos." Right now, your main focus should be here trying to make it viable for our colonists. This will make it easier to make this cluster livable. We discovered up to six livable worlds, but I want you to start at Eos."

"Wait" I cut Director Tann off realizing this was a lot to process. "I though you said these planets are unlivable?"

"A **real** pathfinder will relish in solving that mystery. Don't you agree?" Tann shot back at me causing me to clinch my fist which Cora coughed loudly. "Right, I should go check on things." She said trying to clear the air a little and reminded me to not to lose my temper as she passed by.

"You must be the gambler type, huh. No sweat if I fail, since I'm replaceable." I said staring the big green eyes of the Salarian who was really starting to piss me off worse than Addison. I was calm but stood my ground against this guy.

"Gambling on people is my job. Some of the pay off and others..." Tann trailed off at the end which got me narrowing my eyes at him since I knew where he was going.

"Don'-." I wanted to growl but then a sharp ringing in my head that was the worst headache one could ever receive. "Michael, please see me and SAM node. Your implant needs attention, and we need to discuss confidential matters." SAM said privately.

"Are you ok?" Tann asked noticing me grunt lightly. "Yeah, Fine. Just a headache. You mentioned a ship?" I asked playing off the headache a little as a excuse for growling at the Director. There is no real reason to pick a fight with ANY of them. I mean I could point out all their short comings, instead I'll be the adult and take the criticism.

"It's in the Docking bay being prepped now. It should take a just take a day or two longer until all preparations are complete. The coordinates for Eos are in the ships computer." Tann added giving a warm friendly expression. This guy was a true bureaucrat though and though. Now, Addison and Kesh to deal with. My brain felt like it was going to melt, so mind as well save the best for last. I could hear Addison yell from across the whole Ops Center as soon as I walked out of Tann's..."office". FUCK! "To whom. And Your goddamn father." Which made me realize, now I'm going to have to bail Scott out. Fantastic. Let's get this over with.

Addison was on the top level of the bridge. She was standing yelling about this and that as I walked up the two levels of ramps to where Scott keep his cool better than I could explaining the entire situation. I made a mental note on how well Scott could handle political pressure breathing down his neck.

"So, the **pathfinder** finally shows up." Addison grinned her teeth at me when I showed my face. "Look, I was dealing with Kandros and Tann. I have Kesh, some scientists and SAM to meet yet. I'm in no damn mood to be lectured by someone pointing out the goddamn obvious. I understand where you're coming from, so could you please cut me some fucken slack." I was being stern with Addison who sighed shaking her head as if she didn't really want to hear it.

"Look, my face is tired. I haven't slept in almost a whole week dealing with failed colonization, so forgive me if I don't hold my breath." Addison sighed and then I took a minute to analyze what she just said. "Your face is tired?" I was mystified by her choice of words. "Shut up." She snapped realizing her mistake. "Geez, Slow down. You'll have a heart attack." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. She looked as if she was in her 40s maybe 50s.

She gave me a stern look at that statement as if I said something that offended her and she was holding it in. I got her to shut up for a fucken moment for me to continue. "Panicking isn't going to help solve a damn thing. Chill the fuck out and think clearly for fuck sake." I boomed which caused the some of the technicians to turn to listen to me. Some of them were turian, human, salarian and asari. Hell, I THINK I saw a quarian or two. Addision just turned her back to me causing me to lower my head and shook it slightly. "What about that alien tech? Any idea why the Kett are fascinated with?" I couldn't help to ask, seeing that any information is good information. Both Kendros and Tann gave their opinions which is fine because I'll take anything I can get, at this fucken point. I don't know what those bony bastards want but I can't shake the feeling it's bad.

"The brains say the tech is less advanced then what we dug up on Mars, but that was plug and go. This tech... thinks different?" Addison was confused how to put in correct words. "We don't know entirely. As for the Kett, we've been avoiding them at all cost. Keeping a low profile. From logs of the Hyperion about Alec, perhaps it's better to keep it that way." She continued as she started to calm down. I could tell that any minute she could pass out from fatigue.

"I only heard Schmitt call my dad, Alec. So how close were you two?" Scott had to asked butting in. This made me wonder. No one called Alec, by his first name unless you were a close friend.

"I'm not your new mother if that was, you're thinking." The older woman huffed looking at Scott who seemed relieved by this news. "Hey, Scott. I got this. Go check on Liam. I haven't heard from him in a little." I said turning to Scott itching my nose with my thumb. Scott gave a nod as he walked past me. "And make sure, he didn't break anything!" I yelled a little too loudly causing Scott to crack a laugh. "Don't want to have that come out of my paycheck." I mumbled to myself. Addison was not amused one bit and I didn't care.

I snapped a finger to a grey colored Turian technician with red facial markings. "Hey, bud." The turian turned toward me looking completely confused as he was standing at his terminal. "Yes?". I turned to Addision. "I want you to personally make sure, Addision gets some sleep after this little chat? She looks like the walking dead." The turian turned to Addison who had to hold herself up just to stand. "Yes, Sir." I waved a hand to Addison to make sure she was awake. "I'm fine...you bloody fool." She snapped hearing my little conversation with the technician.

"Riiight." I raised a eyebrow as she looked like she was about to start nodding off. "Then tell me about these failed outposts? And oh, How the fuck did a armed rebellion start in the first place?" I started but Addison gave a hard sigh. "Hostiles, Exiles, Scourge, and spoiled worlds. We can't just expect white picket fences to grow out of the ground. As much as that would make my job a lot easier. It doesn't happen. We **need** a pathfinder that explores, evacuates and **inspires** for this to work." Addison explained making my job much clearer and feel much lighter then how Tann threw everything, including the kitchen sink. I could feel the pressure of them expecting me to do it all without fail. "As for the "armed rebellion". When we struck the scourge. A thousand, maybe two thousand of unprepared colonists woke from cryo-sleep. They realized maybe a hundrid or so weren't so lucky. One of them being the founder of the Initiative, Jien Garson." This caused bells to ring in my head. Jien Garson...Jien Garson...Where the fuck did I hear that god damn name...That is going to bug the piss out of me... "With most of the leadership dead...many people didn't take too kindly to Director Tann's leadership." Huh? So, I'm not the only one...And they jumped ship...fuck... "As you now know, most of the golden worlds are a bust and us having failed outpost. Sloane Kelly the security leader lead the mutineers to try to overtake the station...It ended in failure, due to the krogan whom claimed they had a deal with Tann. Tann dismissed them as rumors and never calmed to strike a deal with them causing **them** to leave as well."

I couldn't resist to hide my face in the palm of my hand at the shear stupidity of it all. SO, It was Tann who fucked up...Royally fucked up. Might as well give him a broken crown to place on his fucken head.

"You're thoughts on the Kett? We all couldn't be naive to think we wouldn't encounter possible hostile aliens." I had to ask seeing what her thoughts of the matter was. I had to hear all options. At this point, I didn't really care but had to **act** my part. I fucken hate people...I cursed in my mind reminding myself of Tann is his so called "Leadership". I mean...HOW THE FUCK DID HE EVEN GET THE POSITION? Let alone, allow him to lead after fucken up this bad? I mean...I can't blame the exiles at this point. If I woke up here during that time, I would have joined them.

"Mindless, refuses to talk and they just don't attack. They disinfect as if we are bacteria. Talk to Kandros knows more.  
The head of our "military". Once he realizes it, we might be really deep in shit." Addison scoffed at the thought of the aliens and Kandros.

"Sounds like you don't trust Kandros?" I pointed out curious on what she has to say on him. You know, acting like I'm on her side, but to be honest I'm on his though. They may not "like" each other, however they are very similar in thinking wise. Both realized their in a fuckary of a mess, it's just getting these two locked in a room to sort each other out. I been there. Way too many times with different people. They just got to TALK to get the feeling of how each other works. I don't feel like a pathfinder. I feel like Uncle Schmitt. Hey kids, how about you two sit down and fucken **communicate** **!**

"I trust him to **DEFEND** us. Not possibly start a military presence during a supposed civilian Initiative." Addison scoffed again which made me question her more. There it is...I wasn't going to start a argument over points of view. I mean, The Kett being mindless, refuses to talk and wants to "disinfect" us? Sounds like a ideology to me and that isn't something we can simply not make peace with, so easily. Would love a military in my back pocket if that is the case, regardless of what she thinks.

"Ok, Addison. I see you're point. Now do me a solid...Go. Get. Rest." I said clapping my hands together with a nod. Addison huffed as the Turian from earlier walked up and waved his claw-like hand to the ramp. I watched as she quietly walked down the ramp on my right. I went up to one other human technicians, who looked and sounded russian, asking where Kesh's office and they pointed me to the right direction. I said my thanks and headed over there as quickly as I could. I have some scientists to speak to then SAM. Ugh...my life keeps getting better and better...

Kesh's had a real office, unlike everyone else. It was on the far-right side opposite from Tann's on the base floor of the bridge. "There you are! I hope the others didn't bite you're head off. There is a lot that needs doing." Kesh said warmly, greeting me as if I was a friend. "With the Hyperion hooked up and feeding the Nexus power, my team and I can't start getting real work done."

"Bah, don't worry about it." I said causally smirking. "Kandros isn't all too bad. A bit gun-ho if you ask me, which isn't a positive or negative remark. Tann is a bureaucrat, gets under my skin, and Addison...is pessimistically realistic. Strange bunch." I couldn't help to exhale my frustration with some of them and their view points.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Kesh grinned from ear to ear. "From what I hear, I'm the first krogan you met. Is that correct to say?" Kesh asked politely and with a bit of respect in her voice.

"Ah, You read that then...Well...Shit..." I was taken back by the fact she read my history. Kesh just laughed saying. "Kandros sent me the whole report. We decided block Addison and number eight's copy of the report, until you accomplish something just so we can see the look on their faces." I started grinning like an idiot, imagining the look on their faces if I do succeed. I did catch that number eight part. Who was she referring to? Tann?

"Where are the rest of the Krogan?" I couldn't prevent myself from asking, while turning around looking around outside the door before it closed. "I'm sure you're not the only krogan that came along."

"Then you haven't spoken to Number Eight about the matter. I'm sure he has is "opinions" why they left." Kesh snarled at the thought of this "number eight".

"Ugh, You keep saying Number Eight? Am I suppose to know who that is?" I had to question since I had small clue who she was referring to.

"Tann. In short." Kesh continued. "During the mutiny a deal was stuck with my people. If they took care of the mutineers, then the Krogan get more say within the Initiative." Kesh was cold to admit at the memories of what happened months ago. That was the damn reason why he pulled out? His fucken pride?

"Before I ask about the deal. Why do you call Tann, number eight?" I couldn't resist to ask. Maybe this would shed some light on this whole damn train wreck of an operation.

"Because, he was eighth in line to take over the Initiative." Kesh sighed causing me to appropriately say. "Wowww. That explains so much. I was wondering how a worm like that got to the top of the pecking order." I had to admit out loud.

"That's why I call him "Number Eight" every now and again. To keep him...humble. Regarding the deal, the clan held up their end of the bargain, but Tann had a meltdown when he heard we wanted more say around here. It didn't help that Addison's assistant Willam Spender pretended that the deal was never made at all. A mess broke out and my people walked out. I don't blame them. We're done being used." Kesh growled at the mentioning of Spender during the explanation. Oooh, There is much more to the story... "This seems like I could grab a chair." I said pulling up any chair from the back of the office and started asking questions about the krogan people being used. She went as far back as the krogan rebellion to now. Explaining it from a more modern krogan stand point. After while of chatting, I put the chair to the side meanwhile scratching the side of my head thinking of this genophage. Even though I know what it is. "So, how are you dealing with this genophage. Could there be a cure?" I asked as politely as I could this caused Kesh to be stunned I mention such a thing.

Kesh making sure no one was around her office to hear our conversation. It was obviously a secret. Then she got close. Really close as she whispered."I appreciate thinking of curing the genophage but...there is no cure. However, our scientists try putting us gene therapy to increase our mutation against the genophage."

"You cheeky-fucker. You used the 600-year trip to your advantage." I whispered back in surprise and impressed by the krogan's sneakiness. I am rooting for these motherfuckers now. I could be mistaken but I thought I could hear her sniff me once or twice as she dwarfed me.

"Exactly. We might have increased birth rates by 4%. It's not much but still it means more krogan will live. Giving us a chance to have a future." Kesh continued to whisper in my ear while getting even closer then to me and in compete surprise, she reached around grabbing my ass. "I'll do **ANYTHING** to keep this a secret from the salarians and turians." She whispered BOLDLY realizing that she just told me a lot of hush, hush information. I almost jumped out of my shoes.

"I **completely** appreciate the offer, but I swear on Alec Ryder's grave, I can keep a secret. If happen to break that promise, then you personally kill me. Deal?" I was sweating bullets and nervous as all hell. Kind of turned on by the forwardness, not going to lie. Just...WHOA! My face was beat red.

Kesh just giggled in my ear. "Deal. But you know. For a human, you are kind a cute." as she let go of my ass, giving me a wink and went back behind her desk causing me to sigh in complete relief as I turned around and walked out. I swear to god, I also heard her say. "Nice ass too." as I walked out. Holy shit. I was microseconds from fucking a krogan. I can't believe, I'm admitting that. Holy shit, are Krogan women forward. I wasn't even expecting that at all. God damn, do I need something to take the edge off. I walked out pulling out that little something something. It was a joint of weed. I had a lighter on me and lit the fat end and took a drag. A bunch of people saw me as I started getting high, honestly at this point. I'm so fucken god damn tense. I need this. It feels like my mind is overwhelmed with all the stress and burden thrown on me.

Like a bat out of hell, I brisk-fully walked with a joint in my mouth, which I hid the joint when speaking to Kandros telling him to have the scientists to email me anything they wished since right now. I need to relax. I am emotionally drained, physically exhausted, hurting and sore all over, and that creeping feeling of depression setting in. It wasn't the fact, that it felt like no one believed in me except a handful, but I could see major doubts in their eyes. I felt more isolated and alone while everyone is looking for to me. FUCKING ME, FOR ANSWERS. Who the fuck am I? Some nerd that happened to be in the wrong place and wrong time? If you would tell a 20 year old me, what my life would become then I'd just laugh in you're face and call you insane. I'm dealing with just a lot... It was bad enough, SAM wanted to see me in SAM node for some checkup as an excuse from not socking Tann. I walked to the Tram where Cora was waiting by the door to the empty Tram waiting for passengers to board.

"Is that a joint?" Cora asked in a disgusted and confused expression as I took small drag. At this point. I was high as shit and I gave less of a fuck. My mind drift to peaceful days. When I was a kid to be honest, when life was big and free.

"Yeah, Got a problem?" I spoke defensively in a slow exhale which Cora as well gave me a strange look when she looked me in my eyes as those peaceful days vanished without a trace. I reentered the reality before me.

"Professionally, yes. But...Personally, no. They kinda grilled you, expect Kandros and Kesh. Are you...alright..." Then Cora started grimly but then realized my position and must have thought about what it would be like to be in my shoes by the softer expression formed as she walked into the Tram.

"No...not at all." I said lowly as if my depression tone creep though my tone. Cora watched me sat down in the tram seat heavy as my body could barely keep up now. Just two more things to do...then...I'm going to take a long nap...

Once the doors began to shut, I could see Cora was sitting beside me with a concerned face. "Schmitt...Maybe you should go get sleep. You look exhausted." I gave a small huff of laughter at the notation, but once the doors shut and locked. I began to gazed at the wall for a bit in silence. "Naw, I got some shit to do first. Then..." I started then sighed. "Be honest. What do you think of me as the "pathfinder"?" I questioned as I turned to her tiredly when I asked the question.

"I-I..." She remembered for a second then looked to the floor thinking of what to say. "I don't envy the position. It's clear that you're pushing you're self as far as you can go. I respect that. I might be a little jealous of you're willpower to keep going, despite loosing everything time and time again. I'd like to think of you as a diamond in the rough. I think...We all do." This caused me to chuckle as I pulled the joint to my mouth and took a deep drag. I exhaled with a small coughing fit. I offered her a puff which she tried declining. "Nope. One hit." I pressed which she hesitantly took the joint. "This seems more Scott and Liam's speed." She tried to decline.

"Ha. Those Scott is a liqueur guy and Kosta beer guy. I know the types. You need to relax. It's not so bad being human, ya know." I offered again which Cora still gave a hesitant look at the joint. "Roll up you're problems, lick you're solutions, burn the past, inhale the good shit and exhale the bullshit." I made a quote from something I seen on a poster that a friend had back before I even started smoking weed. I didn't start until I gave up drinking. Cora just blinked at me. I finally let go on pressing her and just as I went to take the final drag, Cora surprised me and snatched from my hands and took a strong, powerful drag. She inhaled then started having a coughing fit. I was chuckling for a good while. "Holyy shit, I was just about to give up too." I snickered.

When she calmed down, I could see her sink into her seat a little and just started to drift off in her own head. "I read your further into your background and I have to admit. I thought I had it rough being a biotic. They treated you like you were a lower life form." Cora let out in a stoned trance as she fumbled with her thumbs remembering her past as well. "So, what was Alec like? When he was younger?" Cora asked like a long-lost daughter seeking answers.

I gave a clicking noise with my cheeks and smiled warmly. "He was the same now as he was then. Cared in his own way, stubborn like a mule. We both loved nature, I was his traveling buddy. He would want to adventure worlds while I just soaked them in. We were two sides of the same coin, when it came to adventuring. He's fast paced meanwhile, I'm slow and quick to adjust." I commented our similarities. "When, he got me to get off the booze when...shit got bad. He practically saved my life and help me focused on work. Like the good work, soldiers do. Reminded me of my old sensei. Alec got me back on track and training again." I said when I had a year gap of putting down the "sword".

"Excuse me? Sensei? You know Martial Arts?" Cora tone suggested she didn't believe me while giving an unconvinced look, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as if this would be an amusing tale. She was baked out of her mind but I could see the tension in her body fade away as mind did.

"In a sense. I was forced to learned kendo and few other nicks and nacks. Hatsu had this, family traditionally passed down. Since, Hatsu was my buddy. He used me as a scapegoat to purse other dreams. We were like brothers, so the sensei accepted me anyway. I think he knew that I needed a ass kicking to whip my ass into shape to be the soldier he thought I could be." I was completely causal about the matter. Cora smiled gently as I recalled my history. "My "sensei", or "old man" as I called him since he nicknamed me "Gaijin". Or "Loudmouth, whenever he would get pissed off with me. But anyway, He trained me in Japan with no technology, no help, and just using the old ways like how his entire family line. There was a time, we used real swords once a week. The old man hated training me and made damn sure my training was rough. One time, he beat me half to death with a bokken because he was tired of me fucking up." I said scratching my jaw showing a small scar below my ear where he gave me a small gash. Cora was slightly in awe, now realizing the scar. "One day, I snapped and attacked him with just as ferocity as he attacked me right back. He had his large, crooked smile on his face. Little did I know. I had one as well. We brawled for a good while and we got ugly too. Later, he finally admitted he saw much of himself in me. Bit later, I got better and better. In someways, I think he awoken my warrior like spirit."

"Wow...I am now curious who would win in a sword fight between you and Sarissa Theria." Cora amused herself which I had no clue who she was. "Oh, Right." Cora started on the asari "legend" then went on giving me a quick history lesson about the asari military. I'm not going to lie, I loved every minute of it. I was a big history buff regardless of species or ethnic worlds. This was due to a video game called Dynasty Warriors which I later read the book "Romance of the three kingdoms", lucky for me the "old man" had a copy.

I slowly rose out of the seat once the Tram went back to the Hyperon. "I'll catch up with ya later, Sis." when we arrived on at the Hyperion. "Sis?" She questioned behind me. I felt lighter with that talk, as I slowed to a calm walk to SAM node. That was a good talk and got a big history lesson about the Asari and that Asari commando.

The now growing more familiar with my surroundings felt nice. Some of the new and newer faces greeting me with "Pathfinder" which I gave a nod as I walked by. I didn't know any of their names, but they knew. It's going to take a bit to adjust as a icon or someone to look up to. When Alec forced me off ol' grandpa's cough medicine. I turned to my work. After that I became more like Ryder then I realized. A guy dedicated to work. I wouldn't care if I had won the lottery, I'd still show up for work. Since without it...I would be bored as fuck. "Hey, SAM. What did you wish to discuss?" I asked walking into SAM node wondering what this could be about? The big blue orb floating in the glass containment cylinder lit up like a Christmas tree, meanwhile in the background I could head the door close.

"Hello. Michael. Welcome to SAM node." SAM said as he scanned me. "This should stop any issues with your implant. There are also certain facts you should learn before you begin your expedition." SAM said causing a low echo with his robotic voice, now noticing the bot's weird accent that I couldn't place my finger on. British maybe? Fuck if I know.

"Ok, I'll bite. What facts?" I asked being nervous of what "facts" Alec was hiding. Alec was always infamous for his secrets. Relay Incident! Cough, Cough.

"My true capabilities. Alec overrode the implant's safety protocols. It allows me unrestricted access to the Pathfinder's physiology." SAM reviled the true nature causing me to now understand Alec's superhuman abilities. "That explains a lot." I commented on the fact with a awkward, bug eyed expression. "This is only YOU. The other pathfinders don't have this capability. I can act as a force multiplier, dramatically enhancing your motor functions and neural skills when required." This made take a step back and sigh realizing how fucken crazy Alec was. What the fuck? "Alec wanted to keep this to himself." SAM finished.

"I can imagine why." I muttered rubbing my face at the news. "I'm providing an enhancement to you. We have a symbiotic relationship that benefits us both." SAM explained which I looked at the ball of blue light. "Where did Alec get this idea?" I asked since it was the first thing that popped into my head

"From YOU. The Amazing Spider-man Issue #300. The birth of the Marvel Character, Venom." SAM explained making me feel humble. Woah, this was a lot to take in. "I am a new form of AI, drawing directly from the human experience. Your implant is my window into the world."

"That's pretty fucken cool, yet absolutely terrifying." I admitted with joy then turn to horrified realization that he was inside my head this entire time to SAM whom replayed instantly. "Alec knew some would fear it and other wouldn't. It seems Alec was right, you are an odd one." I was rather offended by both responses. "I find myself in an unusual position. Though I had access to Alec's experiences, there is a gap in my understanding." SAM expressed himself thus replayed feeling like that response was a low blow. "How?" which SAM was happy to continue to explain. "He blocked portions of my memories array. However, the further you explore as a pathfinder the more blocks will be removed. I recommend checking Alec's quarters. In the meantime, your new ship awaits." SAM finished as the linkage between me and SAM connected 100%. My vision went from average to almost beyond 20/20. I should be wearing glasses since I'm near sighted, but I am usually good enough to make out the smallest of details. "Whoa. I could get use to this."

I checked out Alec's cabin which right next door. How convenient SAM would be Alec's next-door buddy. A turian with a pasty white carapace sat behind a small desk behind in the corner of the small not so narrow hallway. His mahogany wooden desk was gorgeous that reminded me of simpler times. I had to admit, unlike typical turians that were dark or light grey. His "plates" were bright on the eyes. That was until the light reviled that his plates were a very pretty sliver color. I mean some had the iconic onyx color, others with an ugly mossy green, but only one dark maroon colored turian. This guy would stand out in a crowed. His markings were black, the design reminded me of dragon like wings, completely spread out on each side of his cheeks, and were extremely detailed.

The Turian named "Kaetis". When I held a short conversation with the Turian, and boy did he sound like a young kid while informing me, that the cabin that was once Alec Ryder's was now mine. The kid was acted like he was fresh out of boot camp. Young, Prideful, head jammed up his ass, and a bit too anxious for combat for his own good. The good side of him that I gathered was mellow and respectful so overall, he was a good kid. Some of my personal effects were already taken to the ship issued by someone named Vetra...whoever the fuck that was. Sounded Salarian...Asari? Hmph, whatever. Apparently, only I had access. Perks, perks, and more perks.

There were books of Lewis and Clark's exhibition across America that was a part of Alec's collection. I already read them all back in 2155. I roamed saw a glass case full of weapons causing a ping in my head. This was a "memory trigger" SAM was talking about. SAM also informed that the pistol was the weapon, Alec used to make his first kill during the First Contact War. The large computer held Alec's Archive system, however most of them was encrypted. Decided to wait until all of them were encrypted logs and "memories" were decrypted. SAM reported I had a memory unlocked to see, that I needed to see. SAM informed me that the computer's logs were for Scott. Apparently, I would know the time to show him.

When I arrived at the tram to the dock, Cora was waiting. "Hey, BRO." She mocked, rolling her eyes at me as I smiled. She was still feeling pretty gooood. "Hey, Sis. How's the bird?" I asked as I stepped on to\

the tram. "I hear it's special." Cora responded tapping into her omi-tool getting connected with someone. I heard her clear her throat. "We have a Pathfinder en route. How's the ship?" Cora asked though the omi-tool connection. Damn can she still keep that strict tone despite being stoned.

An unfamiliar alien voice replied sounding calm? I think that was a female turian? "In final checks and looking great." She purred causing Cora to respond. "We won't be long."

The tram stopped at the docks which was cleaned up and much like the Citadel, the nexus had that artificial background with sunlight and clear skies as turians, salarians, asari, humans and barely any krogans gathered around the observation deck looking out at a landing pad. A large beautiful ship's engine rumbled as it prepared for landing on the landing pad that everyone was in awe of. "Her name is the Tempest." Cora announced as I was wolf-whistling at the ship. "She a gorgeous." I was very keen on how this ship would perform. "Then let's take a closer look." Cora said waving her hand to follow her. I followed to the landing platform where dock workers were taking crates of gear and other essentials onto the Tempest.

"Let's pick it up people! We're fourteen months late!" A turian voice spoke as if she wasn't fucking around or dealing with anyone's shit. It was the same voice that spoke to Cora over the comms. All the workers started to rush when the turian cracked the whip. I was sauntering over trying to hold my excitement in. Fucken sweet. I thought to myself in my best Eric Cartman impression.

"So, you're the one making everything happen." The voice spoke again sounding happy as SHE walked down the ramp. Whoa, don't see many **female** turians. "Vetra Nyx, Initiative's wrangler, provisioner, gunner and everything else in between." The female turian with the blue markings introduced herself. "Are we ready? The sooner WE get out of here, the better."

I looked at Cora when Vetra mentioned WE get out of here. "I thought **we** weren't talking off until a few days? and I don't remember you apart of the pathfinder team?" I pointed out in confusion. This Vetra Nyx kinda pulled back at the statement and looked the other way.

"Tann pushed launch forward, otherwise there is no way they're letting this ship off this station in less then a week." Vetra fired a bit defensively at my confusion. It felt like she thought I disapproved of pushing ahead of schedule. Truthfully, I was completely neutral on the matter. I was honestly vexed by the situation for the fact, Tann and do what he will. This isn't going to bold well if I get on his bad side.

"I don't want to waste any more time." Vetra said as if she was in a hurry to leave. "HOLD IT!" A short, middle aged, overweight, bushy bearded, bald headed, dock worker boomed as he ran up to us in a hurry. "Damn it." I could hear Vetra snap like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What is the issue?" I had to ask the dock worker was holding onto a data pad. "Director Addison wants a full report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions, and crew." The dock manager boomed.

"I thought Director Tann overruled Addison." I said in dumbstruck causing the dock manager to shake his head replying. Vetra seen I was going to play with her little game and bugger off. This place was annoying anyway. "This ship is loaded out with outpost discovery-squarely under Director ADDISON's purview." The dock manager couldn't stress enough causing him to cross his arms in protest. His deep heavy voice reminded me a viking.

Vetra approached the bit shorter overweight man. "Seen you around. Ben, right?" Vetra asked causing the dock manager to lower his guard a little. Cora and I both looked at each other in confusion. Vetra put her hand on the dock manager's shoulder and pulled him away for a moment. "Came here with a family, didn't you? Son is still in cryo, right?" Vetra pointed out with her voice as smooth as butter. "What's your point." The dock manager questioned defensively. "I can pull some strings, get him in front of the line." This caused the dock manager to be putty in her claws, talons or whatever you wanna call her "hands". "You could do that?" He whispered. "Yeah, really." Vetra nodded. "Got you're self a deal. Ugh fuck, Addison is going to kill me." He agreed while moaning at the headache Addison is going to rain down on him. "You won't regret it." Vetra commented.

"In hindsight, I'm glad I told Addison to take a nap." I sighed in relief. Vetra just chuckled as we boarded the Tempest. Vetra started giving me the grand tour. "Holy shit." I couldn't help to express myself looking around the ship. Everything was so new and made me feel like this bird could be tough competition for the Normandy. "Everything is state-of-the-art. Labs, sensors, exploration gear...Plus the crew of course. The best in their field." Vetra said as we approached a lowering lift from the second level. It was the asari Lexi lowering down. "Ah, Glad to see you're looking well." Lexi said happily looking at me as she passed by. "Make sure you rest before you depart on another mission." I heard her say in the distance as we took the lift up while I looked down at the whole cargo room. "Spared no expense. I'd take it?" I confirmed with Vetra which she giggled? "None at all."

"The engine core is based off the Ark's ODSY drive" Vetra said pointing to a large window into engine room. I was wide eyed with all this tech. This shit is out of my league. I couldn't help to admit to myself. "Run's hell of a lot quieter." A Irish man that was my height said in a hurry to the engine room. He walked past us before I could get two words in. "That's Gil Brodie. Engineer, mechanic, all-around wrench jockey." Vetra introduced as we walked up a small flight of steps. This turian doesn't act like a typical turian. I couldn't help but to point out in my head about Vetra. I like that about her.

We walked through a set of doors into a large room with a large hologram of the Nexus floating and spinning around a large oval table. "This is the research room. There is space to upgrading equipment, gathering Intel." Vetra described the room in a nutshell.

"Router engaged. Securing connection to the Tempest." SAM announced out loud.

A red-haired Scottish woman was coming down the right-side ramp to a higher area. She passed by saying. "Welcome aboard SAM. And Schmitt, of course." She added awkwardly at the end sounding more excited about SAM then me. "All run by Suvi Anwar. Our science officer." Vetra established as she walked up the ramp but I froze looking at this Suvi Anwar. Just by hearing her last name, made everything slow down and my hearing started ringing ever so slightly as I heard the muffled talking of Vetra. She was a spitting image... I could feel the color in my face leave my body as I couldn't bare to move. "You ok?" Vetra questioned with a studying blink at me which snapped me to reality. "F-Fine...Just...It's nothing."

At the top of the steps was a large circular table to fit multiple amount of people to gather around like the knights of the round table. "You're quarters and personal effects are below. Plenty of space to get everyone together up here." We came finally to the balcony where it over looked the research room below. I let out a sigh thinking of the seriousness of this mission. "This is going to be one hell of a journey." I had to admit.

"I haven't shown you the best part, yet." Vetra cooed looking at me take it all in. "Come to the bridge when you're ready to fly. Our pilot should be ready to go." Vetra said walking away and down below to the direction of the bridge. I saw Scott and Liam hanging around the research room checking on whatever they were working on.

I walked down the ramp slowly really trying to absorb the techy atmosphere now realizing this part of the job was way over my head. I was more of a doer then a this sorta shit. "Hey Schmitt!" Scott said playing with some gadget. Looked like a auto turret. "Seems like we are forever racing, but at least we got new toys to play with." Liam said as he was checking the turret from top to bottom. "I will take what I can get." Scott owned up to. "Leaves newer opportunities for old ones too, like anything we brought back from Habitat 7. Raw matierals, Tech doesn't matter." Liam said trying to give me ideas of what I could do with it. "In short, the research room can strip it down and give you more and newer options." Scott simplified.

"At least, I have you two to explain this shit to me." I gave a heartily chuckle shaking my head at these two. What would I do without these two simple minded goons? "At least, we have something to keep us busy too. If you need help with anything just give us a holler." Scott added.

I walked to a one of the computer's to Scott and Liam's left as my back facing the cargo room. "What is this?" I let out with a sigh. "This is computer to issue strike teams. Please speak to Kandros for participation." SAM explained privately. "Ok, cool." I nodded talking to myself. The computer's that Liam and Scott were facing were the Market and research Kiosks. "Hey, Scott. Any junk we gathered down on Habitat 7 worth salvaging, see if there are any buyers for them. Might as well make some money." I said turning to the room to the left checking out the apparent bio room. "Yes, Sir." Scott happily replied. I later checked out the tech room, the crew's bunk room, kitchen, then my quarters.

Vetra walked in when I was checking out my quarters seeing a foot locker at the foot of my bed. I which on some low chair staring at it. "Where good...to go." She said noticing me staring at it for some time not even turning away. "Is everything alright?" She asked walking closer tilting her head.

I was scared to open it. The locker was dirty, banged up with some chips on the corners. It was old as I **should** be. It bothered me since the last time I seen it, it was clean and new. The heaviness of the past stared right back at me. "The last time I saw this footlocker...It didn't look like this." I admitted fighting the feeling of being scared but then I remembered Hatsu had a surprise for me all those years ago.

"If you need a moment..." Vetra started but. "Some company...would be nice..." I admitted since it didn't matter who was there with me, I just needed someone nearby. Vetra walked over and sat on the bed looking at me as I started to put in the combination to the lock in. Once the combination was set. I could hear the footlocker unlock and I let out a long deep breath. I opened it slowly reveling two wrapped faded gifts covered in dirt. "So, you know my story, right?" I asked turning to Vetra trying to hold back my emotions.

"Yeah..." Vetra admitted looking down at the floor fiddling with her talons. "I couldn't have been easy."

"Actually, this is the hardest part." I opened myself up a bit as I reached down for the gift from the old friend. A card was signed by him saying. "For my favorite jack ass of a brother. There is no path. The path is made by walking." I picked up the gifting knowing it was a sword. I picked the sword out of the footlocker and holding it in the palm of my hands. My hands were flat as I started kneeling to the floor, folding my legs underneath my thighs while resting my butt on my heels. Vetra just watched in compete silence, mesmerized by my approach toward this wrapped gift. I carefully unwrapped the gift revealing a scarlet red sheath, the handle matching the sheath in color with black cover wrapping around the red handle. It looked brand new still as I gripped the wakizashi and sheath pulling the blade from the sheath. The classic sound of the draw. The blade was shined in from the light outside enough to see my own refection. Someone took care of it. Alec...ya son of a bitch. I noticed while drawling the sheath. There was Japanese wording engraved onto the blade reading. "Lazy Honey Badger." The blade was made out of Titanium.

"That's a Titanium alloy blade? It's beautiful." Vetra whispered as I felt the handle of the blade. Testing its balance and smoothness. Re-sheathing the sword, I turned to Vetra who couldn't take her eyes off the blade. "That it is." I agreed smiling looking at the blade thinking I wasn't worthy of such a blade. The craftsmanship was beyond anything I seen. I could tell that this was no replica but the real deal. The old man must have made it personally himself or had it made before he died. I rose to my feet and turning softly turning to Vetra.

"So, I got to ask. Why we are sitting around?" I asked softly as I walked up to her offering a hand to her feet while holding onto the sheathed sword with my opposite hand. She took my hand with her and stood up getting up close enough I felt her breath. I cleared my though slightly realizing we were staring into each other's eyes for a moment. "Right." Vetra coughed as we went to the bridge.

I walked onto the bridge completely flabbergasted by the large view of the bridge. "Departure trajectory locked, Nexus control." A spunky salarian said then realized I walked in by turning around in his chair. "Ah, Time for introductions." He said sound chipper as he approached and shook my hand. "You must be Michael Schmitt. I'm Kallo Jath. I pleasure to be here-and meet you, of course."

"Like wise." I said warmly not realizing I had my sword still in my other hand. I wanted to get use to carrying it around since I will be carrying it around during missions. I felt more comfortable using the sword then an omi-blade. Even if it's not as durable. "I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word. Quite the unique ship for a unique pathfinder." Kallo admitted looking at the sword.

"I'll try to avoid danger for the ship's sake. Even I can admit this ship is a beauty." I smiled looking around the bridge still absorbing the atmosphere. It was hard to adjust but I'll get used to it. Time may not heal all wounds but time is ever flowing. That I can't stop.

"That's reassuring and appreciate the comment." Kallos said waving his three-digit hand to the head of the ship. "I was the test pilot for the early prototype, thus knowing her since she was a blueprint. I'm itching to see how she performs out here." He said boldly as I walked to the command computer that reminded me of Shepard...my daughter's position.

"So, I have no clue how too..." I admitted lowly looking at the buttons and lights.

"The console syncs with your implant. Just swipe and touch a destination here." Kallos pointed at the right buttons to press as I forced myself to memorize what to do. "The nav system calculates everything. Very efficient." He acknowledged the easiness of the modern tech.

"It was optimized for a pathfinder." Cora said looking like she was still preparing mentally for the long journey. "Everything is secure. If you're ready." Vetra added as everyone gathered into the bridge. "Is anyone ready for a mission this big?" Scott asked thinking about the reality of the job at hand.

"Realistically...No. However, we signed up for this when we came here. Even if it was against our will." I admitted looking out into the many buildings being constructed on the Nexus. I lightly chewed on the corner of my mouth for a minute as I heard Kallos asking to be excused. "This is it, Schmitt. The Tempest is now yours. Unless you got something to say, for the log?" Cora reported and asked politely.

I remembered that note that the old man gave me. "No need. We got work to do. Kallos. Let's start by going into orbit." I said as the ship started to lift off few seconds later and took off from the Nexus's land pad. It felt like we weren't moving at all. It just looked like one of those 3D in door rides where the chair shakes you and you follow the screen. Instead the chair doesn't rock.

We left orbit of the Nexus before we were ready and we all knew it. We will make do without the Nexus's help. We are on our own. "Say, Schmitt. What's with the sword?" Cora asked looking at it then me with a smirk. Everyone else stood there as I went quiet gazing at the stars with a calm look.

"A gift." I said bluntly then turned to Kallos. "Anyway, Kallos what do we know about the surround system?" I asked as a alert came across his terminal.

"Ah, Pathfinder. It seems you being commed by the Nexus. They are saying we weren't ready for take off." Kallos raised a single finger, sheepishly. I just remained silent not really thinking of what they wanted, but what I was hungry for. Spaghetti?, Ramen noodles? Eh, got to check out the kitchen..."Ah, Pathfinder?" Kallos said one more time snapping me out of my little thought.

"Tell them that we are staying within Nexus space and analyzing all planets within Nexus space while I rest and get ready to set out for Eos. We will swing by, get the rest of our gear then dip out. After all, It is as well my job to keep my scientist busy as well as creating a new home. Regardless, we WILL at some point have to take care of ourselves.." I coughed causally. "Ground teams. It's time for R&R for now. Let's let the scientist do there jobs. If you wish you help in anyway then that's fine with me. Just make sure you don't over do it." I announced rubbing my shoulders walking toward the door since I was still sore and hungry. A shower could be nice as well.

"Sir, I suggest we head straight to Eos and investigate." Cora said behind me as she put her hands behind her back, acting all professional. This stopped me dead in my tracks and I closed my eyes. "In fact, Kallos...Just ignore them and lets just get to work, eh? We will tell them later." I said quickly before Kallos could even accept the comm call. "Pathfinder, We don't have time too..." Cora started then I turned around giving her a stern look. "Look-"

"No, She is right. We have starving people and they need a home. We can't sit on our talons while they suffer." Vetra stepped in which I just lowered my head. Great, does EVERYONE have to give me a hard fucken TIME! DO THIS! DO THAT! Some dark part of me wants to take the ship and disappear.

"I just lost a brother! I got my ass kicked on Habitat 7! I shouldn't be here!" I snapped at the both of them. I had it. All that sad emotion was turning into rage. "All I ask is for 24 hours." I snorted out a huff of anger as I walked out of the bridge passing Lexi in the process. "What is going on?" She questioned as I ghost pasted her as if she wasn't even there.

"Schmitt!" I heard behind me but the doors shut and I continued walking past that red headed duded. "Whoa, Who pissed in you're cereal?"

I didn't even respond as I took the elevator down to the cargo room and sat on one of the large cargo containers. I wanted to be alone for a minute. FUCK! I'm no robot. I just wanted a day to recover both body and mind. I just woke up and immediately a authority figure. I get thrown back on that war horse and sent into battle before I had time to register anything. Shit, Dealing with aliens is overwhelming as it was. Salarians, Krogan, Turians, Asari and now these Kett.

It's not something anyone can easily adjust to, especially when you're not even suppose to exist in this universe. Not to mention that I have a fucken AI in my brain that is enhancing me. I just needed a day alone to sort my shit out. THEN we can deal with Eos.

"Are you alright?" Lexi said from above me which made me jump since I didn't hear even approach. I didn't even have to answer that question. As Lexi approached and sat down next to me. "I am a.."

"I never had a shrink. I never will." I protested before she continued causing her to give me a cold stare. "Look, I'm broken. I've known this for a long time. I'm sure the other's are having just as a difficult time with all of this..." I started.

"You had a hard life. Not many people could go through that level of psychiatric stress." She as I could hear the shuffle in her steps with her high heels clicking on the steel floor.

I opened my eyes to see her motherly stare and a shiver ran up my spine. This hasn't happen since I last pissed off my own mother. "You know what. I'm going to sleep for now since I feel like I took on a charging bull and lost." I stood up in defeat and slowly made my way to my bedroom, now noticing this little conversation is being heard by everyone since they were on the floor above us.

"If you need to talk..." Lexi let out gently which made me stop and nod as I look over my shoulder. She generally cares about my well being, which isn't something I'm use to. Slap a hello kitty bandaid and kick my ass out the airlock into the next mission. I a understanding of how exhausting this job going to be, so...I want to go back to my time. This is going to be so much work and I think I'm already going to dream of paperwork and kett firefights.

I yawned as I tiredly walked to my "chambers" but before I could leave the hanger. Everything went black and I felt a thud.


	7. Chapter 3 and a half: Woes and Scars

So after a long hiatus of being away because of a mix of personal issues, writers block, and just onslaught of video games to play. (Including ones that procrastinate the fuck out of me. Looking at you, Modern Warfare.) Anyway. This is a rough draft of how I think I would react while trying to stay cannon as possible and the not only keeping the characters cannon but adding more character to the Andromeda crew as well. Again. Just to remind you. I'm doing everything I can to keep the flow. If you were wondering if I have a romance it will be vastly different from Ryder and giving each character a unique relationship, not just romance or the crew. Everyone from the people you meet to enemies themselves. Pardon my spelling because lets face it, it's dogshit to begin with but fuck it. It's for fun and a middle finger to EA because since they half assed Andromeda then I'm going to give it everything I have (including the horrible spelling, I'm not perfect.) to be what it could've been. If you want ignore my name and perhaps throw you're self in my shoes. Yeah, everything I might stay might not be what you say but fuck it. You have a imagination you're self. The bonus Romance I might have mentioned in the headline I decided to go with Sara Ryder and Liam. Yes, fucking Liam because I might have a idea how that might work. Sara will make a full member crew after. Will I continue since EA decided to abandon ship perhaps then that means I will reshape the entire universe itself. Please don't compare 100% to the game. Well. I said my peace and we will see where this goes. Enjoy. - Love, this fucken, dipshit, fanboy.

* * *

I woke myself from a deep sleep covered in sweat and gasping for air, barely able to remember what the dream was even about. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it was going to explode right out of my chest. Frantically looking around making made me feel nauseated since the realization that everything about me being the pathfinder wasn't some dream, in which it made everything so much worse. Throwing the comforter off me as I woke, I sat on the edge of the bed soaked in sweat as I buried my face into the palm of my hands. They were shaking from the anxiety and from that damned nightmare. Now realizing that I must have stripped to my boxers before passing out.

I find it strange yet embarrassingly cliché thing to say my whole first mission was my worst mission. Honestly in hindsight. I can see why. In a sense, it's the death of your innocence. The moment you kill and/or watch someone die…that just changes you for good or ill. The lines between black and white become grey. The question "was it wrong or was it right become jaded. I knowledge we all must take consequence of our actions, including my own. I do know that I do feel regret and shame for my actions because I never wanted something like that to happen and yet I got to "deal" with it. Yeah, easier said then done. But this new nightmare blending with my old one just sends my mind down a dark corridor wondering if I can even be a "pathfinder".

My mind shifted my thoughts for obvious of reasons and began to ponder start from scratch and wonder why I was summoned to this fictional reality in the first place. To be the unnamed father to Shepard? If so, fucken bullshit if you ask me. I never wanted any of this. Why me? There are a million of fanboys like myself who would have done far better than I, yet here I sit. NOW, I'm the fucken PATHFINDER!? Holding lives of thousands in the hands and they want me to just go and "do my job?". One that I was never even trained to do so. I was trained to sneak into enemy territory silently and fucken murder someone. I was no god damn soldier. I was a government assassin. How the fuck am I going to be some god damn hero? My own mind was becoming my own worst enemy as I would think about everything. That sickly feeling in my gut made my head all fuzzy and disorientated. This is the first time this has happen to me since my first mission which is now triggering that damn nightmare. Explains why it returned along with the whole thing with Hatsu and Alec. I can't get it out of my head. Everyone I work with…dies.

I'm not sure which situation I take first. Either we have option A, where I sneak into the heart of a dictator's territory, force myself to earn his trust by doing more fucked up shit for MONTHS until a perfect time to assassinate him then have to hike, swim, climb, sneak, or shoot my way out hell until I reach a LZ outside of the dictator's territory just to be sent back into ANOTHER one, saaay about a week later. Rebuild trust with new dictator with a fake name and ID, rise though his ranks and wait for the best time to strike then flee all over again. Or option B, be a pathfinder which I have no clue which it entails. Roam around like a jackass, and name shit? Find a way to terraform planets? First part sure but the second is a stretch but with SAM downloading files into my brain such as different forms of martial arts, weapons, even piloting capabilities. I felt like Neo for a second and some part of me wanted to say, "I know kung fu." But then no one would even get it since everything from my fucken time has been forgotten or left behind, such a fucken shame. As I sat there, I couldn't help to gaze out into deep space, seeing all the little planets float in deep space and the fact that if this surprisingly not so thin window bursts causing all the lungs in my body followed by me being sucked out then end up floating in to oblivion. Made me think of the band Mastodon's song "Oblivion". I seen the planets and realized I'm just like them in a sense…I seen things come and go though the cosmos and yet here I sit…Fuck…I need to stop bitching.

"Pathfinder. I wish to inform you; we will be arriving at Eos within forty-five minutes. Cora is on her way to discuss mission objectives." I heard SAM in our private channel in the back of my head. Enough of this pity bullshit. Work will keep my mind focused, better to ignore my woes, anyway. My thoughts will only drag my stupid ass down.

"Yeah, Fine…" I grunted rubbing the temple of my forehead wanting to have these painful memories erased from my memory bank. I didn't dare to stand up yet since my legs still felt weak. "Uuuugggghhhh…." I groaned feeling that I needed at least 5 more hours of sleep as I let my body's weight take over and fall backward into the bed. As I stared at the ceiling, I could hear the automatic doors sliding open and the sound of heels walk toward my direction. I couldn't resist to sighed and a now hovering, Cora gave me an annoyed look. "You look rough." Cora quipped sounding as annoyed as she looked. What's up her ass?

"I slept like shit." I had that rough, dry, morning tone where I didn't want to wake up or didn't get much sleep at all, which are both true. Yay for limited amount of sleep. My body felt like it was dead weight and had zero energy. I must give it time and rest up as much as I could. That fucken gunshot I received before coming here had a phantom ache to it. It didn't help that an annoying headache and stiff neck from laying wrong wouldn't go away. My legs and arms felt like jell-o from climbing and a lot of running, down on Habitat 7. I was completely overloaded, emotionally, physically, and psychologically. Habitat 7…we need a name for that fucken planet already. Planet "Bob" would do for all I care.

Cora smacked my knee for me to scoot over which I did out of courtesy. Oddly she sat right up against me, which made me question her view of me. I wasn't sure if she was just comfortable with me or being flirty. I mean shit. I'm in my fucken boxers, then again, we are both grown adults so I'm sure either she seen bigger or smaller than my dangling noodle.

Able to feel her weight shuffle from side to side as she crossed her legs, just by how our hips are touching. "How are you holding up?" Cora asked as she turned the light hit her right angle. Cora Harper is one beautiful woman even with the short hair. Her smile was faint, and her eyes were always sad when she looked at me. Does she pitty me? I just rubbed my face while exhaling from my nose.

"Like shit." I answered moving my hands to rub the temples of my forehead again. I wanted to keep myself in check because Harper and Ryder are good together. I honestly didn't want to get in between that. Might end up pushing it along. I wish this fucking, god damn, headache would go away. "ANYWAY." I stated as I forced myself to sit up to meet her eyes. I was slow to rise, and even Cora could see that.

"What's the intel like?" Finally stopped beating around the bush and asked bluntly. I asked SAM to be filled in by Cora or one of the others that way SAM's true potential stays hidden. Honestly, with SAM here, I MIGHT be able to do this by myself without a crew since SAM could just make it all pop in my head and know all kinds of crazy science without picking up a textbook, data pad, or whatever the fuck. God, I hated future tech on a personal note. Not so much SAM but datapads and other crap like that can make you fucken lazy. Datapads are like notebooks, encyclopedias, dictionaries, textbooks, laptops, Wi-Fi routers, and can even download some games all jam packed into handheld devices as big as a tablet. They can only hold so much information on them they would pass as a desktop PC. The more expensive ones you buy the more can be stored. Most people only use it for personal or work-related information. It's typically one or the other between. It's very common for people to have two so data can't be stolen and protected better.

"I would imagine sending everyone at once to investigate Site One." Cora coughed and blinked at the response as she realized I began to stare off into space, shortly after asking my question. Are you THAT green? Who would protect the ship full of noncombatants, tech, supplies, what if we come across any wounded, what if SOMEONE got wounded? Oh well, just slap some medi-gel with some spit and force them back on the front lines. That sounds like the Alliance all over again. I seen it too many fucken times, happened too many times to me as well.

I let out a heavy sigh of annoyance at the same time as I rubbed the back of my neck. Rookies. "Who would protect the ship or salvage any supplies?" Cora looked down at the floor for a moment when I responded. It looked like more of a "fuck, I should have though of that" expression than anything else. "I fucken thought so." I continue to gaze and realized that we have an odd number of crew members. No matter what in teams of two, one team will be short one person. "Fucken A…Fine. How about Vetra and myself on salvage and protection duty, while You, Scott and Liam on investigating duty. If we come across something, then I will rotate someone out for now." I felt Cora flinch from shuffle of the bed moving. I could see the mix of quizitive and annoyance expression in the corner of my eye.

"Why are **YOU** on salvage duty? You're the Pathfinder! You should be leading us…" Cora protested rather harshly giving me a look as if she wanted to hit me as well. Some part of me dared her since I wonder what her hand-to-hand skills were truly like.

I sighed and frowned forcing myself to stand up and walk toward the window looking at the slowly enlarging planet of Eos. Honestly, I had to put my full weight on the rail in front of my since how weakly I was. A sandbox, huh? "Honestly, look at me." I said sheepishly. "I'm beaten, broken, and had my bones picked clean. I just…I lost a lot in a short amount of time…all over again." I said turning around using the guard rail to lean most of my body weight on it while slightly turning to Cora. "Besides, I never worked with a turian or been around many aliens period for that matter. As of right now, I'm three decades behind humanity right now in terms of working with aliens, the use of tech, knowledge of basic customs and well…" I paused. Yeah most of that is currently being installed into my mind but I decided mentally ask SAM to stop all this information due to me taking advantage of him and the tech. SAM tried to respond that this was the most logical way of doing things, I had to remind him that humans are flawed, enhancing my physical properties such as eye sight, reaction time and so on is fine. Making a cheat sheet for me to do EVERYTHING with a snap of my fingers is too much responsibility and power to hold. There needs to be a limit somewhere or else someone would catch on and then I'm in serious trouble with the illegal AI and if they tried pulling the plug, then I might die as well or turn me into a weapon. It's typical human nature to abuse power and it's that kind of stuff that changes and corrupt someone. Basically, I got to be a mix between Spiderman and Batman. Minus the killing part because who am I kidding, this isn't the kind of world where I be a hero…more like an Anti-Hero. Like the punisher or something along those lines.

Some portion of my self-doubt hit me once reality sank in again was written all over my body language causing me to close my eyes and wincing reminding myself this wasn't no fucken comic book where important characters won't die off. "If I'm going to be completely blunt. Back on Habitat 7, I didn't really do shit. I need time to adjust and wrap my fucken mind around this gigantic fuck up. I understand it's urgent for me to do my job. Right now, You, Liam and Scott are for more combat efficient then I am. Your jobs will be clear out any hostiles by any means necessary. I'll make all the important decisions as Pathfinder of course and deal with all the political fallout ta boot. Better?" I answered while thinking of every bullshit excuse Cora may come up with to force me as the leader of the investigation team. Remembering Habitat 7, made me remember how "good" Ryder was in the field. Ok, Ryder was a great N7 but that shit was superhuman. If I do that out of nowhere like he did then questions were to rise. I just got to do bend this to MY skill set. If I remembered correctly, I'm the ONLY PATHFINDER with this unshackled AI. If they get wind, oh boy. Things can change in a heartbeat. It could cause riots, distrust, friends turned enemies. This shit has been written into stone and cinema before I was born. People (or aliens) be gifted with too much power can be just as easily corrupted. "Besides…with my history as of late…I refuse to leave someone is being singled out. I trust you with the two meatballs, so I'm not worried." I added at the end throwing out the how I felt about everything.

Cora seemed to have this concerned look on her face which made me wonder if she doubted me at all. For fuck sake, I don't blame her. She didn't really say a damn word but to look at the ground awkwardly when I was done. "Well, I'll inform the others of the assignments." Cora said in a disagreeing tone. She silently stood up and slowly walked to the door but stopped before reaching the threshold. "May I speak freely." Her tone was different. More serious this time that changed the whole mood as if it was almost gravely important.

"Cora. This isn't the god damn military anymore. You can speak you're mind at anytime." I retorted getting my stuff ready for a quick shower then grabbing some coffee before I suit up for the mission. I truthfully was annoyed by the military approach, but she did have my attention.

"I read your dossier that Alec gathered around you. Everything you said was true…" Cora started to say which caused me to shift my eyes in her direction and I stopping dead in my tracks from gathering my things. What she said cut deeper then any slash of his sword or word that my master ever said or struck toward me. I stopped dead in my tracks at "Everything you said was true" part because it was so Hatsu like that it made me slightly tear up a bit. Out of everyone that came and gone out of my life. Hatsu and her were the only ones that made me feel like they genially believed my crazy life's story. Cora's tone vs her vibe was hard to tell what was going on in her head. "If anyone was supposed to be Alec's second…It's you." I could see her clinch her fist and tighten the muscles in her body. I had to shut up and let her talk. For a second I thought I saw Hastu's presence printed all over Cora, the way she even admitted that or even thought that really gave me the kick in the ass I needed. "We know you doubt your own abilities to lead us, but we all agree…If anyone should be next to be Pathfinder…it's you." Cora admitted which made me be a bit humbler as I took every word, she said in. "Ryder wrote some notes that you have a natural talent of surviving in the worst of possible situations. Even when you were on the verge of death, you still pushed forward. You're records prove that. That's why he brought you along. Or should I say…forced you along." I had a small gym back with my things in it and I tossed them to the floor rubbing the back of my head and running my fingers though my hair. The emotion I was feeling, I couldn't describe it. It was overbearing honestly. I was moved.

"Kid. Surviving…is difficult. Surviving usually ends up leaving you by yourself at some point. You will end up with trust issues. Surviving and trying to go on is not always easy, BUT if you have something worth holding onto…it helps a lot." I started out which Cora turned around holding on to her right wrist with her left hand in a somber like pose. Those sad eyes again, those god damn puppy eyes. "Look, I'm terrible at pep talks, rallies or shit like that. I only know how to survive my way. Like I always say, "there is a method to the madness, just got to find your own way." I said lowly as Cora then smiled slightly for some reason.

"Reminds me of what Alec told me during one of our training missions. "Just keep moving…for good or ill…for god sake, just keep moving." Cora said with tears in her eyes and it was clear that she missed him, though it wasn't just that. She was honestly scared out of her god damn mind and it took me this long to figure that out. She only acted tough because she had to. In that moment, I see a lot of myself in her. I couldn't resist but to smirk and let out a small huff of a chuckle. Cora seemed confused as she wiped away her tears.

"That is what I said to Alec when we first met back in N program. He clearly paraphrased, but…Yeah. That's basically what I told him and he maned the fuck up after that." I said in a sad tone, rubbing the left palm of my hand with my right thumb as I held my hands together. My own tears started to form which Cora just ended up in my face and pulled me into a hug. She wrapped both her arms around my head to bring my head to her shoulders. "I miss him too." She whispered. It was a nice moment between us. After a nice long moment, we broke the hug and she patted me on the shoulder. "I'm good." I said as her look seemed she was making sure I was ok.

"I'll catch up in a bit and Cora…" I softly said as Cora turned to me which I just responded. "Go check on Scott for me? He might need the company." I asked just as softly. I am going to try to push those two along. She simply nodded, with a gentle smile, trying to wipe away the dried tears on her cheeks, and walked out the door. Cora Harper is in fact human. Huh. Shortly after I roamed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and even fucken shaved. Lucky for me it wasn't occupied. Afterword I wrapped myself in a towel and went back into my room to change. Going through my old clothing which was all in my footlocker and other assortment of shit, I forgot existed. A photo wrapped in a glass frame of my ex-wife really sent mixed emotions for me when I saw it. Mostly rage. A small part of me wanted to set it on fire or tear it to pieces but simply ignored it. I ended up wearing a white and light blue Initiative outfit, but since I was going to change into my armor anyway, so why dirty my personal stash of clothing. I'm on the clock anyway, so fuck it. Let's look the part since I shaved anyway, on that note…I'm fucken regret shaving already. I look like my fucken older brother and sister. And Yeah, My dad. Ugh…

I never bothered fixing my bed hair since it was always messy and now, I plan on letting it get long. Maybe. I was a metal head since I played Twisted Metal and heard Rob Zombies's Superbeast on the video game. I had my hands in my pockets as I roamed out of my chambers to the Galley to grab some coffee which surprisingly enough, I met with Vetra who was towering over the smaller stove wearing one of those Tuian casual outfits. I can't deny it's weird seeing Vetra. What I mean by that is getting use to the texture of a turian's presence. Her alien presence made the fact "I'm in the mass effect universe more real" and it feels like I'm standing next to a live dinosaur or a long decadent of one. I'm more use to a turian then any other species however since that guard back on the citadel usually hung out in my hospital room instead of standing outside. All it took was me offering him (more like insisting and then getting into a small argument with him until he broke down) to sit down instead of standing for hours on end. The fact that she was taller than me, strangely didn't faze me in the slightest. I always liked taller women. Why the fuck did I think that? Truthfully, it was hard not to stare.

"Oh, Hi Pathfinder." Vetra turned with a bit of surprise while sitting in front a bowl of soup and a spoon just exiting her mouth. "Hungry?" She asked rather chipperly. I took a mental note of all the scattered datapads that had file photographs of everyone on board including me which was in her hand currently. Oh boy…

"Naw, I ate earlier. Nothing quite like putting something warm in your belly before taking a cat nap." I said rather sluggishly and bit somberly since I felt like I could sleep for another three or four hours. The emotional toll of handling the loss of a close friend was layered on top of that, I could use the energy thou. I was awake but mentally, I'm still exhausted.

"That's where you went wrong. You never take a nap before a mission. Should've have kept yourself busy so you would be fully alert." Vetra pointed out like a mom. Good God. Is every woman on here like a mother?

"Coffee is the only thing I need, right now." I said as my voice turned dryly as I started to make a fresh pot of coffee. I tone that I didn't really want to be lectured now kind of slipped out. While going through the pantry, I noticed two types of coffees, levo and dextro. Huh…Turians have coffee? Weird. I began to wonder what a dextro coffee bean would look like, so how the hell? You know what…better not asking too many questions. Who knows how their coffee is made? It was an awkward silence between us as she moved to the table with her onslaught of data pads. I had nothing really to say now. I didn't want to come out too forward so instead I just played it cool as I got the coffee pot ready to start brewing.

"So. We are going to be working together?" Vetra started as I heard the spoon clanged against the bowl as it was being placed on the table. I glanced to see that there was only broth left and I don't know why I was intreated with their food. Probably a common interest, I suppose. Vetra seemed nice to me for the most part and looked like she was always smiling at me? She had this posture about I couldn't describe, it was like she was always calm. Stoic?

"Cora give you the run down already, huh?" I said sitting down in the both on the other side of the table from Vetra who sat down in one of those office-like chairs since she was a bit too big for the booth.

"Why pick me for salvage?" Vetra turned her head curiously as if she was expecting a reasonable answer. She sounded like she was expecting a bigger role or something.

"Well first off, weren't you the one who self-proclaimed "Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner and everything else in between"." This made Vetra pull back into her seat a little and clasp her talons or hands together as if she grew more interested, maybe offended? "Right now, we are up shit creek without a paddle. Well, half a paddle maybe." I started to explain myself as I put myself into this…awkward dialogue. "Anyway, Tann **JUST** informed me that we will have to salvage parts or other valuables to trade for supplies, since trading is the hottest of trends these days. So, what I'm asking is that not only do we need to investigate but salvage any goods we could find back to the ship. Not only that, we need someone to watch over the ship and protect the noncombatant crew. I'm staying because…I emotionally, physically, and mentally in a rough spot and need a bit more time to heal and that…I-I had a bad experience leaving someone alone during a mission and I can't do it…not again." I paused for a slight second realizing how open I'm being right now. From what I could read from Vetra's face seemed surprised yet understanding reaction? Hard to tell. I'm deciphering alien facial reactions for fuck sake. Asari are the only ones that I kinda had figured out since they are the closest to humans in body language. Gotta say…the fact their facial expressions don't really change too much, from what I seen anyway. "I read the report…and I understand…what is like to lose a friend." Vetra let out softly and turned her eyes away at the last part. Even I could tell the pain just in her tone, let alone shift in her eyes that she did. "Yeah. Thanks." I said softly as we had a moment of silence.

The silence was only for a maybe a minute, maybe less as she turned to me and asked, "Tann is making us trade for supplies?" Vetra rather stunned and confused by this information. She didn't sound pleased at all by this new information at the same time, it also seemed like she understood why I'm asking her to salvage.

"Given the situation. He can't. Which is annoyingly understandable. He has people to look out for. Those supplies are being preserved if I fail, by my conclusion anyway. He is basically gambling on me to succeed. Or simply if I fail then he will just send the next poor bastard to take my spot." I sighed leaning back in my chair explaining the entire situation much clearer for her to understand. Vetra angerly looked at the table balling her three talented digits into a fist, a long with a snort that made me look at her with wide eyes. It was like hearing a pissed off bull and you happen to wear a red shirt.

"I figured he would do something like this." Verta let out in a hiss that would remind me a bird warning predator to stay away. Then Vetra eyeballed me that made me froze like a deer in headlights. "You want me to help take what's left of Site One and Two...I-I understand but I don't like it. Those things belong to the families of the ones they lost." I took a small breath and nodded understandingly, at least she has a good heart. I looked away at her gaze and sighed feeling disgruntled myself at the thought. Not going to lie. Turians have a way that make me cautious around them. Maybe that's my intuition not to fuck with her.

"You and me both. We are stuck in a corner here. I'm sure technicians could use that equipment back on the Nexus. I won't take personal belongings; those will be returned. Weaponry and armor on the other hand, we will keep, sell, or trade for whatever suits our needs." I said slumping into the booth kinda remorseful about what we must do to survive and hope, fact that she understands where I'm coming from. There was this silence between us after this... "agreement". The coffee was finished brewing and I got a cup with a lot of sugar and creamer. I sat down and began enjoying my coffee once it was at the right taste for me.

"Hey, Pathfinder?" Vetra herself was in a daze about what we are discussing with both horrible and ugly. Stealing from the dead. Sounds like the work of desperate and scared people.

"Yeah?" I responded staring at my coffee in deep thought of all the crazy ass shit in my life recently and now I must steal from the dead. It's like the Alliance all over again. There was a time I hid in a pile of dead bodies to avoid being noticed. Those flash backs hit me for a second until Vetra broke my thoughts. "Pathfinder." She spoke at first that sounded like an echo in the distance and said it louder that made me jump. "Sorry, are you ok?" I turned to her a bit startled and embarrassed that I had to try to calm myself.

"No, not really. Just…there are times…There are certain things that trigger me to think about unpleasant times." I rose my coffee to take a sip of the hot coffee so I wouldn't travel down memory lane.

"You mean PTSD. Even we turians can develop that." She said at first but then I went silent and I was lost to say a word as I glanced around. I knew she could read me, see my pain. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

I cleared my throat as I took a sip of coffee to feel the heat to bring me closer back to reality. It wasn't enough. Damn it, where is Su when you need him. I need a good smack across the face to wake my ass up. He did it every time I get like this without a second thought. It's weird but, it's effective. "Maybe, one day…" I said lowly and I moved my mug to the side and unexpected headbutted the table that brought me right back. "Oh, fuck." I moaned that really aggravated my headache. "Are you ok!" Vetra jumped out of the chair in shock.

"Totally." I said pulling my head back as I sank into the booth. "I needed a wake-up call." I said waving my hand away from her as I moaned holding where I hit my head off the table. "Motherfucker. That hurt." I pissed and moaned.

Vetra was completely confused at the action that I just did which I kinda laughed because it was everyone's reaction to when ever Su bitch slapped the fuck out of me. "It's cool. Ugh, God." I seethed though my teeth. "I just needed a good jolt to wake my ass up from that place I was in." I explained as I grunted feeling the stinging sensation run though my head and the headache just surging though my head.

Vetra was at my side to her knees trying to understand and examine my head which I didn't know why and chuckled for a second. "You're one crazy bastard." She exclaimed. "Oh, you're bleeding. Here make me look." She said as she took a napkin and placed on my forehead. I just watched her as she started to instinctively take care of me. Where is this coming from? I rose my eyebrows at her as she looked down at me. "I got a younger sister. Sid…. her name is…or her nickname since you human's typically finder her name too long for you're liking." This caused me to understand. Ahh the concerned older sister.

"Ahh, Yeah, we like to keep things short and to the point, I suppose." I chuckled as she held the napkin on my forehead. "So, you know, I had a guy who was like my brother." I started as Vetra then look at me and our eyes met. This was an oddly, embarrassingly unique moment for me.

"Hatsu, right? The other's say you and Alec Ryder never shut up about him." Vetra chuckled then realized what she said and her mandables drooped at this realization. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I do live in the past too much. It's when ever I traveled down those thoughts. He would slap me across the face to wake me up. "a wake-up call" he called it." I explained which Vetra's mandables pinched tightly.

"That explains you meeting the table with you're face. To snap yourself out of your thoughts." Vetra realized outload which made me give out a confirm hum. "If you need that, then I'll gladly do it." I rose my eyebrows and couldn't help but to smile and laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she set the napkin with drips of blood on it on the table. We met eyes one more time and this time it was weird, and we just stared at each other. I forgot all about the headache and pain for a moment. It was sweet and tender. Vetra coughed as she slowly walked over back into her chair.

When she sat down, she cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask you. What do you think of the Kett? I heard things…got ugly down on Habitat 7. I never encountered them myself, so what is your take on them?" Vetra asked as if she was a bit bashful in a sense but trying to avoid eye contact but for some reason, her eyes would just pull me and herself in slowly. I glanced in the corner of my eye; she wanted an answer. I thought about it for a moment to think about how they made me feel.

"I don't say this often, but they scare the shit out of me." I said as I pulled my coffee back to me and stirred my creamy brown colored coffee with a small black straw. "What I mean is, out of all the challenges we will face. It feels like the Kett are going to be the worst. There is something about them that just creeps me out, ya know. They have this… simple mindedness and lack of mercy, no expressions and that blank stare in their eyes. It's like their mindless killing machines. You can't reason with them or talk to them. Just drones." I answered frankly along with a shiver down my spine merely thinking about the Kett.

Vetra didn't say a word. She looked down at the table then back at me. "I see." Vetra's tone sounded low as if she didn't like what she heard. "Do I scare you?" She asked in the same tone.

I turned to her feeling flustered and was uneven about the whole change of conversation. I sat up from my slump while taking a sip realizing, this is fucken great coffee while feeling just uncomfortable. "N-No. Just…." I then sighed as I struggled to put my thoughts into words. "I only socialized with aliens for what? Two months tops? I just need time to get use to the concept of…well everything. I only met what…handful of turians. First female though."

I'm not sure what the hell that was but it was some weird clicking noise coming from Vetra. Not going to lie, it was kind of pleasant to the ears. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? I thought shaking off the idea in my head. I cleared my throat as I took a bigger gulp of the coffee looking at the sink widening my eyes at my own thoughts. God damn am I fucking this up, badly. I needed to keep the conversation going since I'm needed to get use to talking normal to aliens without fucking up one way or another. "The Kett on the other hand makes me want to avoid them at all costs. Unlike them, I actually enjoy your company." I said with a smile then realized what I just said and glanced toward Vetra. I heard her chuckle at my nervousness which made me get annoyed by it slightly.

"I'm glad." Vetra softly purred said as she played with her food. "I hear Kesh has a crush on you." Vetra said matter of factly shifting her eyes toward me as I froze into place. I could feel my bones being locked into place as I suspected she was gauging my reaction to the fact that an alien had a crush on me. Wait…Does she? What is up with me and aliens as of late?

"That…Where did you hear that?" I started to say but caught myself before mentioning the little "incident" with Kesh. I could have slept with a Krogan, my first day meeting one. Never expected that shit in my life.

"She told me. We go back." She snickered at me who was blushing red at this point. Oh…shit…Their BFFs. Oh fuckkkk.

"Ah. Well. I'm sure she is a nice gal but…"

"It's because you don't have a thing for aliens…isn't it." Vetra cut me off sounding deeply annoyed about the response as if she heard from it before. She didn't even let me finish before judging me. This pissed me off a little. I noticed Vetra started to drink the little of her broth as I spoke.

"No, No, Noo. I just never been around aliens so jumping into bed with one seems kinda early don't you think? I mean…I won't knock it before I try it." I said nonchalantly as Vetra was which made her spit out the broth from her soup surprise to my reaction which made me widen my eyes at her and let out a small snort of laugher.

"S-So, you would!" At this point she tangled me all up with my own words. Cleaver girl. I was flabbergasted to even retort to that. I thought about it for a moment. "Would you?" I shot back wondering what her reaction would be, but she just narrowed her eyes as I crossed my arms with a smug look.

"Well, I do like my men shorter than me. Easier to hold down and have my way." She gave me this look which made me stick out my bottom lip and nod with a surprised look. Fucken hell. She is a dominate woman and she is now clearly flirting with me. All this process of information just flooded in my brain as I froze for a second or two staring at her. She on the other hand never broke eye contact.

"I love to see you try." I retoredly not realizing I said it out loud which then Vetra let out this hum of interest. The hum was the click in my brain that made me realize that I, in fact that is when I realized I spoke out loud. My eyes zig zagged all around the room at this realization. Fuuuuuuck.

"Schmitt…Could you come to medical." Lexi said over the ship's comms causing me to awkwardly look around and Vetra started giggling louder then before. "Duty calls." I said sitting up walking toward the sink. Washing out my mug before placing it upside down inside the sink and walked out. "Hey, Pathfinder…" Vetra spoke softly causing me to turn around slowly. "You don't have to call me pathfinder all the time. I do have a name." I chuckled as I washed out my mug which I could hear Vetra turned in her chair. "I have a good feeling about you…Schmitt." The way she said that last phrase was so cute and flirty that a blind man could see that she has a thing for me. I had no retort this time and was caught off guard. "Catch ya later. Vetra Nyx."

I left the kitchen and had to have a moment to exhale from that exchange with Vetra. HOLY JUMPING SHIT BALLS. What the fuck just happened? Did I seriously flirt with an alien chick? I had to recollect myself before I walked the medical room, while trying to relax myself. "Ya pinged?" I questioned which Lexi was sitting at her desk. She darted up and smiled gently. "How are you feeling?" in her usually monotone voice. Her voice sound super familiar and it fucken bothered me.

"Like I went through an emotional, psychological, and physical meat grinder." I said as I sat on the medical table letting Lexi doing her thing. "Where is the other guy? Ahhh Larry?" I asked wondering in a laid-back fashion. Wondering where the older dude went. I grew too much like my mother. Mixing up names, but always could picture their face.

"Harry..." She corrected me giving off this weird feeling she was annoyed by my lack of remembering names; her expression was blank, but her eyes screamed annoyed. They hardly expressed facial expression, however if you pay attention you can their expressions though their body language. "Habitat 7 was a little too much action packed for his liking. He decided to "retire" on the Hyperion looking after Scott's twin sister." Lexi noted.

"Well, Lucky him." I said as the feeling of boredom creeped in. My anxiety kicked in since I fucken hate the doctors, I had nothing against them, but I just don't like them…and cops. I had nothing to really say to her other then let her do her job. I'm not going to fucken piss her off, or get into some morale, religious, political disputes. No offence to her but…She seems morally, high maintenance for me. She seems lovely to be with, don't get me wrong but. She's too good for me. Flat out. Nope. Kinda reminds me of my mom way too much except for not having a "don't give me an attitude or I'll smack ya one." Vibe. My mother was a hard worker that would put some marines to shame.

"I hear you're going to say out of the investigation team for now. I'm glad that you are going to take it slow, at least. Arm please." Lexi was calm as calm can be as she asked for my arm. I wasn't sure what she wanted but as soon as I offered my hand, she stabbed me with a modern syringe that sung like a motherfucker. It felt like a wasp stinging the palm of my hand. "Sorry." She said calmly that was eerie as all hell.

"Didn't I tell you to warn me before you do that?" I asked nicely as I could while looking aggravated. I DID tell her that, motherfucker did that sting. I just got stabbed by the person, who's supposed to take CARE of me. I read this entirely wrong. What the fuck?

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm still trying to get my bearings. I-I just thought I would be waking up colonists, not taking care of the pathfinder." Lexi said as there was this glimmer of sadness in her eyes when she stabbed me that made me pull back and realize that she was nervous and scared as everyone else.

"Lexi…I'll be fine. Trust me when I get myself stable, I'll be fine. I just got to know how all the gears rotate and figure how this is going to go." I said calmly as I could to put her at ease the best I could. I didn't want to cause her discomfort. It seemed to work and the response in her body language seemed positive.

"I'm also a licensed therapist, if you need..." Lexi started but I turned away at the notion. Well, shit head…you do have a lot of issues that NEED to be worked out. It would help clear up thoughts. Sort them out, Yada, yada. I ended up zoning out and wasn't paying attention anymore. Dark memories started flash before my eyes as if I were dreaming. It took me a minute or two to realize that Lexi was giving me this stern stare.

"Ok, Fine. I do have PTSD and issues that need to be worked out…just…After the mission, please. I got a lot on my mind right now." I huffed in a more like a "fine, you win" look which caused her to smile this time and it wasn't forced.

"I'll set you up with an appointment when you get back. We will have a session every other mission." She wrote down on a clip board on my medical information. I looked away annoyed. It is for the best Schmitt. Then I noticed something while she was writing. Her right hand holding the pen was shaking a bit. It calmed when even she wrote but when she wasn't it was visible. "I know you're my doctor and all but, what is with the hand." I pointed at her hand completely changing the subject. Lexi looked at it and hid it behind her back and…SHE'S BLUSHING! A-dorable.

"It's…I always imagined being in the field, but not so soon." Lexi sounded nervous? Makes sense, I guess. At least she knows what she's getting into.

I couldn't help but to sigh looking for something to say to her by shifting my eyes to the other side of the room. "Try looking at all the positives of the job." Usually, I expect at the absolute worst scenario then it's usually down hill from there. Usually, key word.

Lexi's eyes widened at the thought and must have considered it for a moment. "I suppose this is my opportunity to study an alien species firsthand." Lexi declared in a stroke of realization. This…made me rise my eyebrows at the asari's realization. "Getting a kett specimen would be difficult to obtain on the Hyperion, but here..." I was flabbergasted at Lexi's words and took me a second to feel a bit…uncomfortable at first. "Huh?" I must have spoken out loud in an equal discomfort tone as my body language.

"A kett corpse for autopsy. I'd prefer a live specimen, but I'm not greedy." Lexi smiled as if nothing was wrong which made me dart my eyes from side to side and was got that vibe that Lexi preferred the company of the dead then actually living people. What the fuck? What kind of experiments would she do? WHO THE FUCK SAYS THIS SHIT! Although, I experienced worse…. Ryder once (apparently, unsure if true or not) told me a story that Hatsu tried  
"tasting cannibalism" when they went in certain part of Africa that still very rarely, practices it. He just wanted to see how people could even do it. According to Ryder, Hatsu said it taste like chicken but oh boy did it make him sick as fuck afterword, so there was no way in hell he would even do it again. He was one crazy mother fucker.

"I know that look." Lexi said snapping me out of my train of thought. The look she gave me was filled with anxiety that I could sense it because I have social anxiety of my own and I know where she is coming from. "Lexi, it's fine. If you need a subject, then fine. I got no issue with it. Afterall, we do need to understand what were dealing with." I looked the side more warmly.

"Yes, exactly. Weaknesses, Average lifespan. At least you understand the importance of what I ask." I just smiled warmly at her and nodded my head. "Alright, you're free to go."

I hoped off the table as I walked out of the medical wing of the ship and headed to the hanger bay where something odd was going on.

When I walked into the open hanger, I saw the mechanic looking down at the two shithead's Ryder and Costa whom were trying to fit a white sofa into the storage locker. I so dumbstruck at the two trying to wedge the sofa though the door and arguing which way to twisted. What the fuck? I looked up at the mechanic who just shrugged and lifted his arms as he walked away into the engine room above. It looked like he didn't want any part of what was going on or wasn't even remotely involved.

"So, What the fuck is going on here?" I questioned which caused Ryder to drop the sofa and Liam to almost fall over holding up the other half of the sofa. "Ryder! You dick!"

"Pathfinder!" Scott replayed with a salute and Liam's popped up from the other side of the sofa that was lodged in the doorway. "Pathfinder? I can explain." At this point Cora was overhead whom looked in complete embarrassed and disbelief that they would pull something like this. Vetra who popped up behind me as I walked to the elevator ignoring the entire situation. Vetra just tried not to laugh at the situation. "Don't know. Don't care. Just don't scratch the ship." I exclaimed as I walked.

I turned to Vetra. "Going up?"

"Yes, Please." Vetra replied as we took the elevator up and along the way up, I could hear Liam. "See, I told you that he would be cool about it." This burrowed my eyebrows which I just mumbled. "I swear to god, if they scratch the ship." Vetra leaned in and pointed to the drag marks engraved into the ship's floor and whispered. "I think they already did." This made my facepalm.

"Liam and Scott. Any marks on this ship will be cleaned up by YOU TWO! And for leaving marks on the ship. You're the first on clean up duty." I snapped which I heard them both sigh "Fucken A" as the elevator was just out of ear shot.

"Sir, I want to apologize." Cora started but I put a hand up and she went dead silent. "Just make sure they clean and repaint any damages. I didn't even have this boat for a day and I'm missing paint. That's all I ask." I clarified which Cora snapped. "Yes, Yes sir."

"Cora, please stop calling me sir. Stop with the military jargon, let's be rash, responsible people, RESPECT THE SHIP and each other's lifestyles. Ok, is it that hard to ask? This isn't the military. Vetra isn't military and neither is the scientist and doctors on board. Am I understood?" I said booming the ship part so the people in below could hear me and I know they could hear every word and Cora just nodded her head tucking her lips. "Yes…"

"Ok then." I said clapping my hands. "onward, ho." I said pushing on which Vetra. "I think I'll this will be better living then the nexus." I heard her happy exclaim in an excited tone about what I just announced. Clearly, they never lived with someone with weird hobbies or fascinations before. After living with Hasu for about 2 years…. not going to lie. Its better to let them be and do their own thing then ask questions. People are strange. I mean shit. Most of the time, I like to be alone. Just isolate myself for a day or so, I have my me time. Do things I wanna do and relax.

I walked up to the bridge and ignored the science department since well I got to get ready for the upcoming mission which we are soon ready to start landing anytime soon. Ah shit, here we go again.


	8. TO THE FANS!

All rightly then, I suppose this isn't the easiest of things to do right now. This chapter isn't a chapter at all considering the pandemic were all facing, more of a message to the followers I have now. This whole COVID-19 made me decide to push the original story and set the Andromeda story on the shelf for now. I will have to do major rewriting of pervious chapters. Right now, I'm facing severe writer's block just for the Andromeda story line. I have a lot to balance right now considering this pandemic that is sweeping the world. I understand and acknowledge that there is a small percentage that this will never be completed if the worst should arise. Just do me a favor and do what is best for yourselves during these troubling times. So, don't worry about me, I will always manage.

Now that is out of the way. I want to remind EVERYONE. That the original story that I had planned is a completely Different timeline. The only major difference is that I decide not to take Alec Ryder's mission to the Relay but instead be stationed on Shanxi. I have dozens of fresh characters lined up as well as old (younger) faces lined up as small hints as you seen in the Prologue of Andromeda story. Ugh, I suppose that I should warn you the fans that there is going to be a major difference between the two stories. Andromeda is going to be aimed to be redemption story and Milky way is set up for the classic saying. "The path to hell is paved with good intentions" so it's going to grow worse as time goes on. If you want it simplified, one is the Paragon path and the other is the Renegade path.

So, best of luck to all to you all. And Please for fuck sake. WASH YO DAMN HANDS.


End file.
